The New Kid
by BiScUiTmAsTeR
Summary: Chapter 28 is up :D. People around every corner out to get them, break them up, or catch them in the act. Let's see how elusivly smart this couple is. Rated M for lucious yaoi of course! Anything other than that? I think not you sillies. :3
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fic, plz reviews, good or bad and suggestions

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story (is sad I know)

Warning: Eventual Lemon

* * *

Prologue

Kiba was on his way to his first class of _his_ new year, which was in the middle of everybody else's year. He'd been homeschooled since kindergarten but his mother gave up when she got to using letters instead of numbers in math. Kiba suggested public school in the middle of a lesson while his mother was about to throw his table out the window. She walked slowly to him after putting it down.

"You saying I'm dumb?" she asked in a monotone voice that got Kiba a little nervous. He gathered his courage enough to make a smart ass remark.

"Uhmm…if I say yes-" was all he could say before he was chucked at the wall followed by his textbooks and an empty gym bag.

"Fine I was getting sick of teaching you crap I don't even know."

And here he was the next day, walking down the main hall of the almost college-like high school. College-like being there were dorms and classroom set-ups like an auditorium. Kids had started raising there eyebrows in the hallway and immediately started gossiping about the tribal tattooes on his face that everyone in his family got after birth. He found room 198 and opened the door just before the late bell rang. He took a step down the center aisle only to blinded by a flash of light then tripped down the flight of stiars in front of him.

He sat up dazed to a room full of laughter and looked to the ground blushing.

"Great start" he said to himself as he picked himself up. He saw a boy with black hair, almost like a parakeet, flashing his phone to him in a mocking way. Kiba got up and started to leave until the teacher, Iruka Umino, yelled at him to take a seat.

Kiba then took a deep sigh and looked around to find a kid not laughing at his fall. He had blonde hair, tan skin, and azure eyes fixed on glaring at the raven-haired boy. Kiba walked over and took a seat next to the blonde. He couldn't help but chuckle at the teacher who was trying to wake up half of the class who had fallen asleep. Kiba turned around to see the blonde grinning almost too happily at him. It took a minute to break the awkward moment.

"Is there something on my face?" Kiba asked in almost an angry tone.

"Huh?...what? oh no" he answered, snapping out of his trance-like state. "My name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He said holding out his hand.

"Mines Kiba Inuzuka." He replied hesitantly shaking Naruto's hand. After another minute of awkward silence Kiba asked "Hey, how come you weren't laughing at me?"

"Eh, I just don't like Sasuke's sense of humor. He can be a real 'pain in the ass'." He said, putting extra emphasis on the last part on purpose.

"Oh you go that way?" Kiba asked. He didn't hate gays, he actually respected those who came out knowing of what the majority of people would think or say.

"Yeah, he's my ex…is there a problem with that?" Naruto asked, he hoped, without a hint of suspicion in his voice. But it came out as though it sounded more like a threat than a question.

"No no no, not at all." Kiba answere quickly putting his hands up defensively.

"Can I ask you two to keep it down? Others are trying to learn." Iruka almost shouted, pointing at the half asleep class.

"Yeah Naru-chan, keep your new boy toy quiet huh?" Sasuke said loud enough to wake everyone up in another fit of laughter. Naruto just turned away blushing only to hear a loud _thud_ followed by a squeak. He turned around to find his textbook all the way across the room on the floor below a pained Sasuke holding his family jewels from the impact. He fell to the floor cringing while everybody pointed their laughs towards him now. Naruto sat there staring with one less textbook thanks to Kiba.

"Ya know I needed that." Naruto said to Kiba

"I know, but I needed it more." He said smiling. After seeing his face Naruto couldn't help but smile. _Its contagious. _Naruto thought. After their third time laughing the class went back to sleep (that's right…again…its like a class of Shikamaru's huh?) Naruto leaned towards Kiba silently startling the brunette.

"So how do _you_ feel about my preferences?" he asked quietly

"I have no problem with it" he said putting on his biggest fake smile he could, annoyed that he had to say his answer twice. He doesn't like repeating himself but wanted to hide it so he didn't lose his only friend in his school.

"That's not what I meant Kiba." Naruto said almost seductively.

"Eh what?" Kiba jumped at the question. "I…I'm-" he was cut off by the bell ringing to end class and nearly flew out the door.

Naruto sat in his seat chuckling to himself. _Aw, he's shy._ He thought with almost an evil grin.

* * *

I know its a little short but hey, its a prologue.

Anyway hoping for good reviews, but please on reviews, no flames


	2. Chapter 2

Ok i aint gunna put warnings or disclaimers on anymore after this chapter, mostly cuz im afraid ill forget and then get in trouble xP

Disclaimer: I dont not own anything but the story (is sad I know)

Warning: Eventual Lemons

* * *

Chapter 1

Almost Blackmailed

Kiba was glad to get out the pressure Naruto had put on him. He knew that Naruto would keep asking him until he get a forward answer. Kiba didn't know exactly what to think, he thought he liked girls but something about Naruto was…attractive. Was it the golden blonde hair which seemed as though the sun had melted at its touch, or the deep blue oceanic eyes that almost stared into your soul? Kiba shook his head as to wake up to the realization that he had completely walked past his classroom.

_Get ahold of yourself._ He said opening the door to the half empty classroom who just looked back at him then going back to whatever they were doing. _You don't like Naruto that way._ He downright lied to himself and he knew it.

Second class went by slowly, probably because every 5 seconds kids were swarming him with questions about his face tattoos and unusually sharp canines. One kid had made the mistake of calling him a "puppy" before mysteriously getting a broken and bloody nose and sent to the nurse.

Third class was the one Kiba thought he was going to enjoy ,because of his love of working out (and his body shows), being that it was gym. However, while everyone else got dressed and went out he had to sit in the locker room to wait for the gym teacher, Gai, to stop hugging his "protégé", Lee, long enough to get him a locker. Once Kiba was settled in it was time for lunch. He was upset he didn't get to actually play the game of the day or even the warm-up but sucked it up and went to the lunch hall.

Kiba waited outside the mob that was forming around the lunch line only to be jumped from behind by an overexcited blonde.

"Oi, Naruto get off me!" he yelled trying to shake the blonde off, but Naruto held his grip tight.

"You know you like it." Naruto gestured while holding his hands together around Kiba's waist.

"What makes you think that?"

"Call it an intuition."

"I thought only women had that." Kiba said while he stopped resisting from fatigue.

"Well then u have much to learn my young padawan." Naruto said chuckling.

"Can you please get off me?" Kiba asked as nice as he could knowing that everybody around was too preoccupied trying to get their food to notice Naruto and Kiba's little "show".

"Only if you promise to go out with me." Naruto said grinning smugly.

"Nani?!" Kiba asked, he was more confused than surprised. "But-but i-"

"Oh come on." Naruto said quietly into his ear. "I know you want too" he said quietly chuckling.

"…" Kiba was quiet for a moment. Naruto just about to give up until Kiba answered. "Yes, I'd like that." Naruto's heart literally did a three-sixty as Naruto followed suit. Kiba has to put his hand over Naruto's mouth to keep him from screaming. "Just keep it down; I don't know how people will take it and I don't want them to find out right now." Naruto just nodded and Kiba let go.

"Ahem." They heard a voice from behind them that made their hearts sink. Kiba saw Naruto's shocked face and turned to see Sasuke grinning madly. "Well, well, well. Looks like I wasn't far off from calling him your new boy toy Naru-chan." He said not letting his all too happy smile fade.

"Sasuke please don't tell anyone." Naruto pleaded from behind Kiba, remember Sasuke's harsh and teasing personality knowing he'd milk this for everything it's worth.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, I won't tell anyone about Kiba, needless to say everyone already knows about you Naruto." Naruto put on a fake smile. He hoped Sasuke quit his old controlling habits…he _hoped._ Naruto quickly gave Kiba a note and went to eat his lunch losing 10 valuable minutes out of the 25 they had. Kiba was just about to follow until Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him over the another hallway.

"Hey let me go." Kiba said pulling his arm away. He got a little worried when he saw Sasuke smile in his creepy way again.

"Let's make a deal. Ruin your date with Naruto or else your little secret goes on the internet." He said laughing silently to himself. Needless to say Kiba just stood there mouth wide until his brain finally registered what he just heard.

"Why would you do that?" he growled at this.

"Hey, if I can't have Naru-chan, nobody can." He said walking away. "Just think about it, I already have you two on my phone agreeing to go out so I have all the proof I need." Sasuke was stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder turn him around to be punched in the face with a balled fist and falling unconscious. Kiba grabbed his phone and deleted the video and recording then smashed the phone on the ground.

"What took you so long?" Naruto said licking his sub seductively as Kiba walked in with his tray almost dropping it at the sight before him. His soldier was standing at attention almost immediately and sat down to cover it.

"N-nothing…just had to go get my lunch money from my locker." Kiba replied smiling. He didn't want Naruto to know about the blackmail attempt by Sasuke to ruin their relationship…wait…was it a relationship? Yeah…it had to be, Kiba never felt this way about anyone before. "So where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Well if you read the note I gave you." Naruto said starting to drink his milk. Kiba pulled out the paper and opened it up. "It has my dorm number and plans for this Saturday."

"You didn't have time to right this before I agreed. You knew I'd say yes." Kiba said matter of factly.

"No I hoped, it was just in case, anyway I was thinking, since your 16 and have your own car maybe you could drive us to this new movie place down the street."

"Sounds good. Saturday then ill pick you up at...wait, I've seen this number before." Kiba pulled out his backpack he carried everywhere and took out his schedule. "Hey Naruto I have the same dorm number, I guess were roommates." Kiba said with a deadpan look. On the inside he felt like it was Christmas when he was a little kid who saw the presents under the tree.

"Awesome! Think of all the gas we can save." Naruto said laughing. He felt like he had just won the whole entire world in the lottery. He had to get something to celebrate, maybe some sake. _Hehehe_. Naruto thought with his little perverted mind wandering places it shouldn't. The bell rang ending lunch and Kiba and Naruto ran to the door to escape the oncoming mob of students leaving the cafeteria.

Kiba's last class was art. "Yay." His one word oozing with sarcasm. He wondered why Naruto was following him until he reached the door and walked in, still followed by Naruto. Kiba took his seat…Naruto sat next to him.

"Guess we have first and last class together." Naruto said with his excited smile. "So I have something to look forward to at the end of the day." Kiba blushed a little at the comment and looked at the blank canvas in front of him. "Oh ya, it's paint day today, we have to paint something we love." Naruto said showing his half picture of a bowl of ramen.

"Guess I should draw Akamaru then." Kiba said as he got up to get green, brown, black, and yellow paint then sat back down. This class was relatively quiet with everyone focused on their paintings. The final bell rang and Kiba had only gotten Akamaru's outline done with grass around him. Naruto had finished his very detailed ramen picture that even showed steam coming up that was transparent.

"Who's Akamaru?" Naruto asked a little worried that this Akamaru would steal _his _Kiba.

"Akamaru's my dog, he's been with me ever since i was little, so it's only natural that i draw him." Kiba said trying to focus on his canvas and the potential picture he was screwing up.

"Ehh…that's really good Naruto." Kiba said looking at the masterpiece next to him and back to the five-year-old drawing he made.

"Well yours looks…good. Hey even I can't draw spilled glue with sticks in it." He said chuckling then stopped slowly.

"Eh well its supposed to be Akamaru…I guess art isn't my best subject." He and Naruto left the classroom as the final bell rang their dorm. He took the key, opened the door and they walked in only to drop their stuff in shock of what they saw.

* * *

Well its longer :D

Well dont get used to this frequent of updates, ive just been in a writing mood lately

Anyway reviews!! x3 good or bad, critics are welcome just no flamers, i will personally kick flamers through my computer screen...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for the cliffhanger, i didn't notice until it was too late xP

Thanks for the reviews and here's chapter 3(2)

* * *

Chapter 2

Connections

There in front of them laid a pile of rubble where the dorm used to be. The windows were broken, the mattresses ripped apart and there was something on the wall that smelt like it crawled into a sewage plant and died. Naruto's clothes were thrown everywhere and his paintings he made were ruined with what they hoped was water.

"Who could of done this?!" Naruto said running to his clothes that looked like they'd been stomped on. Kiba had a pretty good idea and went to look at the rest of the damage. All that was left was the bathroom which was, surprisingly, untouched besides a note hanging from the mirror with tape. Naruto was too preoccupied with his clothes and paintings to notice so Kiba took the note down and read it.

Dear puppy,

~I didn't really appreciate that little hit earlier today

So I took the privilege to help myself in and repay the favor.

Hope you like the room. ~

Love Sasuke

P.s. Don't worry, I'm not even close to considering us even. And I think I know the perfect way for you to make it up to me in full…

Kiba balled up the paper in anger and threw it in the toilet and flushed. He knew Sasuke was serious about him being upset about dating Naruto being that he broke into his dorm and ruined it. _But how did he get in?_ Kiba asked himself and walked over to the broken window to see it was still locked. The door was in perfect condition so he didn't bust it down. _The Neighbors! Maybe they heard something._ Kiba silently walked past the grieving Naruto and walked out the door across the hall then knocked on the door. A girl about his age answered the door. She was just a little shorter than he was with dark blue, almost purple, hair. Her eyes were glassy and she wore and outfit that would make a polar bear overheat.

"Y-yes?" she said so quietly that Kiba barely heard it.

"Um…hi. My name's Kiba, I just moved in across the hall." He replied trying his best to ignore the cursing Naruto. He was going to get him a swear jar, it just wasn't cute when he cussed… _Cute?_

"M-mines H-hinata." She sounded like she was going to break from words alone and it wasn't helping the swear fest filling Naruto's room. "Is ther something…I can do…for you?" she said as though she was getting better every second she was near Kiba.

Oblivious, Kiba asked "Have you seen or heard any noise from our room like maybe glass breaking?"

"I heard it break about 5 minutes ago, I didn't want to be apart of anything so I just kept quiet. I've been sick all day but aside from that I haven't heard anything. It's a miracle I haven't even sneezed since you answered the door…I guess it must be your nice cologne." Naruto overheard this and ran to push Kiba back into their room with a "Back off sister, he's taken." Which make Hinata gasp to herself.

"What was that about?" Kiba asked annoyed his trip was cut short. Naruto shut the door and locked it.

"What do you mean' what was that about?'! she was obviously flirting with you." Naruto retaliated.

"I just asked her if she heard the glass break."

"And that's all it took apparently." Kiba didn't like where this was going so he took a direct approach and grabbed Naruto's hips and pulled him into his deep embrace. Naruto was surprised at this but became putty in Kiba's arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Kiba said quietly. It took a second before Naruto returned the hug. Naruto enjoyed every second of it which is why he groaned when Kiba let go and sat down on the destroyed bed to think. _We got back 3 minutes ago so he must have known we were coming and jumped out the window…I guess that's why there's glass on the sidewalk._ He was grateful he took that forensic science class. _So he didn't get through the window and the door's lock would be messed up if he'd picked the lock so someone else must've given him the key._ Kiba even surprised himself with his knowledge he'd gotten through the one science class he didn't sleep through. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Naruto sit next to him. Naruto glomped him so hard they both fell on the floor laughing. After about a minute of silence Kiba felt awkward again so he attempted to get up.

"We should go tell someo-" Kiba was interrupted by Naruto's lips touching his own. It wasn't a deep kiss but was passionate nonetheless. Naruto let his grip fall as he backed and sat up looking down at a surprised Kiba who then smiled and returned the kiss with just the same amount of passion. He let go and stood up offering his hand to Naruto to help him get up. It was late at night and Naruto just took his hand and pulled him back down next to him. Kiba yelped as he hit the carpeted floor. "What was that for?"

"Its late. Let's just sleep down here." Kiba looked at the clock and it was already 10:30. _Where does the time go?_ "Besides tomorrow's Saturday and I want my energy saved up." Naruto added the last part as though asking for _something._

"Don't get any ideas, its only the first date." Kiba said closing his eyes. He heard light breathing and looked over to see Naruto already sleeping. He put his arm around the blonde and fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

Naruto woke up alone on the floor of the destroyed room. He looked around to hear footsteps near his door then a knock. He lazily stood up almost falling over and stumbled to the door to open it. Naruto never saw the principal before and now knew why she barely makes appearances.

"Damn, those boobs are huge!" Naruto practically screamed loud enough to wake everyone in the hall. He recoiled when he saw the lady's veins pop out of her head.

"Grr…your lucky you're a student or you wouldn't live till tomorrow for that." She said walking past him. "Who's in the shower?" she asked. Naruto was still partially asleep so he didn't hear the water running until she said something.

"Oh that must be Kiba."

"Ah yes the new student. So what happened here?" She asked scanning the room.

"We think someone snuck in and trashed the place." He replied not showing any emotion. Truth is he didn't care what had happened, he was still in his own little world from last night's kiss. The water had shut off but Naruto didn't notice that either.

"Any idea who it could be?" The bathroom door opened and Kiba walked out with nothing but a towel around his waist to below his knees. Naruto had to fight back a nosebleed as Kiba was almost fully exposed. _Damn. His body's so perfect._ He thought as he looked at Kiba's wet, dripping six pack and chest. He sat on the dead mattress to keep his _little Naruto_ under control for the most part.

"Ah Kiba I'm Principal Tsunade." Said the woman. Kiba just nodded at her introduction. "we're here to find out who did this to your dorm room. Any ideas?" Kiba didn't tell Naruto yesterday because he didn't want him to feel like he was ashamed of him, he felt right with Naruto and Naruto was out so Kiba felt it was his turn.

"I have a pretty good idea. It was Sasuke Uchiha. He isn't too happy about me and Naruto going out." Kiba wondered why Tsunade looked as pissed as anyone could get. "What's wrong?"

"Sasuke's brother Itachi is the superintendant." Kiba got confused. Tsunade decided to clarify. "This isn't the first time Sasuke's done something like this. At east ten other students have complained about him but we can't expel them without his brother's consent. It's the district's rule to have expulsions go through the superintendant so Sasuke can basically only be put in detention and suspension which are, of course, only temporary." Kiba was pissed. He could do anything and get away with it. "Well just try your best to ignore him and we'll get your spare key from the janitor's key to give to you since Naruto only has one." It snapped in Kiba's head. _So that's how he got in._ "Give us one day to fix your dorm. Go to town, have some fun and we should be done by 8:30 or so."

"Wait your not mad about...you know...us?" Kiba asked a little surprised. Tsunade just smiled and shook her head and left their room while pulling out her cell phone.

"Well that was boring." Naruto said standing up. (I agree with Naruto but I had to explain this stuff) "Let's go Kiba." He said throwing Kiba's only pair of clothes at him. Kiba caught them and went into the bathroom to change. Once he was done they left and got into Kiba's car in the parking lot.

"So where to?" Kiba asked

"Well the movie doesn't start for hours so lets go to get some clothes for you seeing you only have one pair."

"Ya, sorry about that, guess I packed too fast and forgot a bag at my house. I guess getting new ones is just as good, they were getting a little small for me anyway." Kiba said starting the car and pulling out. Kiba was focused on the road and Naruto was focused on Kiba and didn't notice the car following them from a distance.

* * *

Yay chapter 3 done :D im glad people like my story ^^ i know people want lemons and i promise they will come soon, either next chapter or the one after that. Review plz ^^ i mean i did give them their first kiss ;3


	4. Chapter 4

Yay chapter 4 (3) is up :D positive reviews ^^ ok i tried to make this chapter a little longer.  
Btw, i luv the positive reviews but i'd appreiciate some criticism. plz and ty

* * *

Chapter 3

**Showing Off**

Kiba wasn't necessarily a good driver since he had only just gotten his driver's license a week before going to public school. His mother had never told him the proper way to drive and was always too busy to get in some practice with him, so he was left with his sister who had, over the course of one month, received over 30 driving violations and 4 DUIs. She called it her "skills".

The drive, however, went smoothly with talk about each other's families and old friends with the occasional scream to stop at a red light. After almost crashing head-on with a cop car (and earning a ticket) they arrived at an outlet mall that was almost as big as Kiba's old neighborhood. Seeing it was only a few miles away from school and a grocery store across the street, it would most likely become a regular thing to come here so Kiba tried his best to remember the way here.

Naruto opened the door on his side and stepped out while Kiba turned off the car and taking in the scenery of little islands in the middle of the road. Naruto motioned for Kiba to get out and follow him. He opened the door and stepped out only to be charged at by a auburn Sedan. The car headed straight for them and made no attempt to swerve out of the way. Naruto stood there frozen, staring at the car speeding towards him. Kiba's quick reflexes kicked in, grabbing Naruto and running onto one of the islands towards a midst of thick trees. The Sedan finally diverted its direction to swing around the corner of the mall and take off down the street. Naruto returned to reality once the car was out of earshot. He held on tight to Kiba's arm still slightly shaking.

"Damn drunks." Naruto said trying to regain his composure. He leaned against Kiba's muscular frame. Kiba blushed at the warming contact and held Naruto close.

"We're okay now so don't worry. Let's just try to forget this ever happened and go inside hmm?" Kiba offered trying to lighten to mood. He leaned forward to try to get Naruto to stand on his own so they could walk but he didn't budge. Naruto looked up at Kiba and smiled as big as his face would physically allow.

"You-you saved me Kiba, thanks so much!" Naruto said bear hugging Kiba who started turning blue. "Sasuke would never have done that for me." He added dryly. Kiba started flailing for air and Naruto let go allowing his brunette's cheeks regain their color. He held Kiba's cheeks and pulled his lips onto his own. Kiba stared at the blonde's action and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling. They stood there melding their feelings together through a deep passionate kiss. Naruto's lips felt tender and cool on Kiba's while his were warm and soft to Naruto.

20 seconds felt like an eternity of bliss until Naruto licked Kiba's lower lip asking for entrance. Kiba was nervous to say the least. This was the only the second time this happened, once before with his on/off ex-girlfriend, Ino. He slowly parted his lips to let Naruto in. The blonde, impatient as always, pushed through the small opening and tried to memorize Kiba. His taste, his feel, his…passion; that was the only word Naruto could use for it. "Love" was just a distant dream for Naruto and a word he used too lightly, scaring away others by saying it too early or even saying it at all. He didn't want to end what he and Kiba had now so he kept it to himself.

Kiba felt right with Naruto, more right than he ever did with Ino. She was cold and lifeless, shallow was an understatement. He felt like taking control of the situation, wanting to be the dominant one in the relationship, but resisted to let Naruto have his moment. Naruto retreated and pulled back with an impossibly big smile that looked like it would go off his face.

"W-wow…maybe I should save you more often huh?" Kiba chuckled. He looked around to see he had gathered a crowd. In the crowd were death glares, smiles, fangirl squeals, and passed out teenagers with nosebleeds. Even with all the attention on him, Kiba didn't even flinch. He was glad he didn't have to hide his feelings. Now everybody knew that Naruto was his and he was Naruto's.

"Eh…I don't like the response were getting." Naruto said with a sweat drop and his smile twisting into a failing fake one.

"Then let's go inside." Kiba replied putting his arm around Naruto's waist and walked inside. They got into the mall without confrontation and only the sound of more fangirl screams followed. Everybody stopped and looked at the new couple, some with disgust, others with admirance and jealousy. Naruto spotted some T-shirts in a store window and dragged Kiba into the store. He was more into hoodies than T-shirts but went in anyway. _Why not get him something._ Kiba thought as he followed Naruto around the store who kept pulling things off shelves onto the floor. Naruto ran into the dressing room while Kiba picked up the mess.

After hours of coping with Naruto's shopaholic outburst in the store Kiba left to go look for some hoodies in another store. It only took ten minutes for him to pick out some clothes, he wasn't picky, and started back to the other store.

"Can nobody beat Choji, the human bowling ball?!" yelled the announcer who was gesturing to an obviously overweight guy inside a sumo ring. "A lifetime supply of ramen to anybody who can knock big boy here off the mat! If you can't win you can try again the next day, we'll be here all week!" Kiba remembered seeing empty cups of ramen all over Naruto's dorm. _Maybe…nah there's no way I could beat him in sumo wrestling._ Kiba decided against it and walked back to the store to find a very pissed off Naruto.

"Where the hell have you been? I turn around for 5 minutes and you disappear on me." Naruto crossed his arms trying his best to look upset. Kiba walked up to him and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Sorry, but I just went to get some stuff for me while you were shopping here." He said as innocently as possible. "Did you get something?"

"Just a few shirts, jeans, and some boxers and socks, the norm." Naruto had already forgotten his anger. Kiba was just that good at faking innocence that no one could stay mad at him for long. He had completely forgotten about the car incident earlier and just wanted to spend time with _his_ Kiba. "Well we still have an hour before Tsunade's done with our room…wanna get some food? We could try that new restaurant downtown. I hear they have the best ramen in town!" Naruto seemed almost too excited about it.

"Sure, as long as they sell something other than that too." Kiba mocked at Naruto's expense. Naruto just glared at him then lead the way to the car.

…

The drive was relatively clear of cars. "Looks like they knew you were coming." Naruto joked, Kiba joined knowing his own driving sucked. "Must've wanted to save me the trouble and just go to the hospital themselves." They both laughed.

Kiba parked the car and they both walked in the front door of Konoha's Bar and Grill. It was a club in disguise. There were girls dancing in swimsuits and splashed with water while 80's rock music played and men cat calling at the dancers.

"Wow, dinner _and_ a show." Kiba was smacked upside the head by his blonde. "Ow, you know I was just kiddin."

"They don't know that." Naruto said. He actually sounded generally upset. He didn't like the idea of slutty women rubbing up against Kiba. Kiba just smiled and put his arm on Naruto's shoulders. "Don't worry, you're the only one for me, besides, I'm into shorter people like you." Kiba flashed his canines only to be kneed in the one place it mattered. Kiba squeaked in pain but tried to remain standing less he draw attention to the issue.

Naruto walked over to a booth and took a seat and patted the one next to him smiling at his accomplishment.. Kiba, painstakingly, shuffled over and quickly sat down putting his head on the table moaning quietly in pain. A waitress walked up to them half naked like most of the other girls and noticed Kiba's state.

"Sug, you ok?" she asked rubbing his back. Kiba just nodded not looking up. _Five bucks says Naruto'd hit me if I commented. _And he was right. Naruto had his pimp hand ready. As much as Kiba wanted to be dominant, he wasn't doing a very good job. The waitress just shrugged and took there orders while occasionally winking at Kiba, who's pain had finally started to dull.

"I'm going to get you back for that." Kiba said glaring at Naruto. Naruto just smiled, but it soon faded as the waitress came back. She laid Kiba's plate in front of him and practically threw Naruto's at him. Naruto just about jumped her until Kiba grabbed his wrist and smiled. "And this is me getting you back." Naruto just looked surprised while Kiba fakely eyed the waitress while making a low growl noise. She just giggled and hopped away. Kiba looked back at a cherry of a head that was Naruto.

"Oh yes, I _have_ skills like that."

"Let's see what skills you have without eyes!"

"Rar, someone's a little jealous. Well…just consider us even then." Kiba said with a big smile. "I'm done flirting with her if that'll make you happy, babe." Naruto smiled. He liked that name, Sasuke never treated him nicely. Sasuke used him, lied to him, even cheated on him. _No Sasuke doesn't matter now. Kiba is all that I need._ Naruto told himself and mentally smacked himself for even thinking about that snake. He focused on the hot meal in front of him and gulped it down as quickly as it came. Kiba just stared in disbelief as Naruto chugged the huge bowl of steaming hot noodles in a matter of seconds.

"Erm…wanna…share?" Kiba asked pushing his plate towards Naruto who just smiled and nodded. Kiba had a strange feeling if he didn't share, his wallet would feel the consequences. After finishing Kiba's meal, they left the tab and a little tip (on Kiba's end, even though she was a game to Kiba she still provided pretty decent service). "Hey, Naruto, since we're in town wanna push the movie to now? It's just down the street."

"Sure sounds great Kibbles." Naruto smiled at his pet name for Kiba who just stared at him questioningly. "What? Don't like it?"

"Eh my sister calls me that, it just a little weird." Kiba said focusing on driving. "Kib Kib?" "Mother." "…ew…um…ok just babe then." Naruto just chuckled at Kiba's various nickname's. As they took off they didn't notice an auburn Sedan slowly pull out from behind the restaurant.

* * *

Erm...i don't feel like thats my best chapter...longest, but not the best  
Any way thats what reviews are for :D ok i wont post a new chapter unless i get at least one review for this chapter (gewd or bad) ttyl ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Well, i got another review so here's the next chapter...  
Im sorry i cant really make these longer, its my brain...it works for an hour then shuts down so whateverim working on gets cut short  
But anyway thnks for the reviews ^^

* * *

Chapter 4

**Bodyguards**

The movie theater wasn't anything Kiba was used to. His town's movie theater was only the size of a barn, mostly because it was a crappy projector on the side of a barn, and this was huge. There were at least 10 revolving doors in the front, spotlights shining into the black sky illuminating to a distance with casino music on loop play over the course of 5 songs. The parking lot was almost the size of the outlet mall and filled with shining arrows pointing the direction traffic was supposed to go. Valets were standing at the door switching between one another as people pulled in with cars. There were at least 3 floors but only one was used for movies, the second floor was the casino and the third was for employees only.

"Think they have enough crap?" Kiba said blocking the light with his free hand while the other was being used to drive.

"I heard it was bought by some billionaire from Suna (one of the biggest cities behind Konoha) and wanted to 'liven up this hick town' and upgraded the old one." Naruto answered with resent to the use of "hick town". Kiba was starting to slow down and looked around confused where to go. "Just drive up to the dude with the red vest, he'll park the car for us." Kiba just chuckled at this request.

"Like I would trust anyone else but you to drive my car, its still being paid off and if he even scratches it my mother will kill both of us."

"You don't have to, its just a luxury." Naruto said a little taken back. After 10 minutes of driving they found a spot on the other end of the parking lot. "Well walking never hurt anyone." It finally clicked in Naruto's head. "You'd trust me with your car?" he asked wholeheartedly surprised.

"Of course, why wouldn't I trust my boyfriend?" Kiba said with a smirk at his blonde's cuteness.

"Well…I...just thought…" Naruto stuttered. Silently screaming in his head that Kiba was his and no one else's. He was finally stopped with a kiss from Kiba. After pulling away Kiba got out of the car and opened Naruto's side.

"Well, well…a gentleman." Said a feminine voice from behind Kiba. He turned to see a bright pink haired girl about his age holding hands with a dude who looked like he was dragged out of bed. She wore black short shorts with a dark pink sweatshirt and a white scarf. He was wearing what looked like to be pajamas. _Guess he did just get out of bed. And she looks familiar, where have I met her before?_ Kiba thought. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura and this is Shikamaru." She said pulling who seemed to be her boyfriend. She said Shikamaru's name sounding disappointed.

"Love you too, honey." He sighed.

She just giggled. "It's not often you meet a hot guy with good manners." She said winking.

"Ugh, another girl flirting with you Kiba." Naruto said getting out of the car and closing the door. He walked next to Kiba. "My name's Naruto and this is Kiba."

"I could've introduced myself you know." Kiba remarked rolling his eyes.

"Well you took too long." Naruto laughed.

"Now tell me Naruto, Kiba, what are couple of hot bo-…men doing out this late at night?" she asked in a seductive tone towards Kiba. Naruto was sick of girls trying to pick up his man so he grabbed Kiba's arm.

"_We're_ on our first date, Sakura." He said matter-of-factly.

"Aww…you two are gay? Poo…" she said disappointed. Shikamaru didn't seem phased by the fact they were gay but rather his girlfriend tried to pick one of them up and started chuckling to himself. "The figures…all the hot guys are either gay or taken. Oh well, what movie are you guys seeing?" She was completely oblivious to Shikamaru's new found glaring skill.

"One of the new ones, isn't that right Kiba?" he said kissing Kiba on the cheek. Kiba's heart sank, the only new movies were all scary, and he was still partially afraid of the dark…and his mom coming in at night to check up on him when he was little didn't help. _Sad isn't it?_ He thought to no one (wink ;]). "Erm…is he ok?" Kiba asked pointing to Shikamaru in an attempt to change the subject. Shikamaru didn't realize he was still glaring. Sakura just smiled.

"Something wrong, dear?" she asked giggling. He just turned away and mumbled "troublesome". "anyway," Sakura continued, "mind if we tag along? I've wanted a reason to cuddle with Shika here and pretend to be scared so he'll feel more manly." She whispered to Kiba and Naruto making sure Shikamaru didn't hear.

"Not a problem." Kiba said smiling but then it hit him like Naruto's ring hand. "You sneaky little bastard." Kiba growled to Naruto.

"What?" Naruto said innocently.

"You chose a scary movie on purpose." Naruto just laughed and nodded. "Well jokes on you, im not gunna be scared." He said mentally patting himself on the back.

**Inside the movie theater**

"OH HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, DON'T GO IN THERE!!!!!" Kiba screamed at the top of his lungs at the movie while everyone started throwing popcorn and condiments at him to shut up. He buried his head in Naruto's shoulder trying to block the images on the screen from his eyes. Naruto only laughed quiet enough to not disturb anyone else. He kept laughing with Sakura and Shikamaru at Kiba until Naruto felt a hand on his crotch. He looked down to see Kiba groping him.

"You know we're in a public place babe?" Naruto said a little worried about what Kiba was going to do until Kiba put him into a vicegrip sending massive pain throughout him. He had to cover his mouth to keep from screaming. His eyes started to water as he fought back the screams.

"Mess with me huh?" Kiba said growling still having his hold on Naruto. "Then you'll regret it." He said with an evil grin. Sakura and Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh hysterically. One person got up and left the room to get the bouncer getting them thrown out. Sakura and Shikamaru kept laughing all the way to their cars, which happened to be parked next to each other. Naruto was having trouble walking so Kiba had to carry him on his back.

"You know, you should kiss it better Kiba." Naruto whispered in Kiba's ear. Kiba just dropped him on the ground and grabbed his foot and dragged him to the car on the ground. "Ouch. Kiba I'm. ow! Sorry." Kiba just laughed to himself. Sakura had to keep from falling but it was too late for Shikamaru who was already rolling on the ground in laughter. Kiba picked Naruto up bridal-style and carried him into the car's passenger side. He fell asleep after Kiba kissed him in the forehead.

"Where you two headed?" Sakura asked after she finally stopped laughing enough to talk.

"We should get back to school, East Ame High."

"Get out, we go there too." Sakura said, glowing.

"That's were I remember you from." Kiba said finally remembered why she looked so familiar. "I see you in the halls all the time, its kinda hard to miss that hair."

"And her big forehead." Shikamaru added and laughed again. Sakura stomped over and took Shikamaru's shirt collar and headbutted him in the face. He fell down with a bloody nose somehow still laughing.

"Well having a big forehead comes in handy." She said smiling. "Hey why don't we hang out tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." Kiba grinned. "What tim-" he was cut off by the sound of a car revving its engines behind him and shining its headlights at him. He turned to see the same auburn Sedan from before. It started going full speed. Kiba thought it was coming for him again but it was headed for the car.

"Naruto!" he yelled grabbing Naruto's arm pulling him out of the open door onto the ground. The Sedan slammed into his car and completely destroyed it. "What the hell?!" he yelled at the driver who had turned the car around. He was holding Naruto closely and Sakura and Shikamaru had disappeared. The car revved its engines again before speeding at the couple who were still on the ground. Kiba closed his eyes and expected the pain to come any second.

…it never came. He looked up to see Sakura's car intercept the Sedan's path by ramming the front end of the car with hers. The Sedan was knocked to the side.

"Get in!" she yelled. Kiba nodded and ran to the back seat and she took off. "Are you too okay?" she asked looking in the rearview mirror while still going fullspeed fown the residential streets.

"I…I think so." He responded running his hand through Naruto's hair. _Damn he's a heavy sleeper. _Kiba thought while smiling to see he was okay.

"What was all that about?" Shikamaru asked looking around to make sure the car hadn't followed.

"I don't know. Earlier today that guy tried to run us over at the mall and I'm not sure but I think I saw it at the restaurant. But I wasn't sure so I didn't pay it any mind, we just thought he was drunk or something." Kiba kept staring at Naruto's sleeping face. "I'm just glad he's okay."

"Well don't forget your health too, Kiba." Sakura said still focusing on the road. They had pulled into the school parking lot and Sakura helped Kiba help Naruto out of the car and up to the room while Shikamaru locked the car then followed. Once they got to Kiba and Naruto's room he opened the door. Just like Tsunade had said, it was completely rebuilt with a deadbolt in the door for extra security. He placed Naruto on the bed and turned to Sakura and Shikamru.

"Thanks for your help Sakura, if it wasn't for you-"

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you two are okay. Make sure to lock your door and window before you go to sleep. Your room isn't far from ours. Room 203. Come to us if you need anything." We'll come by tomorrow so we can hang out 'k?" Sakura's mood was a little too happy for what just happened. Kiba didn't mind, he needed some positive feedback and Sakura was able to do that.

"Thank you. Good night." Kiba walked over to the window and closed the new blind curtain then locked it. Sakura and Shikamaru both said their good-byes and left. Kiba locked the door with the chain and laid next to Naruto. He pulled the blankets over them and waited, staring at Naruto's sleeping form, until the temptation of sleep took over.

* * *

Boo another short one...it seemed so long on microsoft word ...oh well, ok i promised a lemon in this chapter but i couldn't get it in (my brain died again) so im definately going to try the next chapter. ITS SPRING BREAK. so ill be able to focus more on the story. Thanks to all who reviewed and new reviewers would be greatly appriciated. GOOD/BAD/CRITICS/SUGGESTIONS and an editor is still wanted ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, i'm liking the feedback and i think this is my longest chapter yet :D. Anyway im gonig to start responding to reviews here so yall know im listening

gothss123 - I agree with you 100%

MusicRoxTheEarth - Luv the advice, I'll add him this chapter

Lathan Lover - Totally, read this chapter thn give me some ideas lol

csenaruto - I really wish i could make them all this long, so ill try ^^

LadyGhost92 - Sorry, ill try not make anymore cliff hangers

XxDoublePersonalityxX - i usually update daily if not 3 days unless something happened to where i couldn't find the time xP

So here is Chapter 6 (5) and i'm sure i will either get more feedback like Lathan Lover's or get shot o-e  
Erm...o...k

* * *

Chapter 5

Visitors

Kiba opened his eyes from his black vision only to be cloaked in more darkness. All that was visible was a light faintly shining in the distance. _Where am I?_ He asked himself as he turned his body to look for something or someone who could explain just where he was. But the only sense of other presence was from the light. Kiba tried to focus on said light. _Is…is it getting bigger?_ The light continued to grow until is shrouded most of Kiba's vision. _No…it's getting closer! _He thought as he heard a familiar sound…_a car engine_. That car, it was coming for him again. He tried waving his hands to motion for the car to stop, but his hands felt like they were in handcuffs. _Stop!_ He tried to scream but no sound came out. The car was getting closer, the light vanished into focus of two light spots, the headlights. _Stop the car! Please!_ He screamed at the top of his lungs…still no sound. He could see the wheels spinning. He tried to jump away but his feet were frozen to the ground. The car was too close. He could see the driver's silhouette. _…Sasuke…_ CRASH!

Kiba woke in a deep sweat, breathing heavily. He glanced wildly around the room to see he was back in his dorm. He sat up, now half-covered by the sheet. He still had his clothes on from yesterday and Naruto was still sound asleep. HE felt a small pain in his chest hand grabbed the area the clothes covered. HE took some deep breathes and soon the pain diminished. He sighed and just kept staring at the sheet on the bed until a knock came from the door.

"Naruto? Kiba? It's me Sakura open up!" He flinched at the high-pitched squeak that was his new friend's yelling voice. HE hesitantly got up and slumped over to the door and removed the chain, undid the deadlock and opened the door halfway until Sakura pushed it in the rest of the way knocking Kiba down in the process.

"Ow!" he yelped as he fell on his ass. "Could you have at least waited until the door was all the way open? And why are you screaming? Are you trying to wake up everyone?" HE said with a smart ass attitude.

"Ok first, don't chu take that tone with me boy." She said rolling her neck. "Second I've been knocking for ten minutes so I got worried, and third everybody's already awake, its 5 in the afternoon." She pointed to Naruto's digital clock that flashed 5:00.

"Oh…" he mumbled defeated. He stood up holding his head and walked over to Naruto. He started to shake him. "Hey blondie, get up, its 5:00"…No response. "Yo, Naruto wake up." Nothing. Kiba flicked Naruto's forehead.

"Mmm…Kiba…" Naruto started to drool and stiffen. Kiba just flinched. He grinned and walked over to the bathroom and returned with a glass of water. His grin turned into a twisted smile as he pour the freezing liquid on Naruto's erection. "Uhn…huh? Cold…cold, Cold COLD COLD!" He screamed as he shot up and hit the wall behind him with his head. "The Hell Kiba?!" he said rubbing the back of his head while Sakura went to opposite bed and took a pillow over her face to muffle her laughing fit.

"Why don't' you tell me? You mumbled my name, started to drool and got a hard on." He said pointed to Naruto's now deflated friend.

"I can't help it, your sexy." Kiba just blushed while Sakura started laughing again. Naruto finally noticed she was in the room. "Oh hey Sakura." He noticed something missing from this picture. "Where's Shikamaru?" Sakura removed the pillow to answer his question.

"Shika's calling friends to meet us for our night out. We always go out on Saturdays."

"I thought it was just going to be the four of us." Kiba said tilting his head. _Cute!_ Sakura squealed in her head.

"Sounds fun." Naruto said with his contagious smile. He didn't even know about the idea and still went along with it. Kiba was caught in Naruto's smile and put on his own.

"Who's all coming?" Kiba asked.

"Well, Neji and his cousin Hinata, Shino, Lee, and Tenten. All friends of me and Shika."

"Well I met Hinata before." Kiba said.

"And she tried to pick you up." Naruto glared at his brunette.

"Well so did I." Sakura giggled until she was caught in Naruto's glare. "Hun, you shouldn't be so possessive." She giggled again.

"Well she knows we're together right Naru-chan?" Kiba asked trying to lighten the mood. Naruto's glare ended as Kiba's innocent look came up. _Damn his puppy dog eyes._

"Well anyway, you two can bring whoever you want." When Sakura finished Naruto's cell phone went off on the desk nearby. HE picked it up without looking at the caller ID and answered it.

"Hello? … Oh hey bro… Your what? … Why? …uh-huh…no need for name calling…shut u. When?...Now?...Ya..Fine, ill meet you outside." Naruto hung up his cell phone and sighed deeply.

"What's goin' on?" Kiba asked as Naruto got up from the bed.

"That was my big brother, Kyuubi, he just enrolled in this school and got assigned to our room, he wants me to show him around."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Kiba just shrugged.

"You haven't met him, he'll be nice at first, but when you get to know him he'll be a real pain." Naruto sighed again. "HE's outside right now so I need to go." He walked towards the door and opened it to catch Tsunade in mid knock.

"Oh, hello. I just came by to tell you that you two will have a new roommate." She said smiling.

"Ya my brother right?" Naruto said smiling back.

"Oh…well than make it two new roommates and I believe its Kiba elder sister Hana." Kiba just gawked at her in disbelief. _That means four people and three beds…looks like Kiby and I will have to share._ Naruto thought with his evil grin.

"Great, that's just great." Kiba face palmed himself. "Hana's like a mini mother…annoying, invasive, and easily angered.

"Well Kyuubi's just as bad, bossy, aggressive, and a huge ass." Naruto replied chuckling.

"Ahem…" two voices came from the hallway beside Tsunade who stepped back and walked away whistling. She was replaced by a woman a little taller than Kiba was. She was definitely older. She had the same tribal tattoos under her eyes with the same color hair as Kiba. She wore a cream cut-off sweatshirt with same colored sweatpants and shoes. Next to her appeared to be and older version of Naruto. Same color hair and hairstyle only with tints of red at the end of each spike. He even had the whiskers Naruto had. He wore a red sweatshirt and black jeans with black sandals. (Ain't my fashion horrible? =D) Kiba and Naruto bothed gulped and ran to the back window and started fighting over who got to jump out first. Sakura just went as far to wall away from tow as possible and silently laughed to herself. The window flew open and just as the two were about to jump and hand grabbed their shirt collars.

"Annoying huh?" Hana said pulling Kiba's head so his ear was next to her moth so he couldn't ignore her.

"An ass hmm?" Kyuubi said pinning Naruto to the wall. "Well, Naru-chan, you haven't seen anything yer."

"Hana, hehey, what's up? How's it going." Kiba's voice cracked.

"Kyu *gulp* I thought you were outside." Naruto tried to avoid eye contact with his brothers blood red eyes.

"Well the principal saw me and led me up here. But just think, if she didn't I would've missed all the oh so nice things you said about me." Kyuubi was literally growling. He suddenly burst into laughter and let Naruto go. "I guess its only fair though, I've been makin fun of you for years."

"And I'll get you back for such positive words Kibbles." Hana said flashing her canines, which were just as sharp as Kiba's, if not sharper. She released him. "I have to go pick up my schedule." And with that she left the room.

"So who is this?" Kyuubi said eyeing Kiba.

"This is Kiba, my…new boyfriend." Kiba was a little worried why Naruto was just admitting it. If his brother was anything like he mentioned then this wouldn't end well. "So I'd appreciate it if you didn't scare him off like you did in 5th grade."

"Oh come on Naruto, that was an accident." He said slightly annoyed.

"I don't think shoving him down a flight of stairs qualifies as an accident."

"It does if they don't catch me." Kyuubi just snickered. "Well I can see why you picked him, cute face, taller, nice body." Kiba started blushing madly.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto blushed as well and pulled his brother off Kiba.

"Just kiddin', jeez. You know I prefer girls. In fact that other girl who just left was kinda cute."

"Is that so?" Kyuubi turned to see Hana standing at the door looking at him with a weird smile. "Well…your kinda cute too." She said chuckling. Kyuubi just growled lightly at her use of the word cute, he was HOT not CUTE.

"Hey Hana," Kiba interrupted "Me and Naruto were going to a party tonight, Sakura said we could bring anyone we want, so what do you say?"

"Whose Sakura?" she asked confused. Sakura just raised her hand from Kiba and Naruto's bed.

"Us three and a few others were going to a party downtown, you two can come if you want." Sakura said smiling.

"Sounds fun." Hana said smiling.

"Eh…I guess" Kyuubi said reluctantly. He didn't fell too happy about being surrounded by underclassmen but went along with it since Hana did.

"Hey, um…Kyuubi was it? I believe the principal said to meet in her office after we got settled in." Hana said turning around to go into the hallway.

"Oh right." Kyuubi said following.

"Oh here." Sakura stopped them and took out a piece of paper and wrote something down. "This is the address, the party starts in half an hour so we'll just meet you there." Hana smiled and took the paper while Kyuubi just took it without acknowledging Sakura. "Hmph, your brother's rude Naruto." She said after the two had left.

"Well…you get used to it." He replied trying his best smile, and failing miserably at it.

"Anyway you two better get ready cause were leaving in 20 minutes." She walked over to the door. "We'll meet you in the downstairs lobby." She closed the door and Kiba went over to the bagged clothes from the mall. He pulled out a light gray t-shirt and blue jeans then walked into the bathroom. "Ill shower first then you can go how's that sound?" Kiba asked before closing the door.

"Aw…can't we shower together?" Naruto pleaded trying to copy Kiba's puppy dog eyes. Kiba just glared at him and Naruto took the hint. Kiba closed the door. He didn't want to move things too fast and realize all Naruto wanted was sex. When Kiba was done with his shower Naruto took his and they were out the door in 15 minutes. It took them another 3 to get to the lobby where there was Sakura and Shikamaru surrounded by other people.

"There they are." Sakura waved to get the boys attention and the others all turned.

They were rushed by a guy with huge eyebrows that looked like he'd been collecting them for years and glued them to his face. "Greetings, I am Rock Lee." He said holding out his hand. Naruto, a little afraid that if he touched Lee at all his eyebrows would be sucked from his face, shook his hand and Kiba followed.

"My name's Tenten." Said a girl about Naruto's height with her hair in two buns. "This is Neji," She pointed to a man with his hair in one large ponytail who looked like he really didn't care. "don't mind him he has a superiority complex." Neji just grunted. "And this is Shino," she gestured to a guy who hair was similar to Kiba's only black and hid most of his face by his coat and glasses. He looked like he held a grudge against most of the world. "and Sakura told me you already met Hinata." Tenten put her arm around Hinata who just blushed and looked down.

"Yeah, we've met her." Naruto said dryly. Kiba just elbowed him. "Nice to see you again Hinata."

"Y-you too Kiba." She stuttered just like last time. _Does she still have that cold?_ Kiba thought oblivious as usual.

"Well now that meet and greet is over, oh by the way guys I told them all about you," Naruto and Kiba just blushed. "and they're all okay with you two being together…well I don't know about Shino he just grunts." Everybody started laughing and Shino just grunted and turned away. "Let's get going, Tenten can drive. She brought her parents' van." They all left out the front door and piled into the SUV with Kiba and Naruto in the middle, Shino, Neji, and Hinata in the back, Shikamaru, who had temporarily disappeared in the lobby, was sitting on the floor between Kiba and Naruto, Sakura in shotgun and Tenten driving.

The road was piled with traffic, but Tenten was a driving expert who weaved through open spots. They arrived downtown in 5 minutes with everyone hyperventilating.

"Jesus Tenten." Shikamaru said trying to catch his breathe.

"Well I didn't want to be late."

"You obviously didn't want to survive either." Tenten ignored that last comment and pulled into the parking lot to an old warehouse looking place.

"I thought we were going to a party." Kiba said a little confused.

"We are, the party's inside." Sakura said getting out of the car. Naruto opened his side and everybody piled out of that door. There was a big man smoking a cigarette outside the door. He seemed out of zone until Shikamaru walked up to him. They both nodded and the man opened the door. They all walked inside and after the door was closed the music was too loud to hear the engine of an auburn Sedan pull into the parking lot.

There were lights of different colors shining everywhere to the beat of the music that played music from various artists.

"It's like a bar and a club put together." Sakura said pulling Naruto and Kiba's arm to get them to move. "So have fun dance, drink."

"You know were underage Sakura." Kiba said as Naruto was mesmerized by the flashing lights.

" Nobody asks questions here, the bartender is underage too, you don't see anybody complaining do ya?"

"Well then, I guess we could have some fun, how about it Naru-chan?" Kiba said grabbing Naruto's hand snapping him out of his trance.

"Sure, sounds fun. But…do we have to dance? I'm not one for it." Naruto said watching all the people dancing around on an elevated platform.

"Not at all, just do whatever." Sakura winked at them making sure they got the hint. The boys just blushed. Sakura giggled and went up to the platform and began dancing in the crowd.

"Well…I have to go to the bathroom." Kiba noticed the huge "BATHROOMS HERE" sign and began walking towards it. Naruto just walked over to the bartender's table and sat down watching the club goers partying. He turned towards the bartender. He looked like he was seven.

"Welcome, the name's Konohamaru." He said smiling and cleaning a glass with a washcloth. "What'll you be having?"

"Eh, not really thirsty right now I'll let you know when I am." Naruto said smiling. Konohamaru walked away to tend to another customer. Naruto turned around and gasped when all he saw was Sasuke's face close to his. "Sasuke, what're you do-" he was muffled by Sasuke's hand and pulled him away. Naruto started to flail and tried to punch Sasuke but was put in a choke hold. Everybody was so busy partying to notice Naruto dragged into the back of the club. Sasuke released Naruto only to pin him against the wall.

"Sasuke get off of me." Naruto said trying to push Sasuke off but couldn't. Sasuke was just too big. "I'm serious Sasuke let me-" he was cut off by Sasuke's lips on his own. Sasuke's tongue immediately shot into Naruto's mouth exploring every inch. Naruto kept trying to push Sasuke away but failed every time. Sasuke pulled back and grabbed Naruto's neck and started to lightly choke him. Sasuke used his free hand to tie Naruto's hands together with tape. He dragged Naruto into a backroom and threw him on the floor. He locked the door.

"Bite me and you'll regret it." Sasuke said in a monotone yet threatening voice. Naruto eyes widened as Sasuke began unzipping his pants.

"Sasuke, please stop." He pleaded as Sasuke sat on Naruto's chest and plunged himself down Naruto's throat. He began crying, but that only seemed to edge Sasuke on as he began thrusting. Naruto started to gag but Sasuke only went faster. Naruto choked as Sasuke came down his throat. Sasuke finished and pulled away.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Sasuke said smugly.

"Bastard." Was all Naruto got out until Sasuke flipped him over. "No! STOP!" Sasuke just laughed as he positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. Sasuke pressed in lightly until he heard a familiar voice from outside the door.

"Naruto? Where you at?" Kiba's voice came through the door.

"Kiba! Help!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke jumped growling lowly and got up pulling his pants on then ran out the window across from the door. Said door was knocked down by an angry Kiba who noticed Sasuke jump out the window. Kiba was so angry he was about to personally pull Sasuke's head off his body but then realized Naruto on the floor half naked.

"Naruto! What did he do?" Naruto just shook his head and began to cry. Kiba sat next to him and pulled the tape off of Naruto's hands. Naruto then pulled his pants up and hugged Kiba crying even louder.

"Kiba? Did you find him?" Kiba heard Sakura's voice from outside the room.

"In Here!" he yelled. Sakura burst into the room to see Naruto crying his eyes out.

"What happened?" She said wide eyed.

"Sasuke happened…"

* * *

K begin shooting me now i seriously wantd to punch myself multiple times just for even thinknig this, but i needed Sasuke to have more a bad rep so if (when) he dies i wont get shot as much. I won't blame anybody for flaming me now but reviews are still approved. Hope yall don't h8 me 4ever lol.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok chapter 6 (7) is up :D ty for more positive reviews  
O..k maybe not positive to a certain person...(Sasuke)...(cough)

* * *

Chapter 6

**To Catch a Predator**

"Officer Hayate, he almost just got raped can you hold off on the questions?" Kiba tried his best not to yell at the detective. Sakura had called the police when she met up with Kiba and Naruto in the back room, when they arrived they immediately started questioning, who was still holding onto Kiba and quietly sobbing. Shikamaru had tried to chase Sasuke but he had already drove off and Tenten had the keys to the van. Everyone in their group was in the room; except for Lee who had already fallen off the wagon.

"I'm sorry, Mr…" the detective looked at his paper. "Inuzuka? I'll just be outside when he's ready." Hayate walked out the doo and closed it behind him.

"Babe, do you want to go back to the school?" Naruto still couldn't talk straight so he just nodded to Kiba's question. "Ok, Tenten can you pull the van around?" She nodded and left out the door. Kiba couldn't stand seeing Naruto like this. He was usually so cheerful, energetic and happy. They all got up when they heard a car horn and walked out of the room towards the back exit. Kiba felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Hayate. Kiba gave Naruto to Sakura and they walked to the van. "He doesn't want to talk right now."

"That's understandable, but I called downtown on the name you gave us, Sasuke." Kiba scowled but nodded affirmatively. "Well, we came up with an idea. You see this isn't the first time Sasuke's done something like this. We couldn't catch him before because nobody had reported him."

"Why would nobody report him? That just doesn't seem right." Kiba was naturally surprised.

"It's because of his brother, Itachi. You see education is so big right now that the system has more influence than the government. Being he's so high up and has connections to those who are even higher than he is doesn't help. He can completely flush anybody out of the system so they can never be registered or enrolled in any school. And the other reason is lack of evidence, DNA, or witnesses."

"What? Isn't rape more than enough evidence?"

"He's smart he's never finished, and you're the first one who has even seen him do anything besides the victims. Without his DNA it's just a he said/she said." (Sorry I watch a lot of Law & Order xP)

"So what's your idea?" Kiba had a bad feeling about this but decided to ask.

"To catch him in the act. He seems particularly fond of Naruto-"

"Are you saying we use Naruto as bait?!" Kiba was more frustrated than surprised. "No way!" Kiba stood his ground and began a staring contest with the detective. After about a minute Kiba decided there was nothing more to say and left to meet a bunch of impatient people in a van.

"What took you so long?" Sakura asked as Kiba got in. She had become Naruto's new comfort pillow.

"I'll tell you later." He sat next to Naruto who returned t lean on him.

…

Once they got back to school it was 10:00. Tenten pulled next to the dorm building to let Naruto, Kiba, Sakura and Shikamaru out then went to find a parking spot. The four of them got to Naruto and Kiba's room. Sakura and Shikamaru left after both giving Naruto a sympathy hug. Naruto re-clung to Kiba as they walked in to see an angry Kyuubi and Hana.

"Where have you two been?" Kyuubi asked, oblivious to Naruto's pain. Hana, however, sensed it right away.

"What happened?" she said putting her hand on Naruto's shoulder. She pulled back when he flinched to her hug. Naruto's eyes were red from the tears and he refused to open them.

"It's…just been a rough night." Kiba helped Naruto onto the bed and sat next to him.

"I'll say, we went to the address Pinky gave us and the police cut it off. What the hell happened?" Kyuubi's voice wasn't as loud as before but still sounded upset.

"There was…a rape." Naruto cringed when Kiba said that word.

"Who was it?" Hana saw Naruto's reaction and hoped her intuition was wrong.

"…Me…" Naruto said weakly.

Naruto spent most of the next day in bed. Hana had gone to Sunday Church downtown and Kyuubi was out to find *cough* kill *cough* Sasuke. Kiba had taken care of Naruto, getting him food and water, calming him down and providing support. Naruto barely ate anything and really only got up to use the bathroom. But Kiba began to see his old Naruto return. He started to smile a little when Kiba was near him and even laughed at some of Kiba's jokes. He had Sakura watch him when he left to go talk to the principal.

"Mrs. Tsunade, about our class with Sasuke-" Kiba was cut off by Tsunade's hand raising in front of her.

"Sasuke dropped out." She said showing no emotion at all.

"That's good isn't it?"

"I don't know. This means that we don't know of his whereabouts. We have no way to track him now. He completely vanished from our radar." She looked directly into Kiba's eyes. "That's why I want to give Naruto some extra security escorts to and from class."

"But he has me."

"But you won't always be there. Now I've assigned you two to the same classes. The guards aren't allowed in there so I need someone on the inside. They also aren't allowed into your dorm for privacy reasons unless you ask them to do so." There was a rapid pounding on her door. "We'll talk about this later. Go on out and let…HIM…in." Kiba nodded and opened the door to find a man about Tsunade's height with long white spiky hair. He ran past Kiba who closed the door behind him and heard yelling on the other side.

When Kiba got back to his room he found Sakura on one of the beds alone. She looked at him and knew he was about to ask where Naruto was and pointed to the bathroom door. Kiba nodded and sat across from her on Hana's bed. Sakura broke the silence. "Kiba…what did the detective want yesterday?"

"He said Sasuke's done this before but no one has ever reported him." Kiba sighed.

"What!? Why?" Sakura's eyes widened and Kiba explained what Hayate had told him. Sakura just wanted to pummel Sasuke till he was just a bloddy pulp on the side of the road…or anyone else who even looked at Naruto wrong.

"He said he wants to use Naruto as bait to lure Sasuke out so they can catch him." Kiba looked pissed when he said this.

"We can't let him." Sakura protested.

"That's what I said." Kiba and Sakura looked up when they heard another voice from inside the room say "I want to do it." They turned to find Naruto inside the bathroom door. "I can't live the rest of my life looking over my shoulder. The sooner he's put away, the better."

"But I don't think-" Kiba was cut off by Naruto's lips pressing against his. Naruto pulled away and looked into his brunette's eyes.

"Please, let me do this." He sat down and pulled a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "This is the detective's personal phone."

"But…" Kiba just sighed. "If you feel that you can do it." Naruto nodded and grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number.

"Ok, here's the plan." Hayate began. "The Ame annual festival is coming for the week. You and Kiba are to go together and play some games, ride some rides, you know have fun. Make it look natural. Then, at about 9:00 go to the Hall of Mirrors. Both of will pretend to get lost and separate. I'll be on the security cameras watching Naruto path. If Sasuke tries anything on him we'll catch him. Kiba you go through to the end and wait for us to come out. And naruto, if he doesn't show then we can try again tomorrow. Sasuke is a stalker. Hayate finished as Kiba and Naruto nodded. He then turned to Sakura. "And Sakura, you can help me with the cameras and tracking." Sakura nodded.

"How do you know this'll work?" Kiba asked with worry in his voice.

"I don't but its worth a shot or else he goes free. We have a week to catch him." Hayate turned to leave. "I'll call you tomorrow morning, the festival starts at 5:00 but you won't go until you want to." They all nodded again and Hayate left. Sakura stood up.

"I have to go get Shikamaru, my parents are in town and we have to have lunch with them." She left the room without waiting for a response. She was clearly upset. Kiba and Naruto were left alone in their room. Kiba laid down with his hands behind his head and Naruto climbed over him.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked but Naruto pulled him into another kiss and immediately licked his bottom lip. Kiba was surprised to say the least. Then he felt a hand go into his pants. Kiba pulled back. "are you sure? I mean after all that's happened-" he was shut up again by his blonde's lips. Naruto pushed his tongue through and started tasting Kiba again. It was a toxic taste, he couldn't get enough. He finally pulled back and pushed Kiba's shirt upward but Kiba didn't move his arms. "Don't you think we're moving a little fast?" Naruto just looked at him.

"Way to kill the mood. But if you don't want to I'll stop."

"It's not that but…I just don't our relationship to be about sex. And what about yesterday?" Naruto giggled.

"Trust me it won't be, I just want to have a little fun. Besides, you helped me, even when I was a wreck, I can't thank you enough so I just wanted to show it." Naruto had his contagious smile again. He lifted Kiba's shirt again and Kiba complied this time lifting his arms. Naruto took in the sight before him. His eyes weren't filled with lust, but admiration. Kiba's body was perfect. Curves and all. Naruto continued to kiss Kiba but then started with his neck nibbling and leaving small bite marks that wouldn't last. HE then trace Kiba's muscle line with his tongue making the brunette moan. Naruto stopped at his nipple and began to suck which only made Kiba moan louder. After playing a bit he continued down to his waistline. Naruto slowly unzipped Kiba's pants with his teeth and pull them off showing Kiba's boxers holding a huge bulge. Naruto just smiled as he kiss the appendage through the fabric. It was a moan-fest from Kiba and Naruto removed the boxers to reveal all of Kiba. Naruto was surprised by the size but just smiled and licked the head. Kiba couldn't stop the moans so he just covered his mouth with a hand to quiet them a little. Naruto licked the base before taking all of it into his mouth. Kiba fisted his hand in the blonde forest on his boyfriend's head. Naruto started bobbing and Kiba tried his best not to thrust into the boy's mouth. Naruto started to suck causing Kiba to lose it and Came into Naruto's mouth who happily swallowed and laid next to Kiba. "How's I do?" Naruto smiled.

"Wow…" was all Kiba could say. He was glad it didn't go farther otherwise he would've went animalistic on the blonde. "That was…just wow." Naruto chuckled. Kiba sat up and pulled his pants back on. "I'm going to get some lunch wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm gunna take a nap." Naruto said as Kyuubi walked in.

"Dam guy's a freaking ninja, I couldn't find any trace of him." Kyuubi sounded more disappointed than upset.

"Oh good you're here." Kiba said. "I'm going to get us some lunch can you watch him?"

"I don't need a babysitter."

"And I don't need to babysit. That's what the people outside are for.

"What people? God dam her, I said no." He walked out the door to see the bodyguards. "Ok since you're here." Kiba started and grabbed the two guards attention. "I'm going out so keep an ear out for Naruto." They both nodded. Kiba closed the door and walked down to the cafeteria.

"Guess I'm going to take a nap too." Kyuubi said laying on his bed. "So Naru-chan, how does he taste?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wha…what?"

"Don't play dumb, I heard you two from down the hall." Kyuubi chuckled and rolled over. Naruto just blushed and rolled to face away from his brother and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Woot first LEGAL lemon :D not very long but Kiba gives the reason x3  
So more reviews plz :D the more reviews = faster updates  
Flamers r still unwanted and shall be smited...metophorically...(cough)


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry i havent updated for a while but i just couldnt think for a while :P anyway i luv the reviews ^^

Enderance - I have an issue with capitalizing just teh H in He so it comes out HE by mistake lol

storyprincess92 - Tysm ^^ im not the writing type but it helps to know you like it ^^

csenaruto - lol hope this was soon enough for you

Dragon Born's blood - lol dont worry he will (i think u might like a certain part of this chapter ;)

Dean the Cuddly Fox - I met you halfway xD

teejay - i like plot twists, in fact theres a good one coming (damnit im a spoiler xD)

Naruto15 - who doesnt? lol

XxDoublePersonalityxX - luv ur reviews ^^

* * *

Reversal of Plans

"_Ah…Kiba…faster." Naruto moaned as his sharp toothed boyfriend rammed into him repeatedly. Naruto loved the feeling of Kiba filling him but couldn't handle how slow he was going. Kiba got a gleam in his eyes when Naruto moaned and obeyed. He went faster and harder. "AH! Right there Kiba." Naruto screamed as Kiba hit his sweet spot. Kiba kept pace and aimed for that spot over and over, hitting it each time making the blonde see white. Naruto took the chance to lick beads of sweat off Kiba's chest. It was that same toxic taste that was purely Kiba. He tightened as he was reaching his climax and Kiba seemed to notice and started pumping his length in time with the thrusts while holding up his weight with the other hand. "Im…im gunna cum…" Naruto managed to gasp out. Kiba said nothing but smiled and pumped faster until-_

SLAM! The door to there room opened and Kiba looked surprised he pushed that hard and quietly closed it behind him. He hoped he didn't wake Naruto but obviously failed. He noticed he wakened up his blonde and smiled innocently and tossed a bag on his still lying stomach.

"Hey…whats this?" he looked at the bag displeased that his wonderfully kinky dream was interrupted. He looked at the clock that flashed 2:00. _He left at twelve…it took him 2 hours to get back?_

"It's lunch, I don't want you passing out from hunger ya know." Kiba said sipping his smoothy that he had gotten at Sonic. He sat next to his blonde and kissed his cheek while pulling out a chicken sandwich from the bag. Naruto looked in and saw nothing in the bag.

"I thought u said-" He stopped to realize something. He was never a really "wake up and smell the coffee" person and finally realized that Kiba had a bruises was a breathing heavily. "What happened? Are you okay?" Kiba just chuckled.

"I'm just fine" Kiba said with his award-winning-Naruto-impersonation smile. "Just took a little more to get you your lunch."

"You got beat up to get me lunch?" Naruto said with a hint of suspicion.

"Well not for today of course." Kiba smiled and yelled to the hallway. "Bring it in boys!" As he called two moving men came in with a bunch of boxes labeled "Machisan Ramen" and Naruto's eyes widened while shining.

"Omaigawd Kiba! How'd could you afford all this?" Naruto said hugging the brunette while the people put the boxes in the multiple cabinets around the room. It clicked in Naruto's head about the guy in the mall and the lifetime supply of ramen for beating the fat dude. Naruto was never one for remembering names. "You didn't!"

"Haha, I see you remember that mall guy huh?" Kiba kept his smile while taking a bite of his sandwich. "Well, anything for my guy." Naruto glomped Kiba and kissed him passionately. He forced his tongue in and stole the bite of chicken from his mouth into his own then pulled away. "Hey that was mine." Kiba groaned. "You got your food."

"But I wanted some chicken." Naruto used his puppy eyes while swallowing the stolen bite.

"Well you could've asked ya know." Kiba said turning his shoulder and taking another bite to ensure it was his this time.

"But what fun is that? Besides, it's delicious." Naruto chuckled.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God. all of you shut the hell up!" yelled an angry Kyuubi from the other bed. He was apparently wakened from a nice sleep as his sheets were wet with…well lets just say it ain't sweat.

"Aw did we interrupt your sex dream with Kiba's sister Kyu?" Naruto said in a mocking tone. He flinched when he saw Kyuubi's red eyes glow and ducked behind Kiba.

"Well we should get to class babe." Naruto said in an attempt to leave the room away from his brother who looked confused.

"What? But its Sunday." Kiba looked somewhat scared.

"They didn't tell you?" Kiba just shook his head. "Oh well a few of us have classes every other Sunday at 3:00. They go by dorms so its our turn and again in two weeks."

"But why?" Kiba whined like a 5-year-old after being told 'no'.

"Just the way things are, too many kids, too little space. Its only for 2 hours you big baby." Naruto laughed as he walked out the door followed by a hustling Kiba who grabbed his backpack and followed while trying to finish his sandwich and smoothy.

"Tsk. I'm not going to no Sunday School." Kyuubi said. As the last moving man left he closed the door and jumped back in bed and fell asleep.

Naruto and Kiba walked by their pink-haired friend's room. He was about to knock but stopped when he heard moaning coming from inside. Naruto just smiled wickedly and slowly opened the mistakenly unlocked door to see Sakura massaging Shikamaru's shoulders who was moaning.

"Aw." Naruto moaned. "That was not what I was expecting." He crossed his arms when Sakura and her boyfriend jumped.

"Naruto? What the hell you pervert!?!?" Sakura screamed.

"We came to make sure you guys were coming to school today."

"Crap that's today?" Shikamaru said jumping from the couch and grabbing his and Sakura's backpack. Sakura ran to the bathroom and put on her "hide my face from everybody else" make-up. She met up with them in the hallway and walked with them down to a flight of stairs that led to the school's basement.

"I didn't even know they had a basement in this school." Kiba said turning his head to take in the sight of a dungeon-like hallway.

"Im not sure why they have it down here, maybe its another space issue." Sakura said.

"What's the class anyway?"

"Pyrotechnics, artillery training…stuff like that." Naruto said with a deadpan look.

"A weapons class?" Kiba said a little shocked. "Wouldn't they get in trouble for teaching this stuff?"

"You'd think but it was the superintendants idea." Shikamaru interjected. Kiba didn't want to hear anything about the brother of his boyfriend's rapist so he just kept quiet.

"How many people are in the class today?" Naruto asked to Sakura.

"I hear its just the four of us. Something about not wanting to mess with Iruka's business or something like that." As they reached the door they heard moaning. They creaked it slowly to see a man with light silver hair and another man with brown hair in a ponytail. They were both naked. "oh. My. God." Sakura whispered as she watch their teachers get it on.

"Ah Kakashi im-" the voice stopped as the man turned towards the door that was now open and yelled 'Crap" and the sound of things flying and glass breaking. Sakura was so caught up in the moment that she didn't realize that her boyfriend was throwing up in the corner of the hallway, Naruto was staring wide-eyed and Kiba was halfway down the hall in the fetal position mumbling to himself, or that she had a nosebleed. She fell back as the door opened to a pissed off Iruka looking down at her and her friends. "You guys weren't supposed to come until 3:00 sharp. Its 2:45."

"Well im sorry we're diligent, unlike you and your rompfest with Kakashi in there!" Naruto yelled. Iruka just blushed madly and moved to allow the kids inside to start the class. 2 hours go by fast when your trying to forget what you had just learned, especially in a school. Naruto completely tuned out what the lecture was about…hand grenades or something. Kiba however seemed interested in the pyromaniac speech.

When class was dismissed it was 5:00 and Naruto had said he'd almost forgotten about the disturbing sight they had seen. Truth is he didn't and pictured himself in Iruka's spot with Kiba in place of Kakashi. He kept daydreaming until Kiba pointed out that he was drooling on their floor.

They decided to talk about the plan, however painful it was, about the festival. Kiba was naturally concerned and Naruto was trying to talk him into going through with it and to trust that Hayate knew what he was doing. Naruto was confident cause he knew if anything would happen, Kiba would be his knight in shining armor and protect him.

"Hey, if you to want me to help out I can, I have a bone to pick with that bastard." Kyuubi said as he watched them as they were about to walk out the door. Naruto smiled and nodded. It felt good to have this many people care about him. It seemed, besides the club incident, that his life had grown better after meeting Kiba. He wouldn't let Sasuke ruin that. They got out to the parking lot and Naruto looked around for Kiba's car but couldn't see it.

"Hey where's your car Kiba?" Naruto looked at his brunette who looked a little worried. Kiba didn't want to tell Naruto about the movie incident, that wouldn't be good for anyone and be best if none else knew. He returned to his regular show of emotion.

"Oh um…it was ruined in a crash." Kiba said thinking his plan was foolproof.

"When?!" Naruto was shocked. Kiba had the dreaded look on his face again.

"um…when I got our lunch." Kiba chuckled at his new found lying power.

"What happened?"

"Oh some guy can't drive on the right side of the road, its in the shop for a bit." Kiba said smiling to himself on the inside. "Sakura's going to drive us." Naruto nodded a little worried about Kiba's lenient nature to his car's problem. Sakura pulled up next to the door and everybody had to squeeze into the back because Shikamaru had shotgun.

…

The festival was amazingly bright being it was already almost pitch-black out. It was the middle of November with no snow but the days were still short. There were roller coasters, game booths, and food stands. Tents were everywhere and even shined from the glowing lights inside them. It was a pain to find a parking spot and took an hour to find one so it was about 6:30 by the time they got in. They had 2 and a half hours to kill before the plan took action.

"Guess we should get started then." Naruto smirked and grabbed his brunette's hand. He dragged Kiba through lines of people to get to games and rides. First up was a ring toss game. Naruto wanted to show Kiba he was good at the game but the only thing he hooked was the booth managers face. After apologizing it was Kiba's turn. He had gotten the ring around 5 bottles and won a giant plush fox off the top rack, much to the manager's dismay to lose at his own game, and gave it to Naruto who smiled. "Now its my turn to win you something." He said running to another game booth. It was the beanbag game, you know, the one where even a 3rd grader could win. After unskillfully missing every shot he pouted. Kiba just laughed and walked behind him.

"You gotta take your time babe." Kiba said putting his arms around Naruto's, leading him to the perfect shot through one of the holes. Naruto just blushed but loved the contact and felt empty when Kiba pulled back to let Naruto try again. The booth clerk didn't seem to have a problem with the two boys but pulled Kiba to the side for a second.

"Hun, I have no problem with you two nice boys. However, I feel its best you don't do that, others might not be accepting." She said looking a little worried for the two. Kiba just smiled.

"We're well aware of that ma'am." Kiba smiled "We don't care what others think." The lady just smiled warily and went back to the booth to find 7 beanbags behind the little wall. She offered him any prize he wanted and Naruto picked out a giant puppy stuffed animal. He gave it to Kiba who smiled hugely. "It looks just like Akamaru." Kiba took his attention off the dog for a second and saw Sakura waving from across the mob of people running around looking for more games to play and trying to avoid the mob themselves. After weaving their way through, and shoving a few down, the mob of people to meet up with the pinkette.

"What's up Sakura?" Naruto asked trying his best not to drop the oversized fox plush toy.

"Me and Shika are going on the Ferris wheel, there's room for 4 if you two wanna join us." Sakura pointed to a towering wheel that stood out from the rest of the festival.

"Sure, doesn't that sound fun Naruto?" Kiba said putting his free arm around the boy's shoulders with teh other holding his boyfriend's gift. Naruto was afraid of heights but put that aside for the chance to have some semi-privacy with Kiba and just nodded. The line was huge and Kiba had to fight but some people who tried to cut. He wasn't going to really fight them but his muscular physic scared them off before anything started. They finally got to the front and entered the seat. There were two seats with room for two on each seat. Kiba and Naruto sat together obviously. Naruto was seriously nervous but didn't show it. He jumped when the ride started but settled down when everyone looked at him weird.

The sight began normally but became wider the higher they got. Once they were at the top the ride stopped suddenly making Naruto jump again. He had to focus on Kiba to keep from throwing up at the altitude. Kiba just smiled at the perfect opportunity and leaned in and kissed Naruto passionately. No tongue, no force, just gentle touch and feel. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck and pressed into the kiss. Shikamaru and Sakura did the same until a voice came over the intercom.

"Attention ride patrons." Said the metallic voice. They all had to stop making out to fully concentrate on the announcement. "We are sorry to inform you but the Ferris wheel has experienced some technical difficulties. It seems the engine has run out of power. But do not worry, back-up generators are being inspected and will be functioning properly in a short amount of time. Sorry for the inconvenience." The microphone shaped announcer clicked ending the broadcast. Naruto got worried and started to stutter.

"Wha-what if they don't f-fix it and wer-were stu-stuck u-up-" Naruto was shut up by Sakura's hand.

"Shut it will ya? They said itll be a little while so enjoy your time with handsome here." Sakura said gesturing to Kiba at the word 'handsome' who just smiled and kissed Naruto after Sakura removed her hand and went back to resume kissing her lazy bo. After about 10 minutes they talked about school, the town, anything to pass the time. This went on for a while until they felt another jerk in the ride and began moving but stopping every once in a while to allow riders to get off until it was their turn. By the time they had gotten off it was 8:55. They had planned to ride the roller coaster but that plan was shattered.

"A short time my ass!" Kiba yelled at the conductor who was apparently ignoring him. Kiba gave up and walked over to Naruto.

"Its time Kiba." Naruto said glumly.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Kiba said holding his shoulders. Naruto nodded and started towards the Hall of Mirrors. Hayate was standing at the entrance. Once they saw him he nodded his head towards a crowd. Kiba and Naruto saw Sasuke looking the other way at one of the games. It took everything Kiba had not to go over there and rip the boy's head off. Hayate pushed them into the hall and went around to the back door where the security cameras were.

There was no way to tell person from reflection in there and Kiba had almost immediately lost Naruto. "Babe, you okay? Ow!" Kiba yelled as he hit a reflection that looked like a place he could walk.

"Ya im fine, I cant find my way around this crap, but otherwise im fine." Naruto replied. Naruto wandered for another 5 minutes until he heard footsteps behind him. Hayate saw a black figure follow Naruto and jumped from the seat and ran inside the Hall. Hayate remembered the path Naruto took by going over the security cameras over and over hours beforehand and found him within minutes and tackled the mysterious person. He had brown hair that looked nothing like Sasuke's with blue eyes, again unlike Sasuke's.

"What-what's going on?" the man asked as Hayate got off him.

"That's on a need to know basis, sir. I am sorry, you can leave." Hayate said and the man ran out the way he came muttering something about 'pigs today'. Hayate chose to ignore that part. They both heard glass shattering and grunting.

"Get off me!" they heard Kiba shout. Naruto and Hayate stopped moving for a few seconds before another mirror shattered and began back the way they came. Hayate had a photographic memory and memorized the way back as well as the path Kiba took. Once they returned to the entrance to start Kiba's path they heard a thud along with more shattering and began on his path.

"Kiba?!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto? Over here" Kiba shouted from a different direction. They ran towards Kiba's voice, occasionally runnig into a mirror. Once they heard breathing they turned the corner to find Kiba in his boxers and an unconscious Sasuke on the ground covered in glass and blood. Kiba's clothes seemed to have been ripped off.

"What happened?!" Naruto said picking up Kiba's torn pants and tattered shirt from the ground and giving them to him.

"Damn bastard came after me." Kiba said trying to catch his breathe.

* * *

Rawr plot twist :3 M Knight Shamalan: What a twist! (fail)  
Anyway more reviews plz :D hope to here from the same AND new people


	9. Chapter 9

Ok yay im getting more reviews :D although im sure i will get yelled at by some ppl  
**Warning: Cliffhangers alert!!!**  
With that said, enjoy what i have written down.

* * *

Chapter 7  
Uninvited Guests

Sasuke laid there on the floor unconscious surrounded by bits and pieces of broken mirror as Hayate and two other police officers, called to the scene, pulled him away. Kiba had put his clothes on and was sitting on a spot with no glass shards while Naruto wrapped bandages around his arm and chest from the cuts received by broken glass shards. Luckily, none of the shards had penetrated the skin so there was only cuts and bruises left by Sasuke's fist in a failed attempt to beat the brunette.

"What happened?" Naruto asked again, finishing with the last bandage. The paramedics who were also called gave Kiba the "ok" to leave as soon as he was patched up, which Naruto volunteered for. Kiba seemed zoned out while starring at the bloody mark left by Sasuke. "Kiba?" Naruto had a hint of worry in his eyes as Kiba tried to stand, but he was cut in the knee and tripped. He started to fall onto the glass covered floor until Naruto caught. "Kiba! *sigh* please be careful. Let me help you up." Kiba smiled weakly and nodded, throwing his arm around the blonde and Sakura, who had rushed in after they found Kiba, grabbed his other arm. Kyuubi got sick of waiting and left before he punched someone in the face. He called Hana to give him a ride back.

Kiba's eyes looked somewhat relieved to Naruto, maybe it was the fact that Sasuke was out of their lives now. They exited the "Hall of Shattered Glass" to meet up with Hayate as he watched the police car drive Sasuke out of the park.

"Is he –eh- gone for good?" Kiba asked, gasping silently whenever pressure was put on his leg.

"Not sure, even though we finally caught him, we still lack evidence to pursue him for the attack." Kiba was obviously furious.

"He just freakin' assaulted me and we can't sue him for it?!" Kiba's eyes went from enraged to confused when Hayate smiled.

"Yes, however, we looked over the club incident. He really was fond of Naruto because we found some…DNA…on the floor to prove he was there and raped. The only thing left is to have Naruto testify in court against him." Naruto looked as happy as ever, not at the fact he just put away his ex-boyfriend, but his rapist. He reached around Kiba's neck and kissed him roughly but passionately. Once they pulled away after about 10 seconds Sakura got her glomp ready and Kiba braced himself. He sighed in relief when she got Naruto, he really couldn't stand the pain of a glomp right now.

"Oh Kiba, I talked to the paramedics and they said you should be healed by tomorrow morning. The cuts weren't deep at all, which they say was a miracle because of the amount of glass in the place." Sakura said releasing the now airless Naruto.

"Oh that means we could skip school tomorrow and have some…fun." Naruto said devilishly after regaining his breathe. His twisted smile pointed at a nervous looking Kiba while Sakura laughed and holding her nose to stop the potential nosebleed.

"Well for now lets just go back to school." Kiba said chuckling weakly. Naruto and Sakura returned to their support posts but Kiba pulled back and tried to walk himself. Naruto just giggled at his boyfriend's attempt to be independent. Once they were at the parking lot Sakura retrieved the car and they all went home more relaxed than before they came.

…

Despite Kiba's independent attitude, he still needed Naruto's help to keep from falling down the flight of stairs. After limping to their room the door opened to show Kyuubi and Hana carrying their suitcases in one hand.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as they backed up to let to two older siblings through.

"A room opened up down the hall and we're moving to it. Our beds, the second TV and our dressers were already moved there while you two were having fun without me." Kyuubi said coldly as if he could careless if Naruto heard or not.

"All of us?" Kiba interjected.

"Nope just us two, we didn't want to mess with your guys' 'Love Game'." Hana giggled as the two boys blushed madly. She said it; that word; that one phrase he wanted Kiba to say to him, "love", as much as he wanted it, he wanted to be the second one to say it. The two older siblings walked own the hall surprising the kid brothers once they held hands half way to the room.

"Well I guess Kyu _does_ have feelings." Naruto apparently said to himself since Kiba was already in the one remaining bed in his boxers. Naruto smiled and stripped down to his boxers then entered the bed with his brunette who wrapped his arm around the blonde. Kiba had his eyes closed already but was awake for another kiss from the whiskered male. They fell asleep with happy expressions

The End…Not ;3

* * *

The sound of dripping water could be heard from the empty hallways from broken water pipes. The hallway was silent when Sasuke woke up at around midnight in a nice cold jail cell. He wasn't surprised, he felt like he would regret following those two, and here he was. He sat there starring into space until he heard some rattling a ways away, followed by footsteps. _Two?_ He thought to himself as figures appeared in front of the bars.

"Well looks like we got some new meat." One of them said. The other just laughed while pulling out what looked to be a key.

"We should break him in." he said as the bars flew across to one side of the cell. Sasuke didn't like the sound of that. He backed away as far as he could, but one of the men grabbed his foot and threw him to the floor and got on top of him.

"Where do you think your going?" he said evilly while unzipping his pants.

* * *

Kiba was woken from his dream by moaning…loud moaning. Sure he was having everyone's favorite dream, giant donuts falling lightly from the sky but this moaning was more…erotic. His mind came into focus to realize it was him who was moaning. He opened one eye to see a golden forest below him, his hands automatically went to grab said yellow blur as he moaned some more.

"Uhn…Naruto, that feels so-ah…" Kiba could barely even say those words, let alone finish the sentence while his blonde boyfriend went to town on his manhood. Bobbing up and down half of the length while one hand pumped the rest. Kiba lost it when Naruto went all the way to the hilt and came into the smaller boys mouth. Said blonde happily swallowed the still addicting taste that was his amazing boyfriend. "Damn, what did I do to deserve that good morning?" Kiba asked catching his breathe that was lost in the unconscious moaning.

"Oh you just taste too good, like Kiba flavored ramen…oh they should make that." Naruto laughed while crawling up to be face to face with Kiba. Kiba also chuckled until he saw the clock flash 8:00.

"We should get to class, we're already late." Naruto whined when Kiba got up and put on his recently removed boxers and a new pair of pants and t-shirt.

"No hoodie?" Naruto was baffled (lol stupid word FTW :D).

"Hey this is the closest I get to going commando so enjoy it." Kiba chuckled as Naruto whined more on the fact that Kiba would always where underwear.

"You're no fun." Kiba stopped Naruto's continuing rant by kissing him deeply. He took this chance to be dominant and pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth. He could faintly taste himself but focused on Naruto's equally intoxicating taste. Their tongues wrestled but Naruto's was no match for Kiba's and gave in, sucking on the wet muscle. Another whine came from Naruto when Kiba pulled away.

"Hehe, don't worry babe, I say we fix your problem today after school huh?" Kiba smirked pointing to Naruto's now erect member. Naruto got a glint in his eye and started complaining on how school keeps ruining his life. After dressing they grabbed their school stuff and ran off to class.

…

Iruka seemed nervous once Kiba and Naruto entered, interrupting a lecture. He called them to the front. Kiba was expecting to be yelled at for be late.

"Ok you're not in trouble for the rest of the year if you don't tell anyone about…you know."

"You and Kakashi humping?" Naruto said as quiet as he could. Iruka blushed and nodded telling them to get to their seats.

Kiba was paying attention for a little while but got bored and started ignoring Iruka's lecture. Naruto, who always zoned out, kept looking at Sasuke's empty seat. He decided he would never speak his name again, and would just refer to him as "that man". Kiba noticed a few of Naruto's stares but ignored it. He was stealing glances out of the corner of his eye at the vacant seat as well.

It wasn't long, though, until Naruto was out of it completely. His head hit the desk and fell asleep. Kiba just chuckled and stood his textbook in front of the boy to keep Iruka from seeing him, he was just too cute to wake up. Ten minutes later the bell rang and, being right over Naruto's seat, startled said blonde from his dreamland.

"Huh? Who? What?" he swayed his head from the sudden awakening. His hand shot forward and knocked the book onto the lower level desk in front of him. He bent over the desk to grab it giving Kiba the perfect opportunity to grope his boyfriend's ass. Naruto yelped as Kiba did this and fell onto the floor.

"The hell Kiba?" Naruto said rubbing his head from the minor pain he just got.

"Hey, I couldn't help it. Your ass was there and you don't know how sexy it is." Naruto was just surprised at Kiba's recent horniness but loved it all the same.

"Ah Kiba, Naruto, here are your guys' new schedules." Iruka waved the papers at them and the boys took them walking out of the room.

"Let's see, Literature, Physics, Gym, and Art? You're in physics? Fuck im useless in that class." Kiba said disheartedly.

"Don't worry babe, ill help you." Kiba smiled at his apparently smart blonde…how ironic.

…

Kiba didn't even want to explain the rest of the day to anyone but Naruto or Sakura. First, in physics, he was paired with Naruto and only gained a migraine from that class. Then he had to keep from getting his own personal nosebleed watching Naruto change into his gym clothes and back into his old clothes all sweaty from the game. Naruto had to do the same only he failed and was sent to the nurse after passing out from blood loss. Kiba was told to go to art instead of with Naruto by several teachers and the nurse herself.

After the final bell rang Kiba sighed and walked to the nurse's office. He wasn't there. Kiba walked back to their dorm room he twisted the knob to find it unlocked. As he expected he sawNaruto but he also saw something he wasn't ever expecting…"Ino."

* * *

FML another shorty D:  
Commence angry cliffhanger related reviews :3 good or bad reviews ppl plz ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Let me clarify something real quick  
A flashback = something i didn't right in the story conviently remembered and mentioned by a character xD  
Anyway i luv the reviews but i wish i would get more than around 3 per chapter :(  
Heres chapter 10 and my personal favorite so far :D_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

_After the blood issue in the gym's locker room, Naruto woke up in the nurse's office feeling light headed. He was laying in a semi-comfortable "bed" as the school called it, Naruto called it a spinal condition waiting to happen. He stood up, apparently too fast, and got woozy from the sudden loss of blood to his head causing him to stumble toward the nearest wall. He stood there for a few seconds to regain his composure. He was mentally slapping himself for even having a nosebleed from seeing his boyfriend half naked. _After all, I'm going to see more_. Naruto thought and quickly had his devilish smile again. The nurse, Shizune noticed Naruto was awake and called him into the main room._

"_Well Mister Uzumaki, it seems your bloody nose was caused by…" Shizune looked at her paper while Naruto was worried she knew what the problem was. "…humidity. The humidity has been high lately and you seem to have been affected." Naruto sighed deeply and smiled. She gave him permission to go to the last 20 minutes of class but he decided to not bother and just go straight to their dorm._

_The room felt empty, as it once did before Kiba came along. He was happy he wasn't alone anymore. He was laying in a real bed when he heard a knock at the door to realized he'd locked it when he got in, so maybe it was Kiba forgetting the new key already. He hopped out of bed and lazily unlocked the dead bolt and opened the door to see, not Kiba, but a blonde woman about his age, maybe a little older. Her hair was tied in two ponytails, one of front and one in the back. She dressed like a stripper (Hint hint)._

"_Oh, um, hello…I was told Kiba lived here, is he in?" She asked while eyeing the otherwise empty room. She already knew the answer but couldn't think of anything else to say and didn't want to seem stupid (too late)._

"_Can I ask who wants to know?" Naruto got protective and he didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact that there was a possible stripper at his door asking for his boyfriend._

"_Oh, my name's Ino."_

_End Flash back_

"What are you doing here, Ino?" Kiba's voice was forced, like he didn't even want to see her let alone talk to her. Ino flinched at the sharp-toothed man's harsh tone.

"Kiba, I'm sorry, I didn't want to break up, I didn't mean to do that to you." Her voice was high-pitched and squeaky, it hurt both the boy's ears as it started to crack.

"Bull shit! You knew what you were doing was wrong! I give that we had our arguments, yes, but after the third time that shit gets real old, Ino." Kiba was practically growling in hid midst of anger.

"What's going on?" Naruto interjected. He got Kiba's attention, mostly because it hurt Kiba to even look at Ino. Ino, however, kept her focus on Kiba, purposely blocking anything else out. Kiba let out a deep sigh.

"Naruto, this is my ex-girlfriend, Ino." He gestured towards the other blonde and Naruto's heart sank. _He never said anything about an ex-GIRLfriend._ "But before you say anything, it meant nothing, I don't even know why I went out with her."

"Don't say that Kiba!" She started to cry a little. Kiba didn't even care or bother to notice Ino, he was mostly focused on Naruto's surprised expression. "I want us to go back to the way it was, before…you know." She seemed to be choking on her words, but Naruto seemed to die at them. She wanted Kiba back, where did that leave Naruto? Was he nothing more than a toy? Used to fill the void of Ino missing from his life? Was Kiba even gay? Naruto just backed away as Kiba tried to sit next to him. This obviously hurt Kiba, based on his facial expression. Kiba just left Naruto's face to focus on the pillow, trying to distract himself in anyway possible.

"Ino, I think you should leave now." Kiba said just loud enough so she could barely hear.

"But…Kiba…i-"

"Get out out of here!" Kiba yelled while standing up.

"Kiba please!" Ino pressed herself against Kiba's frame. Kiba, in turn, pulled her away and pushed her out the door and slammed it. The slam was so loud it brought Hinata out of her room to find a strange woman outside her friends' door. The last thing she saw was Ino pressing her ear on the door before she closed her own silently.

"Naruto, let me explain-"

"Please, not right now-" Naruto was teary eyed. He leaned against the corner on the bed in an attempt to get as far away from Kiba right now as possible.

"Just let me say-"

"What? That you have a girlfriend?" Naruto's voice was shaking and Kiba sat on the other side of the bed.

"EX-girlfriend, Naruto. Things just didn't work out with her-"

"Apparently more than once, you kept getting back together with her? Kiba, have you've been lying to me this whole time? Your feelings? The way you feel about me?" Naruto's voice became more aggressive. Ino, still eavesdropping, was more than curious as to what the other boy meant.

"Of course not, I would never lie to you Naruto. I…I love you." Naruto's heart skipped a beat when Kiba said those words, as well as Ino's who backed away from the door covering her mouth. She hit the back wall and sank down until she was sitting. Naruto's eyes widened, it was those words, those forbidden words. Naruto's whole world was melting away, all except for Kiba who had now made his way to sit next to the blonde and pulled into a tight embrace.

"Yo-you do?" Naruto looked up into those brown eyes of his boyfriend and his warming smile.

"Yes…I do, Naruto. With all my heart." Kiba kissed Naruto's forehead. "And I hope this doesn't change anything between us." Naruto put on his best smile.

"It did." Kiba was slightly confused. "It made it a whole lot better." Naruto returned with his own embrace and pulled Kiba's lips onto his own. Naruto enjoyed the feeling, but…it was new…a new feeling. One better than before, one more alluring, one with more passion…one with love. Naruto pulled back and looked into Kiba's eyes with his own azure ones.

"I love you, too, Kiba." Kiba's eyes lit up. It was a shot in the dark. He had expected rejection. Were they moving too fast? Was Naruto willing to put aside Ino from his thoughts? Did he love him back? Kiba's questions had just been answered, with the best response he could hope for.

Kiba pulled them both into another kiss. A wet muscle lapped Naruto's bottom lip and he immediately opened his mouth to let the intruder in. Kiba run through every spot. He was going to memorize the taste, the feeling, and never wanted to forget it. This taste was more than toxic, it was far more addictive. Naruto's tongue played with Kiba's, wrestling but goving in to let Kiba take over.

Ino was still overtaken by this news. Kiba, her ex-boyfriend, was gay! She never even expected this. There were no signs. He never so much as looked at a guy, and here he was, in love with another man. She was ditched, this must've been how Kiba felt when he found out she had been cheating on him multiple times.

Flashback

Kiba was driving to his now on-girlfriend's house. The only light on in the house was in her room. Her parents were gone for the weekend and Kiba wanted to surprise Ino with a visit. He pulled into the drive-way and got out of his, still in tact, car. The front yard was neatly trimmed from recently done yard work, not to mention it was him who did it. He walked up to the front door. There was a light behind him and he turned his upper body to see a car pass by. When he turned his shoulder hit the door and it squeaked open.

"She forget to close it all the way again?" Kiba asked himself. It had completely slipped his mind that this door thing happened two times before when they were about to brake up.

He heard creaking coming from Ino's upstairs room and he threw his coat onto the chair nearby. He walked up the carpeted stairs to the upstairs hallway. Now he heard moaning. He was worried, of course. He slowly crept towards the open door of Ino's bedroom to peak inside without being seen. He saw something moving underneath her bed sheets, the moaning was too loud to ignore now, he could almost make out words.

"Oh…uh! Oh Kabuto!." Kiba was purely disgusted by this. Kabuto? The neighborhood jackoff? What the hell was Ino thinking? How could she do this again? And with the same person no less! He was furious when he noticed the moaning had stopped and Ino was staring at him with surprise written all over her face. "Kiba..its-its not what it looks like!" She stuttered out of complete disarray as Kabuto just grinned at him and laid back in her bed.

"Just like the last two times it "wasn't what it looked like"?! We're through Ino, for the last time, I never want to see you again!" Kiba slammed her door closed and ran out the door after grabbing his coat and drove away.

End Flashback

"Mmm…so…you…love me…huh?" Kiba said through their kissing. All he got was an affirmative grunt. Kiba pulled Naruto back. "Prove it then." Kiba grinned as Naruto got a confused look. "Hehehe, you're slow you know that?" Kiba said getting on top of Naruto and pinned his arms down. He started stealing kisses from the taken blonde who just moaned when he noticed Kiba's erection was rubbing against his. Kiba kept his tongue moving around inside the blonde's mouth while grinding them both together.

Kiba released Naruto's hands to work on his the other boys shirt. He moved his hand underneath the garment and felt Naruto's well toned upper body. His thumb moved over Naruto's nipples and began twirling them making Naruto moan louder. Kiba's hands were soft but firm at the same time. Kiba pulled his face away to take off the shirt and started to attack Naruto's neck with nips, bites, and sucks. He worked on one spot, proficiently making it red, marking Naruto as his. Great that's one thing Naruto would have to cover, but he didn't care, he was too in-the-moment.

Kiba moved lower, tracing Naruto's body with that loving wet tool called a tongue. Said muscle took one of the lower boy's nipples and encircled it. Naruto loved Kiba's touch. Kiba occasionally bit the now erect nipple earning another loud moan from his blonde. After effectively playing with one he moved to another, giving it the same treatment. Kiba continued down, kissing every inch of the whiskered males body. He got to the wasteline and looked up with almost pleading eyes to gain a nod from his love to continue. Kiba unbuttoned and unzipped Naruto's pants with his teeth and pulled them, along with the boxers, off with one fell swoop.

Naruto, his new love, laid under him, naked. Kiba noticed how big Naruto was. He wasn't as big, but was pretty damn close. He grabbed the now fully rock hard appendage and licked the head. Naruto began a whole new level of moaning as Kiba engulfed all of him at once. The tattoed male roamed his tongue underneath his boyfriend's member. Kiba began bobbing. This was his first time sucking another man's cock but Naruto knew he was a natural pro. Kiba's hands roamed Naruto's body as he began sucking. Naruto's hands tangled into Kiba's brown hair and began to push him down, pushing more of him into Kiba's mouth. Naruto felt his climax reaching and thrusted into his lover's mouth. Naruto was deep in Kiba's throat, it was a miracle he was gagging, when he finally came. Even though Kiba was doing good he was still a beginner and choked as the warm seed poured down his throat. Kiba loved the taste of Naruto and sucked him completely dry.

"Damn, Kiba…that was great, where'd you learn to do that?" Naruto was tryig to catch his breathe from the moans that escaped him.

"I figured it was just like a popsicle so I treated it as one." Kiba smiled. "But it tasted better than frozen water." He chuckled. "How about we move on?" Kiba said seductively. Naruto gulped as Kiba pulled out a bottle from his suitcase. He popped the top off and poured some of the substance onto his fingers. He inserted one finger and waited for Naruto to get used to it. He didn't seem to phased y it and began moving it in and out which made Naruto flinched. He leaned forward and took Naruto into another kiss. He really seemed like a pro from all the gay porn he'd watched online secretly as a teenager. He figured it was a phase and didn't mind it at the time. But he put it to use on his boyfriend, no…his love.

Naruto began moaning as a signal to tell Kiba to keep going. Said brunette inserted a second finger which made Naruto tear up. Even though he was partially distracted by Kiba's tongue the pain still surged through him. A tear appeared on his face and Kiba licked it away. After a little bit of two fingers, Kiba inserted the third and final finger. He hooked the fingers a bit which made Naruto yelp quietly in Kiba's mouth.

"Ah! Kiba…there!" Naruto screamed when Kiba hit his G-spot. Kiba smirked and leaned back. He poured more of the lube on his aching member. He stopped once he realized he was jerking off with the lube. He wrapped Naruto's legs around his waist and rested his hands the sides of Naruto. He pressed his tip at Naruto's entrance.

"Are you ready?" Kiba asked. He wanted pleasure, but not at his love's expense. Naruto loved the fact that Kiba was concerned for his well being and not just a sex toy. Naruto took a minute to adjust himself comfortably and nodded. Kiba slowly pressed in going halfway to let Naruto get used to the intrusion. Naruto winced once more before pulling his legs around Kiba and forced the rest of his brunette inside him. "Ah!" Kiba closed his eyes at the newly discovered warmth of being inside. Naruto sighed deeply and looked at Kiba.

"Kiba, move." Naruto said putting his arms around Kiba's neck. Kiba obeyed and pulled out to the head and slammed back into the blonde who moaned deeply. Kiba slowed down, afraid he'd hurt his love but Naruto started moving his hips in rhythm to Kiba's thrusts. Kiba took the hint and thrusted harder and faster. "Oh…ah…Kiba…pl-please don't st-ah…stop." Naruto closed his eyes and went along with the ride. Kiba pushed his lips onto Naruto's while continue his assault on Naruto's ass. Kiba took the opportunity to grab Naruto's member which was hard again. He began pumping to the pace of his thrusts.

"Uhn…Kiba, im going to-ah" Naruto loved the feeling of Kiba inside him.

"Ugnh…me…uh…too" Kiba said though his grunts of effort to keep his fast and strong pace. Kiba felt Naruto tense up, and just as he thrust in Naruto came onto his hand and their abs and chest. Naruto's entrance constricted around Kiba's member making in more difficult, but pleasurable to keep going. Fortunately for Kiba he didn't have to, after one final thrust he came, releasing his warm seed into his blonde. Kiba keep thrusting with less enthusiasm to make sure his blonde got every drop. Afterword he collapsed on top of Naruto out of breathe.

"God…that was great." Kiba mocked Naruto through his breathes. Naruto just ignored it.

"I love you, Kiba." Naruto said again pulling the tired Kiba up for another bruising kiss.

"Meh lumph phew who." Kiba mumbled through their lips. Naruto pulled away.

"What?"

"I said I love you too doofus." Kiba laughed and pulled the blanket from the floor, knocked down during, and covered him and his love. Kiba pulled Naruto close and fell asleep with Naruto in his arms.

Ino wasn't even near the door and she heard everything. She was disgusted. Kiba left her for HIM? She would makes sure he regretted leaving him, for being gay, for not giving her a second chance. By the time she heard the noise end in the room across from her it was 5:00.

"Ino?! I told you half an hour, wher the hell are you?" Yelled and angry voice from down the hall.

"Coming mother." Ino said with a monotone voice. She began walking down the hall but turned halfway to look back at her forever ex-boyfriend's room.

* * *

Rawr for very first full lemon :D  
Hoped you all like it and i am also hoping ill get alot of reviews :D


	11. Chapter 11

Aw, im a little sad about the lack of reviews :( but nonetheless the story must go on  
And im also sad that only 2 people reviewed my very first lemon D: althoguh i cant blame yall im doubting my writing skill anyway  
heres chapter 11 (10)

* * *

Chapter 10  
Karma's a Bitch

Naruto woke to irritating sound of rapid pounding, he would've much preferred the loud screeching of the alarm he never used. Naruto decided to end the earsplitting annoyance and looked around to find his clothes sprawled across the room in scattered areas from last night's joyous events with his new love. Soon the knocking became faster paced which added to his afterglow-like hangover, A.k.a. the pain now felt in his lower backside. The blonde attempted to get up but was instantly pulled back down by Kiba's arms around his midsection. Said brunette shook his head while keeping his eyes closed.

"Hmm…go back to sleep." Kiba said in a barely audible voice while inserting his chin into the space between Naruto's neck and shoulder.

"Naruto! Kiba!" Yelled that loud shrilly voice they came to expect from their pink-headed friend. Her knocking became louder and even faster while she repeatedly chanted the boys names.

"But it sounds important, and at this rate she's gunna destroy the door." Naruto argued. He squeaked when he felt one of Kiba's hands start to roam his body. First it surrounded one of the blonde's nipples and teased it slightly by simply running over it with his finger. Naruto had to try his hardest to resist from moaning in case Sakura was listening. He gasped when he felt the hand grab his morning wood.

"If it is, she can come back later, for now your mine." Kiba replied in his seductive tone that Naruto fell in love with. Naruto moaned at his boyfriend's voice, let alone the feel of him massaging his cock from under the blanket. Naruto had a pain spike in his ass and cringed, his facial expression being the biggest giveaway. "What's wrong, baby?" Kiba asked licking Naruto's ear, he loved the taste but did it mostly to calm his blonde down, he hated the site of his love in pain.

"Heh, just recovering from last night I guess." Naruto tried to chuckle once the pain had slightly dulled. His chuckle slowly turn to mewling at his lover's tongue roaming his ear as well as the grazing teeth that had joined it. Kiba began slowly stroking Naruto's throbbing member while continuing his teasing action.

"I'm sorry babe, I guess it got a little carried away. Does this help?" Kiba used his most seductive voice causing more moans to escape Naruto's mouth. Naruto was so deep into his euphoria that he could only nod his response and began pressing his body into Kiba's supporting form. Kiba clenched Naruto hard and began speeding up his strokes making the whiskered male gasp his breathes. Naruto loved the feel of Kiba, not just his hand, but his entire body against his back, and his arm rubbing against his as he moved up and down his staff. All Naruto could hear was his moaning which was replaced with a whine as Kiba's hand left his cock. He looked confused at the sharp-toothed boy until he realized he'd came. He got off on the feel of Kiba's hand, not of his own release. He focused on his boyfriend as said brunette took his hand up to his mouth and began licking off Naruto's cum. Naruto was quickly getting hard again as he watch Kiba remove the invasive white substance slowly from his last finger making sure Naruto was paying attention to him.

"Do you enjoy torturing me like that?" Naruto whined as Kiba chuckled and wrapped his arm around Naruto's midsection once again. Naruto returned the gesture by moving his arms around Kiba's neck.

"Mmm...yep, I like it very much." Kiba joked. "It turns me on to see you turned on." Kiba put on his contagious smile and Naruto followed suit. Naruto pulled his arms towards him, making contact with Kiba's lips with his own.

All the time this was happening they had completely forgot and tuned out the ravenous knocking at the door. After 15 minutes of leaving fist imprints, Sakura got tired of waiting and kicked the door open, just enough so it wouldn't go off the hinges. She stomped in angrily fuming out steam which quickly evaporated when she got an eyeful of the her friends. The two boys; in bed; with each other; making out; naked; and completely unaware of her presence. She instantly rectified all the above situations with a sound-barrier shattering fangirl squeal.

In one swift motion, Naruto jumped out of bed, all the way across the room and quickly pulled his boxers on as Kiba just covered his lower body with the blanket and amusingly watched as Naruto panicked and questioned the pinkette. Sakura paid him no mind as her squeal continued into a rant.

"ohmaigawdisawyoutwodoingit-hmphmmmhphmph." Sakura was temporarily silenced by Naruto's hand covering her mouth while Kiba expertly tossed a pillow that hit the door shut before anymore bystanders walked on him naked.

"Sakura! What's wrong with you?! Busting down other people's doors?"Naruto said after Sakura finally stopped her fangirl moment. He removed his hand to allow her to defend herself.

"Um…well…I'm..uh…sorry and…uh" Sakura stuttered as her eyes flew along the exposed parts of Kiba's body, she turned a deep red to see the bulge under the blanket from Kiba's member.

"Hey Sakura, my eyes are up here." Kiba said gesturing to gain her attention by moving his hand from her sight to his face. Sakura pretended to not here the tattooed male but stopped her ogling when Naruto began growling.

"Huh? Oh..sorry." Sakura turned an even darker shade of red. _Damn it, he's hot, __**and**__ gay. Damn that last fact, other I'd be all over that_. Naruto shot her a death glare as if he knew what she was thinking. "Um…oh yeah, Principal Tsunade ordered dorms to pair up. There was a shooting nearby and the shooter is believed to be in the vicinity of the school. Its for extra security." She finished once Shikamaru walked in carrying a few bags of chips, a radio, and two sleeping bags.

"We're paired with you two. Naruto's brother and Kiba's sister are with Hinata and Neji across the hall. The schools on lock down, no one in or out until further notice. Shikamaru's face was covered with the oversized sleeping bags and once he dropped them to the floor he recovered his eyes with his hand. "For the love of god people, put some clothes on!" Sakura giggled as Naruto helped Kiba hold the blanket as they walked towards the bathroom door, picking up clothes on the way there.

…

"For the last time Sakura! We are NOT having sex so you can film it to make a quick buck!" Sakura kept pestering the boys about the topic since the sight this morning, and Naruto was about to charge out of the room to get away from the newly rabid fangirl. They were playing go fish to pass the time and before they knew what happened it was 10:00 at night.

Naruto had put on a pair of Kiba's boxers and pants because all he could find was two t-shirts which Kiba borrowed one. Kiba usually kept and extra pair of clothes in the bathroom in case he didn't have anything clean to wear. Naruto tried to complain he was cold to get Kiba to cuddle with him but Shikamaru wouldn't stop complaining so Kiba gave Naruto one of his jackets to wear, which was quickly and angrily tossed aside by a pouty Naruto, but Sakura kept commenting on how cute it was the two were sharing clothes. And by "cute" she meant "sexy".

"Aw ?!?!?!?!" Sakura whined at the top of her voice. She loved getting on the boys nerves, she just loved to see Naruto get upset. Shikamaru had been ignoring the ongoing conversation to listen to the radio for any updates about their situation. Naruto laid back onto the bed and began ignoring the annoying pink headed vixen.

"Any one as hungry as I am?" Kiba interjected, which put an end to Sakura and her pleading. Kiba absent mindedly reached for a bag of chips Shikamaru had brought.

"No not that one!" Shikamaru grabbed for the bag before Kiba got to it.

"Why not? I love barbeque."

"Because…these…are my favorite." Shikamaru chuckled weakly before placing the bag next to him on the floor, away from anyone else's grasp. After he made sure no one else could get to it he returned to listening to the radio.

"Suit yourself, ill just have the cool dip." Kiba grabbed the bag and popped it open. Naruto darted up and plopped next to Kiba and began reaching into the bag, effectively stealing the chips from his boyfriends grasp.

"…could've asked…" Kiba just stared at the now half empty bag.

"Oh, right. Can I have some chips? Yeah? Okay." Naruto laughed as he continued to chug the chips he grabbed. Kiba just shot a glare in his direction. "Oh you know you love me." Naruto giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. Just wished I knew my chips hung in the balance…" Kiba tipped the bag so the rest fell into his mouth.

"Oh shut up." Naruto repositioned himself in between Kiba's spread out legs and leaned back against his chest.

"Comfy?" Kiba asked leaning over to the trash can to throw away the empty bag. Naruto just mumble his affirmative response and closed his eyes, getting drunk off of Kiba's feel and scent. Kiba wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and looked over to Shikamaru. "Any news?"

"You might wanna listen for yourselves." Shikamaru turned up the volume. Kiba, Naruto, and Sakura turned their attention towards the odd shaped box. The reporters voice was highly more squeaky and irritating than Sakura's.

"Police officers are still baffled today, as a newly accused criminal escaped early this morning after two guards went missing. There are no witnesses of the escape and those who might have information have refused to cooperate. The suspect has been identified as Sasuke Uchiha." Everybody's heart skipped a beat as the name was pronounced. Everybody's faces expressing strong emotions. Shikamaru's was serious, Sakura's was worried, Naruto's shocked, and Kiba's frustrated.

"Wha-what?" Naruto was at a loss for words. His eyes showed immense fear. _Is he the person who caused the shooting? If he was who did he shoot? And why?_

"How?! How could they let him escape? I thought they said he was going to prison!" Kiba's voice was serious and seemed low and sharp.

"He was in holding Kiba. They haven't actually convicted him yet. The trial was tomorrow so he was technically innocent before he did this." Shikamaru seemed to know a lot about this stuff. Kiba's grip on Naruto tightened, but he failed to notice until Naruto grunted.

"Uh…sorry babe." Kiba loosened his grip and turned back to the radio after apologizing to Naruto with a kiss.

"In a possibly related incident, a shooting occurred today at Konoha's Staples today. Resident owner Itachi Uchiha was confirmed as dead at 8:17." Naruto and Kiba gasped simultaneously, catching Sakura and Shikamaru's curiosity.

"Who's that?" Sakura looked at Shikamaru who shrugged and then to Kiba and Naruto.

"Itachi is Sasuke's older brother, and the superintendant." Naruto replied coldly, as if not caring that his ex-boyfriend's brother was just murdered. _Why should I care? For all I know Sasuke killed him for not standing up for him when Hayate caught him._

"The reporter said 'in a possibly related incident' does that mean they think Sasuke killed his brother?" Sakura was quick to put pieces together. She was usually care-free but when it came to protect her friends she became much more vigilant, and Sasuke was a permanent threat to Naruto and Kiba. Naruto just nodded to her question.

"I wouldn't put anything past him. He probably slept with the warden to 'escape'." Naruto's deadpan look had Sakura a little worried about his emotional well being. "Well if it is him, I'm sure police can catch him again. They have all the evidence they need to arrest him for escape now. It's getting late so I'm going to sleep." Naruto slipped out of Kiba's hold and quickly shoved everything off the bed except for his and Kiba's pillows and the blanket. He buried himself under the cloth and shuffled all the wall towards the wall side of the bed. Sakura just looked at the floor while she fiddled with undoing the sleeping bag. Shikamaru got fed up with her zipping and unzipping the bag and helped her finish the job. They laid next to each other on the opposite side of the room as the bed. Kiba turned off the light and got into bed after slipping off his shirt and throwing it next to his recently discarded jacket.

"Naruto, you ok?" Kiba put his hand on his love's shoulder.

"I'm just…I little…scared." Naruto said the last word inaudible to everyone but the one he wanted to hear.

"What for? You said it yourself, they'll catch him again, no need to worry." Kiba tried his smile again, but it fell on blind eyes as Naruto didn't even turn around to face him. Kiba pulled himself close to Naruto and nuzzled the back of his neck and began spooning him. "just try to put him out of your mind, I'm here to protect you, he won't bother us anymore."

"Oh a bother am I?" everyone's eyes shot open as the recognizable voice pierced the dark room. Kiba jumped up followed by Naruto who hid partially behind his boyfriend. Sakura sat up still in her sleeping bag while Shikamaru silently reached for the bag of chips he forbade Kiba to have. Sakura was close enough to the light switch to turn it on, revealing the raven-haired boy holding a gun pointed at Kiba and Naruto. Sakura held her breathe as Sasuke glanced towards her direction but released the air once his attention back towards the boys.

"Now that's not a nice thing to say, Mutt." Sasuke laughed lowly as his finger nestled the trigger.

"What are you doing back here, you…you rapist." Naruto gathered every ounce of courage he had to make this comment. Sasuke just chuckled.

"Oh, Naru-chan, it's not rape if you wanted it." Sasuke's sickening smirk appeared on his face as Kiba's eyes widened.

"I didn't want it! You kidnapped me in the club and forced yourself on me!" Naruto pushed Kiba a little to the side to try to appear as coming off strong. He quickly recoiled when Sasuke raised the gun higher.

"Who are you trying to fool Naru-chan? I only tied your hands, your feet were free to kick, and yet you held nice and still for me. You didn't call for help until you heard Mutt over there call for you, and then came off as the victim." Sasuke's grin never faded, but his eyes seemed to have a hint of victory as Naruto realized what he meant. _Why didn't I fight back? Why didn't I call for help sooner? _Naruto looked over to Kiba who looked more shocked than scared. "You can't fool anyone but yourself, Blondie. How about I end your little game right here and now? That way you can't hurt anyone else like you did me." Sasuke took aim carefully.

From outside the room a loud 'Pop' resonated through the halls.

* * *

Yay another reason to want to kill Sasuke :D and yes this is srsly a cliff hanger as a punishment-like thing for the oh so little reviews  
In fact heres the deal, no more lemons until i get at least 3 reviews in the previous chapter  
Ex: if i get at least three reviews for this chapter, then there will be a lemon soon, if not then a delay of lemons shall befall the innocnet citizens of :D, and then if next chapter gets at least 3, then a second lemon will be awarded :D  
Now isnt that something we all want? ^^


	12. Chapter 12

OMG im so sorry this took so long for me to update D:  
I got all caught up in my stupid overachievers history class :I  
And i had writers block, hopefully this chapters good  
Anyway luv the reviews :D it seems my threat worked ;3 But alas i couldn't fit a true lemon in the chapter but ill be sure to add one next chapter if i get at least...oh...lets say 3+ reviews :D------enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapter 11

A predictable Alliance

_Flashback_

"There. Now was that so bad?" One of the men chuckled and as zipped up his pants and the other near the door after having their fun with Sasuke. Those words seemed all too familiar to him, it was the same words he said to Naruto that night at the club.

_Damn them._ Sasuke thought as he broke from his powerless stupor to quickly put his clothes back on to save from further embarrassment.

"The hell are you still doing here? You've had your fun now leave." Sasuke's voice was breaking but still harsh, breaking not from fear but anticipation. He was going to get those two back and finish what he started.

"Well, as we all say, every good little whore needs to be paid, so leave. We'll say that you escaped early this morning, there'll be a car waiting outside." The two men moved aside to let him through.

_What? They're letting me go? Just like that? …A WHORE?! _Sasuke returned his facial figure from surprised to angry. "Watch who you call a whore, it might come back to bite you in the ass." He said walking past the two guards, down the hall and out the door.

"So, how long do you think he'll stay out of here?" One guard asked closing the cell door.

"I give him a week." The other said closing the hallway door.

Sasuke stood outside the holding station perimeter waiting until he saw two headlights pull up in front of him. He waited a few seconds until the window rolled down.

"Well? You getting in or not?" said a raspy voice from inside the car. Sasuke couldn't make out his figure because of the darkness that came with 2:00 a.m. He opened the door and plopped into the passenger side to find a huge man. He had orange spiky hair and took up more of his fair share of space with huge muscles. "*cough* The name's Juugo. Where you headed?" Sasuke could care less about the man's name but the offer was golden.

"First downtown, need to buy something, then to Konoha's Staples, need to visit a relative, and finally, to East Ame High, need to pay a few old friends a visit." He added that last part with an angry growl noise.

_End Flashback_

The pistol remained steaming from the heat of the friction as a 'thud' reverberated off the ground. The bullet fell to the ground after hitting its target as Sakura's gasp seemed to take all the air out of the room. There, on the floor, laid Sasuke's gun, knocked out of his hand by an expertly fired bullet from Shikamaru's gun he brought in the chip bag. The bullet skillfully knocked the gun out of Sasuke's hand before he pressed the trigger. Said raven-haired boy gripped his hand from the force it received. Kiba, who was looking down at the mattress with his hair's shadow covering his eyes, seemed totally oblivious to the situation. Naruto, once he saw the gun on the floor, jumped for the weapon. Naruto gripped the handle of the gun and pointed it at Sasuke, finger on the trigger, and murderous intent on his mind.

Sasuke looked up from his bulging hand to find his gun in Naruto's possession and began backing away from the blonde. He kept backing up until he hit the windowsill. He put on his twisted smile and leaned back, falling out of the window. Naruto jumped to look out the window to see a shadow fall into a tree below and from one of the branches onto the ground and rush towards the campus exit. Sighing to himself he put the gun down on the dresser as far away as possible. Shikamaru, who was holding his gun pointed at Sasuke until this point, shoved the gun back into the empty chip bag and hid it under his sleeping bag.

Naruto turned from the window once he saw Sasuke's shadow vanish into the night of 11:00 p.m. to find a mixture of two certain emotions, shock and depression. Sakura and Shikamaru followed Naruto's gaze towards the brunette to see the same look he saw.

"Kiba?" Naruto inched towards the bed where the dog-lover sat in the fettle position and got an immediate response: Kiba backed just as far away.

"Stop, don't come near me, Naruto." Kiba's voice was quiet but harsh which had Naruto worried. Sakura and Shikamaru just stared at the two boys but decided it best to stay out of it.

"Wh-what? Why? What's wrong?" Naruto reached his hand out to hold Kiba's shoulders.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Kiba's yelling made Naruto flinch and retreat his arm. "How? How could you not fight back? How could you not even yell for help? Did you want him to have sex with you?" Kiba's voice seemed quieter but still just as harsh. Naruto was taken back, he'd hoped Kiba didn't remember that part of the conversation.

"Because, Kiba, he tried to RAPE me! I didn't want to have sex with him!" Naruto was angry he was being accused of cheating.

"It sounds to me like you wanted to do it. If I hadn't came looking for you, you two would've had a nice night. Well I'm sorry I ruined your two's night out." Kiba looked towards the door, it was slightly open. After a few seconds his eyes went back to the mattress.

"He…tried…to…RAPE…me! That's not consensual Kiba! Why don't you believ-"

"Because you can't rape the willing!" Kiba stomped out of the door not wanting to talk about this anymore. Kiba went out to the hallway after effectively slamming the door shut and continued down the hall to the exit.

Naruto was left in the room with two surprised friends. Sakura wasted no time clearing a spot between her and Shikamaru leaving half of hers and half of Shikamaru's sleeping bag for Naruto to sit. She patted the now open space and Naruto, taking the hint, slumped over and sat in the spot with his arms over his elevated knees. His head was positioned so his eyes were covered by his arms. He didn't want anyone to see him cry. He was in his own little world, even with Sakura hugging him and Shikamaru patting his back trying to comfort, but nothing was working. He didn't even budge when Tsunade slammed open the door which caused Shikamaru to have a mini stroke and Sakura to jump.

"I've gotten calls about yelling and gun shots, is everything ok? Anybody hurt?" Tsunade's eyes went frantically around the room until they landed on the trio on the floor against the wall.

Sakura returned to her spot and sat next to the blonde and put her arm around his shoulder. "Just Naruto."

…

Sasuke trudged through the tall grass that hadn't been mowed yet. He hand still hurt from the force Shikamaru's bullet sent though the gun. He was gripping the pained appendage and wasn't focusing on where he was running. Having the fail moment everybody in life has, he tripped on the flat surface we all know as the road. The quick change of terrain confused his brain (or something) and fell flat on his face (haha jerk).

Sasuke was out of his head to where he couldn't hear much but saw a white light heading for him. The light seemed focused on two points, headlights. The car barely saw him in time and stopped short of his face. Sasuke couldn't hear the driver but saw it was a woman that ushered him in to the passenger side of her car. The ringing hadn't stopped so he couldn't make out the name the driver gave him but saw it on a mirror decoration. "Ino"

…

Naruto woke up to the sunlight that shone through the open window, the room was as it was at midnight: nobody else in it. Sakura had told Tsunade about what happened, minus the two boys fight, and Tsunade put the school security on high alert for Sasuke or anyone else suspicious. Shikamaru had helped Naruto and locked the window and door after the couple left. Kyuubi called his room later that night to say he would stop by sometime today to check up on him. Kyuubi didn't know about Naruto and Kiba's fight, all he knew was that his little brother was upset.

Naruto reached over to grab the digital clock on the table next to him that flashed 8:00. He put the clock back down and laid in bed, staring at the wall, thinking of how to explain to Kiba why he did what he did. He already knew the answer last night but was to upset to think clearly. Naruto forced himself out of bed and began walking towards the dresser but stopped when he heard somebody fumbling (and cussing) at the doorknob, as well as the sound of a key being shoved into the deadbolt.

"He's been gone for 9 hours, where's he been?" Naruto slowly walked towards the magical talking door and jumped back when the door was pushed slightly open. Naruto thought about taking a step forward but was anxious to what Kiba was going to do. His question was answered when an apparently top-heavy Kiba fell onto the door, pushing it open. The only thing that kept him from face-planting the carpeted floor was the fact his hand was attached to the doorknob, swinging him then slamming him into the wall behind him. Kiba's head bobbed from the recoil but put on a weird looking smile.

"Heheh, didn't see that coming." Kiba's voice sounded weird; slower, more slurred. His eyes were closed but he was snickering to himself. Naruto's brain had to register what just happened until he noticed a bottle in Kiba's hand. _He's drunk?!_

"Ki…Kiba?" Naruto took a step towards the disoriented 16-year-old. Kiba's smile turned into an "O" shape as he tried to open his eyes. "Kiba…Kiba can you hear me?" Naruto kneeled down to shake Kiba's shoulders, but that only seemed to make him dizzy.

"Huh? …What? Oh..Hey you…how you been?" Kiba's weird smile returned again as his eyes were finally pulled open.

"What?" Naruto was confused by his sudden change in attitude.

"Huh?" Kiba wasn't too drunk to stop his smartass comments. Kiba's smile turned twisted as he fell back pulling Naruto on top of him. Naruto's head fell down crashing their lips together. Kiba quickly, but sloppily, threw his arm around Naruto's neck. Naruto pushed back quickly, trying to escape the taste of Sake that reeked Kiba's breath.

"Kiba, stop, you're drunk."

"And you're sexy." Kiba chuckled to himself again. Kiba's hand finally released the doorknob, the momentum sending it flailing back to a close.

"Kiba listen to me. Why are you drunk?" Naruto instantly realized how stupid his question was but tried to ignore the fail feeling. He looked into Kiba's dilated eyes.

"Wh…what? Who's drunk?"

"You Are!"

"N-no im not, silly." Kiba began snickering again but was cut off by a slap across the face by a scowling Naruto. Kiba's head shot the direction of Naruto's smack, which, metaphorically, slapped the drunk out of him. He became aware of where he was and what was going on. He had little recollection of last night but right now that didn't matter.

"Got ahold of yourself! You don't have to be drunk Kiba, just please…please listen to me!" Naruto's eyes began watering when he noticed Kiba wasn't even looking at him, just the empty space across the room. "Kiba, please, you don't have to look at me just listen. I didn't fight back, because I…I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well you did a fine job of that." Kiba added when Naruto finished. Naruto ignored his butt-in for the sake of his lecture he intended to finish.

"I've known Sasuke for over a year, I know how he gets. Whenever he wanted something, he'd get it anyway he could. Even if it meant hurting someone, or someone close to the person he wanted to get back at." Naruto's eyes flowed tears. He closed them to try and stop crying. "And…I was afraid that was going to be you if I fought back. I didn't want to take the risk of living with myself if he hurt you because of me. Kiba, I love you and I don't want you to hate me for this. I just didn't want anything bad to happen to you." Naruto sat up freeing Kiba from his weight. "I'm so sorry I hurt you Kiba, please forgive me." Naruto looked at the ground to hide his tears but his head was pulled up by Kiba's hand as his thumb wiped away the trail from Naruto's eye.

"You cry a lot you know?" Kiba put on a sympathetic smile with a weak snicker. It's contagiousness caught Naruto who smiles weakly. Kiba wrapped his other arm around Naruto's back and pulled him into a soft hug. Naruto was naturally surprised of Kiba's sudden mood swing, and sudden sobriety, but decided to embrace it and return the gesture. "Besides, its me who needs to apologize for being such an jerk." This caused Naruto to chuckle again.

"Nah, you're an jerk, but you're my jerk."

"Whatever. Looks like I lost another fight, just like with my sister." Kiba quietly laughed at himself.

"And I won."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Kiba gave a "Bitch Please!" look to Naruto who chuckled.

"I meant in more than one way, I won the fight…and you." Naruto wrapped his arm around Kiba's neck and pulled him into another bruising kiss. Naruto pulled to hard, thought, an Kiba's weight won over, pushing both of them onto the ground with Kiba on top but Naruto's arms never moved. Kiba caught himself with his hands planting on Naruto's sides. Kiba decided to take control and pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto didn't open his mouth but didn't care. The Sake taste had vanished and only Kiba was there. Kiba's tongue roamed inside Naruto's mouth but retreated before he got any ideas and sat up to a whiny Naruto.

"Let's not do this at 8 in the morning, huh?" Kiba joked. "I see your still wearing my boxers." Kiba said pointing to Naruto's half naked lower half.

"Ya well it got hot in the night. And I see you're a cheap drunk if it only takes one bottle to get you tipsy. I have to remember that." Naruto smiled while Kiba blushed in his pouting mode.

"So what? That saves money."

"What kind of bar let's a minor get drunk anyway?"

"I stole it from Principal Tsunade's secret stash." Kiba grinned in accomplishment.

"Do you want to die?!"

"She won't know it was me, I put some of sis's nail stuff on the handle."

"Ok now you're just asking for it. And how about a hangover? You were drunk for what? 9 hours?"

"Oh I have one, its just not showing yet, give it ten minutes."

"You've done this before?"

"Plenty of times, like when sis or mother gets upset and takes it out on me, I have a drink or two to get mello."

"That stuff's gunna kill you, ya know."

"Well for now im just gunna sleep. I had a busy night. Oh and I've only been drunk for 4 hours, thank you." Kiba said matter-of-factly as he laid in the bed on the warm side where Naruto slept.

"What about class?"

"Mmm, can you cover for me?"

"Ill take notes and you can copy it, how's that sound?"

"Sounds good to me, babe. I owe you."

"Ill remember that." Naruto laughed and pulled out a dresser drawer for some clean clothes, whether it be his or Kiba's and took off the clothes he was wearing.

"Mm you're lucky I'm tired right now, otherwise that'd be mine right now." Kiba growled at his approaching hangover. Naruto just blushed and quickly put on the new clothes and ran out the door after grabbing his backpack. _That was easier than I thought. Maybe he should e drunk the next time I tell him bad news._ Naruto smiled, it was so weird how Kiba was so bipolar but he was happy the disease was on his side.

Naruto ran down the halls past the small clogs caused by students talking in groups. He was so sick of the kids who didn't care if others were late for class that he stopped paying attention to kids in the hallway and ran right past a blonde with two ponytails standing next to a raven-haired boy. The bell rang for class to start and the two walked towards the classroom.

* * *

Ok i wouldn't classify this as a cliffhanger so no falming me for my "evil" cliffhangers :3  
REVIEWS PLZNESS :D remember 3+ reviews for delicious lemons ;3


	13. Chapter 13

MIGOSH im so sorry for the long w8 Dx  
Schools out now so hoepfuly i can focus more on this  
Like in the preview this is just a little something for my reviewers and readers to get through  
ITS YUMALICIOUS-LEMON-TIME!

* * *

**Chapter 12 Plans for the future**

Iruka seemed to be in his own, angry little world as Naruto barely made it into the classroom before the bell. It looked like Iruka noticed but just continued to slump on his desk as the class got quiet and waited for today's instructions. It took the ponytailed man a minute to notice the class staring at him before he grunted in effort to stand up at his desk.

"There will be no class today," the first thing Iruka noticed was glistening eyes before a roar of screams. Naruto just sat there, his mind wandering about the upcoming holiday: Christmas. He continued to doodle, somehow completely oblivious to the crowd of happy teens, into the notebook he'd brought to take notes while Iruka recovered his hearing. "I'm so sorry about your loss, but there's a reason. The school day has been rescheduled for an all day assembly." This announcement received groans, complaints and even a threat. "The assembly's for the upcoming Gala on Christmas Eve, it's mandatory so get ready 'cause we're leaving in 10 minutes."

Naruto's mind went to work on Christmas Eve. _What's a good gift? And how, with no money, do I get it? _He, like the rest of class, packed up all his stuff into Kiba's backpack he'd grabbed by mistake. It was weird, Kiba went to school with a backpack with only 1 notebook, with half of the pages filled with personal notes. Naruto almost failed to resist the urge to read them but went on with doodles near the back. What goods a notebook if you don't use it right? He grabbed said notebook and noticed he'd drawn a dog. _Got it._ Naruto had the perfect idea for Kiba's present. Then came the issue of getting that present without Kiba noticing or getting suspicious, that part came into his mind almost immediately along with a devilish grin.

"All right class, single file down to the auditorium." Iruka angrily began shooing the class out the door. "Have fun listening to them go on about the useless crap you'll ever need to know." Naruto was the last one out the door and noticed Kakashi walking down the hall.

"Looks like you'll be having fun too." Naruto giggled as he passed the fuming teacher who only gave him a glare. Naruto was honestly surprised when Kakashi turned the corner right before the classroom and continued down to the teacher's lounge. "Trouble in Paradise?" Naruto smiled to himself as he walked away from the mumbling teacher. He heard somethings that should never be repeated in public.

Naruto wasn't planning on going to the assembly, he had other things in mind, like a certain brunette, pink-head, and lazy smartass but not the two ladder. He followed the rest of the students until he was out of sight of the teachers and immediately went down the hall to the dorms. It was nice to have quiet passing time for once, and who would notice one student missing? He got to the hall of his dorm to hear arguing in his room. _Well, so much for quiet._ He only heard muffling until he got to the door and pressed his ear against it.

"Are you kidding? That's just not right, Sakura. What makes you think he wants _that_ as a present? He has access to that whenever he wants so why make it a gift?" Kiba sounded embarrassed and defensive to a snickering Sakura.

"It's thoughtful and I'm sure he won't return it. Trust me, there's no way he'll not love it." Sakura seemed to have pressed the dog-lover into a corner, a trap set by most of girls at this school.

"I'll think about it. Until then I'll think of something else." Naruto sensed that the climax of this conversation was reached and opened the door. Kiba nearly jumped off their bed and Sakura just turned in her chair, almost falling off. "N-naruto, uh…how much of that did you hear?" Kiba asked pulling himself back onto the bed.

"Enough, so…what's this gift? And why should I love it?" Naruto took his spot next to his brunette on the bed who blushed and turned away.

"N-nothing, and aren't you supposed to be in class? Or can I blame you when we fail?" Kiba grinned at his statement. He was secretly glad to see Naruto had completely forgiven him for his stupid mistake.

"No class today. There's some all-day assembly about the upcoming dance. And if you fail it's 'cause you have a hangover." Naruto snickered as Kiba turned red again and looked down at his lap.

"About that, Naruto I'm really-"

"Shut up." Naruto interrupted while pressing his lips on Kiba's. Kiba sighed into the kiss as Sakura's squeal filled the room. This seemed to be Naruto's #1 way to tell him to shut up, and as far as he was concerned, that was all right.

"Wow, how am I not used to that yet?" Sakura picked up the Kleenex box from the nearby dresser and did her magical trick of turning white cloth into red. Naruto pulled back and looked over to Sakura.

"Speaking of which, why aren't you at the assembly?" Naruto raised an eyebrow in suspicion to an Sakura who apparently got bored with the idea of school related affairs.

"Shika's attending it and filling me in later, I couldn't be sane long enough to sit through a 6 hour seminar without punching the first person to touch me by accident." Sakura grinned closing her hand into the fist and punching the air jokingly.

"That reminds me, what do you and Shika want for Christmas?" Naruto said shifting his position into Kiba's lap, who responded by wrapping his arms around Naruto's midsection and resting his head on his shoulder. Naruto blushed for maybe a millisecond before leaning back in his love's embrace.

"Haven't really thought about it much, I'm not sure about Shikamaru, but I guess I'd like some shampoo, perfume, body wash, ya know all that stuff." Naruto just gave her a weird look.

"You sound old already, that's stuff peoples' moms would want." Naruto's look become even stranger when Sakura said nothing and looked away. _Hold the phone…is she…?_

"And, if it's not too much trouble…maybe a…cradle?" Sakura was looking at the floor but heard Kiba and Naruto's jaws drop. This was definitely unexpected, the last thing the two teens needed was a child to look after, but as long as she needed help, why not? She waited for yelling and rejection but looked up to smiling faces.

"Congrats Pinkie, how long has the bun been in the oven?" Kiba smirked until Naruto backhanded his forehead. "Hey, that was a genuine question."

"Don't have to sound like an ass." Naruto couldn't send him a glare so he just shook his head. On the inside he was laughing on how unbelievably oblivious Kiba could be.

"No, it's alright Naruto, it was…3 weeks ago, before we met you, I didn't say anything because I didn't wanna send the wrong impression." Sakura chuckled weakly and stood up. She felt she over stayed her welcome and already finished the main reason she came. Naruto secretly wanted her gone so he could start on his plan but he followed to seem more welcoming.

"Don't worry Sakura, we're glad for you and Shikamaru, I'll look into the cradle, make sure to ask him what he wants too." Naruto smiled and Sakura returned it as she walked out the door.

"Thanks, you guys, and Kiba…keep that gift in mind." Sakura laughed after winking at a 3rd blushing Kiba. The triangles were staring to blend with his skin. Naruto shut the door once Sakura was clear down the hall and turned to Kiba and walked towards him slowly.

"Subtle, 'Congrats Pinkie, how long has the bun been in the oven?'." Naruto stood in front of the sitting Kiba who looked a little more defensive now.

"What? Someone had to ask, and you took too long." Kiba was a little worried about Naruto's evil-looking face.

"It took you a second to say that." Naruto grinned as he pushed his hands down on Kiba's shoulders pressing him onto the bed. "Let's hope your that spontaneous elsewhere." Kiba gulped as Naruto smirked and pushed their lips together. Almost instantly Naruto opened his mouth to let Kiba take control of the situation. Said brunette, however surprise attacked still the ever willing lover, took the invite and moved his tongue through and felt his blonde's mouth. The wet muscle moved around with a passion. _Hehe, looks like I found a very horny Kiba as an early Christmas present._ Naruto mentally grinned on how smooth his plan was going already.

Naruto's tongue wrestled with Kiba's but not enough to fight for dominance, just for thrill, and ,according to the pitching of a tent, seemed to have worked. Kiba felt Naruto's mouth twist into a grin as he pulled back and moved down to his neck where it was his turn to mark Kiba. Naruto gave the same treatment Kiba did, with tiny bites and light sucking. Kiba began moaning as Naruto worked his mouth on that one spot and occasionally moving up and down. Naruto moved one hand down to feel the brunette's bulge earning even more moaning from him.

Naruto moved both hands to the hem of Kiba's shirt and gently pulled it up over the tattooed male's head revealing the subject of his first nose bleed, Kiba's well chiseled body. Naruto went back to his love's neck for a little more redness, and one final bite that made Kiba groan as he was marked. Naruto's hands felt Kiba's abs as his head hovered above is nipples, a tongue flicking out teasing his boyfriend intensely. Naruto pressed his mouth against said stub as his hands traveled to work on Kiba's belt. Naruto sat up, his knees on both sides of Kiba's legs.

"Why are you wearing a belt for sleeping all day?" Naruto asked feeling the belts fabric.

"Reasons…" was all Kiba said and Naruto got curious. He moved one hand on Kiba's abs and snaked its way under his pants, getting yet another moan.

"And boxers? Where were you at hmm?" Naruto began using his seductive voice.

"N-nowhere, it really doesn't matter…heh." Kiba's voice seemed nervous, he wasn't used to controlling Naruto but was quickly getting used to it. Naruto mentally grinned as he felt something press against his rear and shrugged, resuming his treatment while undoing Kiba's belt. Naruto went slowly on Kiba's belt so he had time to work, he knew once he got the pants, and apparently boxers, off, it was on. Kiba moved one arm the work on Naruto's shirt, and said blonde kneeled up again to allow his shirt to escape. His shirt was thrown next to the spot where Kiba's was flung. Naruto began biting the second nipple and Kiba's hand instantly went to the golden jungle on Naruto's head, his moans never slowing.

Finally, the belt came loose and was fired near the bathroom door. Naruto then licked a line down Kiba's abs to his pants line, where he unbuttoned said clothes and carefully dropped it on a certain place on the floor. Naruto smiled when he saw how hard Kiba was, could he do a good job or what? He bent down to Kiba's treasure trail and bit the hem of the boxers and brought his face down, pulling the boxers with it. One of Naruto's hands ran up Kiba's length, earning a particularly loud moan to escape the dog-lovers mouth. Naruto wrapped his thumb around Kiba's head and ran his tongue up and down the shaft. Kiba brought his other hand to Naruto's head and tugged slightly, egging the torturer on.

Naruto finally put his mouth on Kiba's head and quickly engulfed all that Kiba had to offer. Kiba instantly thrusted into Naruto throat and stopped, realizing what he just did. The only response was a chuckle and Naruto letting go of Kiba.

"If you wanna face fuck me, all you gotta do is ask, babe." Naruto grinned once he noticed Kiba's confused face. "You know you want to, so go ahead." Naruto positioned himself, mouth open over Kiba's manhood, with Kiba regaining his grip on the blonde's hair. He slowly lifted himself upward and pushed in as far he could. When he hit the back of Naruto's throat, the whiskered teen closed his mouth and began brushing his tongue along the sides. Kiba couldn't stop the moaning so he didn't try. His mouth fell open with lust as he began thrusting upward.

Naruto liked this, he could be lazy and still get some. Naruto added to the motion by going up and down Kiba's shaft as the brunette kept thrusting. Naruto could tell Kiba was getting close by the way he was tensing and began pumping the part that couldn't fit in his mouth.

"Ah…Babe I'm-ah..im cu-ah" Kiba couldn't get the sentence out with the magic Naruto was working. His love's tongue working around hid length and going in and out of the slit. The one thing he didn't expect was Naruto pressing his entire face down, shoving the rest of the dick that wasn't fiting to go deep into his throat, followed by a heartful swallow. That sent Kiba over the edge as he came in the blonde's mouth who was swallowing faster than he was cumming.

After making sure none of the precious seed was wasted Naruto lifted himself up to Kiba's face and ran his tongue into the dog-lover's who proceeded to unbutton Naruto's pants. Kiba pressed his fingers underneath Naruto's boxers and pulled both them and the pants off and tossing them across the room. Kiba's hands grabbed the blonde's ass, now it was his turn to moan. Kiba took one hand back to Naruto's mouth and said teen licked the three fingers until there wasn't a dry spot left. Kiba brought his fingers to Naruto's hole and pressed one in, Naruto slightly cringing. Kiba put Naruto's mouth back to work with his. He began moving in and out with his finger and once Naruto started to moan into his mouth, he inserted another and began scissoring, but Naruto didn't cringe. _He's already used to this?_ Kiba thought as he pressed the third digit in and continued stretching his love.

After much too long, Naruto grabbed Kiba's arm and pulled the brunette's fingers out and steadied himself over Kiba's rehardened manhood and sunk down slowly. Naruto's hands rested on Kiba's pecs for support as he continued to lower himself. He slowed down considerably when Kiba's head went in but kept going. Once he was all the way down on Kiba, the other teen grabbed his hips and waited for his signal. Naruto, after getting used to the intrusion, nodded and began pressing against Kiba's pecs and began sliding up and down. Kiba almost immediately started moaning as he aided in Naruto's efforts by thrusting up and down. Naruto closed his eyes as he moaned with Kiba and kept going up and down.

"Damn, still not used-ah to your size." Naruto said as he continued to be stretched by Kiba's huge manhood.

"I could-uh say the-AH same thing to you." Kiba moaned as he made sure the blonde didn't fall off him with his hands. The speed was quickly picking up to frantic thrusting with Naruto almost falling off every time he went up or Kiba went down. Naruto practically screamed when that one magical spot was hit. Naruto flinched but kept going down on Kiba, aiming for that same spot every time.

Naruto began pumping his neglected member as he began moaning Kiba's name, and Kiba with his. Like before, Naruto felt Kiba tense, holding back his orgasm till the last moment. Naruto felt himself close too, but didn't hold back as he started pumping faster. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and came screaming Kiba's name as his seed shot onto Kiba's chest and face. Naruto's orgasm sent Kiba over the edge as his seed spilled into the blonde while screaming the blonde's name.

Naruto collapsed onto Kiba, panting while excess seed spilt out of him. Kiba wiped his love's cum from his face and licked it off his hand and pulling Naruto into another bruising kiss.

"That was nice. What was that for anyway?" That was the only thing Kiba could use to describe it as his hand went between him and Naruto bodies to scrape off anymore of Naruto's delicious substance.

"Ya, it was. And no reason in particular, you just looked tasty, and I was way right on that." Naruto moved up a little to let Kiba's member slide out of him, while secretly shoving Kiba's pants underneath the bed with his foot, and tumble next to Kiba in the bed. Kiba grabbed the blanket that fell on the floor once again from the two horny teens and covered Naruto while he stood up and grabbed his and Naruto's clothes off the floor.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked pushing his upper body up with his elbows.

"I have to go to work soon." Kiba said as he pulled on a clean pair of pants and boxers from the dresser along with a shirt from the closet that said "Ramen Ring" on the front.

"You got a job?" Naruto was in shock. Kiba was usually lazy so this is the last thing he'd expect. "So that's why you _were_ all dressed up." Naruto smriked as he put an extra emphasis on 'were' to gloat his accomplishment.

"Yup, I need to get money for presents, especially that cradle, and I got one at a place I'd knew you'd like a discount on." Kiba said winking while pulling on his work uniform. "Hey have you seen my pants? I think I left my phone in it."

"Don't you have work phones?" Naruto asked faking meekness.

"Well yeah but.."

"Don't worry, I'll help you look for it when you get off work." Naruto used his contagious smile. "Oh, by the way, did the car ever get finished from the shop?" _Sweet zombie Jesus, I forgot about that, the insurance company paid for a new one but I need an excuse._ Kiba started to think of possible scenarios.

"uh…no…the uh, auto shop…broke it..on the crane thingy they use to lift it up, you know?" Kiba chuckled weakly. "So my insurance kicked in and we got a new one, and you're on it so when you get your license you can drive whenever you want."

"Oh…well that's nice. Have fun at work." Naruto made a "haha your life sucks" smile.

"Ya thanks, I'll c ya in a few hours." Kiba left and locked the door behind him.

Kiba was too transfixed on his job to notice an auburn Cedan in the parking lot. Or for that matter the random familiar looking girl in the hallway walking in their rooms direction.

Naruto waited until he could hear Kiba's car engine start and out the parking lot that he grabbed Kiba's pants out from under the bed and fumbled through the pockets to find his phone. Naruto flipped through the contacts until he hit a certain number. "Home"


	14. Chapter 14

Ok now that im back to more enthusiasm about writing there outta be more frequent updates...as long as i get at least 3 reviews per chapter  
Buahahaha im so evil :3  
ok i know yall h8 me for this but there wont be any lemons in the next couple chapters, i need to mvoe the story along  
And Selena i know i said that i would but i have to submit this tonight so i can get started on a fresh chapter, i broke a 4000 word chapter into  
2 2000 word chapters. And i also realize that i forgot and A/N at the end last chapter so...nyeh :P  
anyway here's te next chapter

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Move**

"Uh-huh, yeah…that sounds good. He can't wait, see you then." Naruto hung up Kiba's phone and got a grin on his face. _Well that takes care of Kiba's present, now for Sakura and Shikamaru's._ Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by quick pounding on the door. Naruto, ever lazy, almost opened the door fully exposed. "oh…uh hold on one second!" He yelled through the door as he scrambled to pull together a quick outfit mixed of his and Kiba's clothing that somehow ended up looking nice.

Naruto finished putting on socks and stumbled to get to the door. He opened it to a woman in a police officer's uniform. She was blonde, the same kind of blonde that should have triggered something in Naruto's mind that said 'Wait a minute, this girl's familiar.', but that wasn't the case.

"Can I help you?" Naruto was a little worried when the officer flinched in what seemed like anger when the woman noticed his outfit, mainly Kiba's pants that Naruto threw on without looking, he couldn't tell from the eyes because of the obviously oversized glasses she had on. The woman noticed that the blonde saw her change in facial features and returned to normal.

"Yes, I'm on the Uchiha case and since you seem to have a past with him, we need to take you downtown for some questioning." The woman's voice came out as rushed and nervous but Naruto didn't seem to notice. He just got a nervous look on his face.

"Um, Officer…" Naruto squinted to see the name tag that was covered by the shirt's wrinkles. The suit was obviously too big. "uh…Officer Finklebottom?" Naruto dragged out the name as if he wasn't sure that was even a real name. "Am I in trouble?" Naruto was trying to avoid eye contact because of the glasses, those kind of freaked him out.

"No, we just need to ask you a few questions at our station." She was obviously getting irritated with Naruto's own questioning. Naruto noticed and just nodded, something was off but, who was he to argue with the police? He turned and walked into the room and locked the door without the deadbolt and followed the officer down the hall.

"Yo bro, what's going on?" Kyuubi's voice traveled, it really traveled. If the rest of the class weren't at the assembly they would've formed a mob around the three. "What'd you do this time?" Kyuubi ran up to his brother and the stranger he was following.

"What do you mean this time?" Naruto sounded irritated which made Kyuubi grin.

"Just messin' with ya, so what's goin' on here?" Kyuubi eyed the woman and got a disdainful look on his face.

"Just going to the station to answer a few questions." Naruto said grinning sadly.

"I'm not going to ask about what 'cause little Naru here gets into trouble all the time." Naruto just shot his brother an evil look that shouted 'Shut the fuck up'. "Is it all right if I tag along too?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and by the shifting of glasses so did the woman. "Don't, ya know, get like an attorney or something for questioning? I mean I'm no good one but I've been taking classes and-"

"No attorneys are necessary for a questioning, this isn't an interrogation." The woman said walking forward, hinting for Naruto to follow.

"I'll be back in a little while, Kyu." Naruto used his contagious smile to get Kyuubi to shut up so he could go already. Kyuubi gave up and went back into his and Hana's room. _Wait he didn't go to the assembly either? Jesus who's taking roll call?_ Naruto followed the woman out of the back door. He didn't even know there was a back parking lot, let alone a back door. It was desolate of cars and people, like looking at a ghost town because even the paint was starting to peel away.

The woman walked out towards the only car in the parking lot, a certain auburn Sedan. Naruto, who wasn't paying attention to the car at the time but rather the scenery, followed but stopped when he heard rushing footsteps. He turned his head slightly to the right to see a fist connect…then darkness.

-Meanwhile at the Ramen Ring-

"Yo, Kiba where's order number 3?" The manager, Suigetsu, yelled loudly enough to be clearly heard throughout the entire restaurant. Kiba, who was taking another customer's order, just kept on pressing the pretty little buttons as his rage at his new boss was higher than he'd like it to be.

"I thought Tayuya was taking out the orders!" Kiba had to yell to speak over the crowds of people eating and over the stoves that were turned on high.

"Well, where is she?" Suigetsu wasn't even in the same area as Kiba but continued to talk to him from his office.

"How should I know? Last I saw she was arguing with table number 7 about whether pork or beef was better tasting!" Kiba chuckled at the end of his sentence and, as far as he could hear, so was Suigetsu.

"Well take your break in 15 minutes. That should give me enough time to track her down." Kiba jumped when he heard Suigetsu right beside him.

"You're like a ninja ya know that?" Kiba grabbed a handful of money and handed it to the customer. "Here's your change ma'am." The lady nodded and took her spot a little to the left as she waited for her order.

"Ya well…im just good at being quiet. You should try it sometime." Suigetsu laughed as he went to the kitchen in search of his missing employee. Kiba just gave him a face and went back to the next person in line.

Naruto felt his head throbbing as he barely regained sight of where he was. It took another minute before he realized his vision was restored, but it was still nearly black. The place smelled of diesel fuel and rubber. _A car?_ Naruto tried to move but realized that his hands and feet were tied with rope. He tried to scream for help but his mouth was bound by a cloth. He noticed a spare tire next to him. _The trunk of a car? Not even a back seat?_ Naruto tried to joke with himself to relieve some of the tension but so far it wasn't helping. His eyes frantically swayed from side to side and only noticed that there was nothing but a mat and the tire.

After a few moments of calming down he felt a sharp sting down below. _Damnit, why'd he have to be so big?_ Naruto flinched as his ass burned along with his wrists and ankles from the ropes. The car was going pretty slow so Naruto thought he was still in the city._ Okay so they're not dumping me in some swamp outside the town, but to where?_ Naruto didn't have to ask who "they" were, he had a pretty good idea. The switch finally turned on when he recognized the hair outside in the back parking lot. Naruto was torn from his thoughts as he was thrown to the front end of the trunk from a harsh break. Next he heard car doors close and footsteps coming to the back. Naruto fell limp and closed his eyes to fake being unconscious. He figured that if he was awake that he'd just be knocked out again.

Light hit his eyelids, making them twitch while they got adjusted and felt himself being lifted out of the trunk but dropped on the cement below. He had to try his best not to cry out when his head hit the ground, so he bit his tongue. Next he felt a hand grab the back of his collar and began dragging him on what felt like an old road or parking lot, and that didn't help his little burning sensation. He felt cold against his back as he was thrown onto a cold hard floor in what smelt like a barn. He slowly opened one eye a little to get a view. The only the he saw was Sasuke closing two doors and locking it with a chain.

"Why don't you stop pretending, Naruto? We all know you're awake." Sasuke's voice seemed different from the last few times he had done something bad to him. Not teasing but serious. Naruto was worried about what Sasuke had planned. Ino was nowhere in sight and that scared him a little. Although the uniform was fake, there definitely was a real gun in the holder.

His fear was shifted to Sasuke who got a smirk as he pulled out something from his pocket. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized it was a knife.

"All right Kiba you can take your break now, I found our slacker." Suigetsu walked up to Kiba's register holding an angry looking woman. He smiled and shooed Kiba away with his hand and released Tayuya at his register. "Oh but before you go, can you throw that bag of trash out? The garbage cans are in the shed."

"No problem." Kiba picked up the trash bag Suigetsu pointed to and threw random scraps he found on the floor and counters then tied it up. The restaurant wasn't a complete mess, just a few misplaced wrappers on the red tiled floor lined with sliver titanium stoves and counters. In truth the layout was very similar to a Taco John's restaurant, minus the drive through window.

Kiba took his back door key and exited out with the garbage and a little lunch, a.k.a. ramen. Kiba shut the door and looked back at the old shed that nobody, except the janitors, have gone in. The place was usually deserted because, well… it a pile of crap (and smelled like it too). But something was out of whack. A car was parked near the shed and there was a police officer outside. She looked familiar but Kiba couldn't tell from this distance. She was in the path on the way there so Kiba decided to get a closer look.

Kiba wasn't easily recognized in his work uniform. He was out of his usually colors, usually ranging from black to red and back to black and sometimes grey or cream, to a greenish blue color with a visor. The company was reluctant to hire him because of the face tattoos and required Kiba hide them with make-up. Let's just say he wasn't a fan of that but he needed money for Christmas presents, which was only a couple days away. Funny thing is you couldn't tell because there's never any snow in Konoha. The only give away about Kiba's uniform was his muscles and basically that was most of the city's populous.

Kiba snuck closer to the woman, who seemed to have missed his presence, probably because Kiba decided to sneak around the back. He peeked his head out of one of the corners and immediately recognized the hair.

"Ino?" Kiba swung back out of her sight and covered his mouth noticing that he just said his thought out loud. He didn't hear anything but knew she probably looked, so he waited a few seconds before looking around the corner to see Ino facing the other way. _What's she doing here? Is…is she guarding the place._ Kiba returned back to his hiding spot. His mind started wondering what was inside. His question was answered when he heard muffled screaming coming from inside. The voice was familiar. _Naruto?_ Kiba quietly put the trash bag down and began looking for any peepholes in the side of the shed. And as if on cue he spotted one big enough to see inside the whole shed without being noticed from the inside.

Kiba looked through the hole trying to bear the heart wrenching wails from his love. He noticed one thing, that chicken ass shaped hair that belonged to the Uchiha. The next thing he noticed was a blood-stained knife in Sasuke's hand and his blonde of the ground in front of him. _Damnit what the hell does he think he's doing?_

"Back away from the wall Kiba." Kiba's heart froze as he recognized that cold voice.

"Ino, what are you two doing?" Kiba stepped back from the wall only to be held at gun point by the crazy blonde.

"We're just getting revenge, Kibbles." Kiba flinched at Ino's pet name for him when they were together, it was the main reason he didn't want Naruto to call him that. "You broke our hearts, so now it's time for us to brake you." Kiba jumped when he saw Ino take the safety off. "Uchiha likes things slow and painful, I like 'em quick and painful." Ino aimed the gun at Kiba's chest and pulled slowly on the trigger.

* * *

Uh oh our boys are in trouble how will they get out of this one (i know how ;3)  
Ok no lemons next chapter but the few following will be loaded with em, some having 2 in one chapter :D  
Hope yall dont h8 me for making the fretard Sasuke a masochist and REVIEWS! or else you will  
be pleagued with this cliffhanger for evuh! MUAHAHAAHHAAAHAAAA *cough cough hack wheeze*


	15. Chapter 15

And here is chapter 13.5...im disappointed though. Only 2 reviews...sad face. This is a one time only freebie!  
From now on its 3 reviews or no story :I and that would be a shame because i have so many juicy lemons in mind  
for the next few chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 13.5 **  
**What seems impossible**

Time seemed to slow in Kiba's mind. The birds flew by as slow as the people usually walk. Sound took a back seat to fear and sight. His breathing set a snail's pace as his eyes seemed to focus on everything but the gun. The last thing he needed to see was the bullet coming straight at him. Anything was better, the grass that settled and seemed out of color surrounded by its dead family, the old shed that was never used other than garbage, the garbage bag…_wait the garbage bag?_ Kiba's focus quickly tightened on the bag filled with wrappers and boxes along with cans of flavoring and paper.

Ino seemed somewhat hesitant on pulling the trigger. Kiba took that little time to find a small imprint in the bag. He noticed a small imploded dent in between two boxes that he remember were stuck together. Kiba slowly shifted his leg slowly enough to make sure the blonde didn't see his action. All at once time seemed to return to normal with speeding birds, his breathing and beads of sweat dripping from his face, washing away the make-up that hide his tattoos, but he refused to allow sound to return, if this plan didn't work he wouldn't want his last sound to be hearing Naruto's pain.

Ino looked struggled to squeeze her finger, maybe it was the fact of killing someone she used to "love" or just the fact of having a dead body to deal with, Kiba didn't care. He quickly swung his foot forward, hitting the crater in the bag, sending it flying at Ino. This sudden moving made Ino jump and her reflexes made her finger pull in. That familiar '_pop_' sound went through the air.

…

Naruto's lacerations weren't deep but hurt still the same and showed on his skin as his shirt was torn off. He tried to call for help multiple times but always came out as muffled or whispers as his body had cuts everywhere. His tears didn't help, instead, just like at the club, they seemed to make Sasuke more interested in what he was doing. The blood didn't even faze him, he didn't care that blood dripped from the knife down his arm into his shirt.

The '_pop_' sound became evident which made both Sasuke and Naruto, who could barely shift his head into any direction, turn to the source of the sound. Sasuke grinned once he realized that it was the girl who had a gun and decided to use it. He turned back to Naruto who was wide eyed at the wall.

"Hmm, I wonder who could cause her to shoot, perhaps Kiba. Looks like one down and one to go." Sasuke put on his twisted smile as Naruto shook his head while his eyes gained more tears. Naruto tried to speak through his gasps of breath and the cloth that was still tied around his mouth.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" Naruto finally managed to get out, this made Sasuke's grin fade into a deadpan look and back into a smile.

"Do you remember when we were dating for 2 months and you saw me throw out 'perfectly good things' around the dorm? It's simple; they got boring. But before that I was interested in turning them into something less boring. Get it Naru-chan? You're that thing, you just began to bore me when you went out with that mutt, so I tried to change you back-"

"By raping and beating me?" Naruto rebutted but soon regretted it as Sasuke brought the knife to his throat.

"It's not nice to interrupt. As I was saying, I wanted to change you into something Kiba doesn't want…a slut. I knew you resisted at the club, but what Kiba doesn't know might have lead you back." Sasuke grinned as his explanation seemed completely out of whack to Naruto. Why he thought breaking up him and Kiba would make him go back to that monster was beyond Naruto. "But soon," Sasuke continued his horrible explanation, "I got bored of trying to change you, and I can't simply throw you away, so I might as well squeeze all the fun out of you first."

"I can tell what won't be fun for you." Sasuke's grinned vanished as his head turned around to see Kiba with Ino's gun pointed at him. Naruto opened his eyes to find his love at the shed door causing more tears to flow out of joy. "Having your head blown clean off." Kiba's face gave a deadpan look which told Sasuke his threat was real. For the first time, Sasuke was scared. Naruto hadn't ever seen this side; of either of them. Sasuke never feared anything and Kiba hadn't ever threatened to kill someone.

"How did you get her gun, and where is she?" Sasuke scowled as Kiba's facial expression never left any sign of emotion.

"She's not able to help you right now, if that's what you're asking."

**Flashback**

_The bag flew into the path of the bullet as it came whizzing out of the barrel. The bag literally exploded on contact as the bullet continued its path. A full can of flavoring found its way into the bullet trajectory. The bullet grazed the round side of the can and changed direction to fly right above Kiba's right shoulder. Kiba was honestly surprised. His plan was to hit the gun with the bag and have her drop the gun, but took the opportunity and jumped for the gun._

_Ino looked away once she pulled the trigger, so she had her eyes shut and waited for the '_thud_' that should've followed. Instead she felt the gun twist in her grasp. She opened her eyes the see Kiba's hand on the barrel, twisting it into the air and his other hand on her wrist, twisting it in the direction away from him. Ino dropped the gun out of pain and back away holding her wrist where Kiba's grasp had fell._

"_Y-you wont get away with this Kiba." Ino said pulling out her own pocket knife and charged at Kiba. This is when Kiba's deadpan look took place. Ino positioned the knife directly at Kiba's chest. Kiba quickly stepped out of her path and grabbed her wrist once more and pulled it upward. Ino out of anger began frantically hitting and punching Kiba's body. Kiba stopped her actions by grabbing her other wrist and carried her over to the dumpster outside the shed where he was supposed to put the garbage, which he did. _

_After tossing the girl into the dumpster he shut the lid and used to lock on the top to hold it in place. He picked up her gun as he heard barely audible cussing. Kiba was in front of the shed when Suigetsu burst out the back door._

"_What's going on? I heard a gun shot." Suigetsu's attention went to Kiba's back who didn't look back at him._

"_Call 911, get police and two ambulances." Kiba grabbed the shed's door handle._

"_What? Why?"_

"_Just do it." Kiba growled and Suigetsu nodded, running inside and dialed the number._

End flashback

"Now back away from him." Kiba motioned with the gun as Sasuke continued to scowl.

"Don't get any ideas, Mutt." Sasuke growled as he put the knife to Naruto's throat. Said blonde's eyes widened as he looked at Sasuke's hand began shaking. _He really IS scared._ Naruto's sight flew to Kiba as the deadpan look faded into worry. The room was getting stale out of anticipation, so much it was hard to breathe for anyone. Sasuke noticed Kiba's fearless mask crumble and took his chance. Pulling the knife away from Naruto he lunged at Kiba with the knife. Kiba aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. A final '_pop_' sounded through the shed as Sasuke fell to the ground cringing and holding his stomach. Kiba missed his mark, but barely. The brunette ran over to Naruto and helped him sit up while untying the cloth around his mouth. Naruto gasped and Kiba undid the rope around his feet and wrists.

"Kiba, thank god you're okay!" Naruto grabbed Kiba and began soaking his uniform with his tears and blood.

"Try not to move so much, Naruto. My boss called 911, we need to get you to the hospital." Kiba wrapped his arms around the blonde and gave him multiple chaste kisses while patting his unscathed back. Naruto kept gasping for breathes through his crying and Kiba tried his best to calm the blonde down as sirens wailed in the street. Police burst through the door holding their guns. Sasuke began coughing up blood. And paramedics came in to grab Sasuke and take him to one of the ambulances.

"I'll file a report later, just get him to the hospital." Kiba said releasing Naruto from his grip as the second paramedic team lifted him onto the cart. Kiba walked along side his love holding his hand as he was lifted into the vehicle. "Also, there's a girl in the dumpster dressed as a cop. Here's her gun." Kiba tossed the weapon to an officer after putting the safety on. He turned to the paramedic team after Naruto was loaded onto the bed in the car.

"You can come too if you want." One of the medics inside said. Kiba looked back at the crowd that began forming around them. He looked at Suigetsu who nodded and looked back at Tayuya who began grumbling and walked back into the building to resume cash register duties. Kiba climbed into the ambulance and rewrapped Naruto's hand in his. The blonde smiled weakly before a mask was put on his face to sedate him and relieve the pain. (Okay don't hate me for not knowing medical stuff D=) Kiba watched his love drift into a deep sleep as a tear rolled down his face and smiled back.

"It's over, it's finally over." Kiba whispered before Naruto gave way to the darkness. He watched out the back window to see Ino pulled out of the dumpster and handcuffed. The crowd began to disperse once the ambulance's sirens began wailing again and rushed to the hospital.

…

"How long until I can see him?" Kiba asked the receptionist at the counter who seemed busy with paperwork and phone calls. Her desk was an absolute mess, littered with claims, insurance papers, and bills. It finally hit Kiba, how was he going to pay for this? Well of course, no price was too much to save his love's life but that doesn't mean he can pay it.

"Relation to the patient?" The lady seemed utterly uninterested in Kiba's presence and kept shuffling through her papers to find what she was looking for, her nail file.

"…Boyfriend…" Kiba said quietly, he wasn't sure if this hospital was homophobic but didn't want to take the chance.

"Immediate family only at the time, sir." The lady stopped looking at Kiba and began working on her nails, filing then looking; filing then looking; and repeating until she had it just the way she wanted it.

"Well what if I get permission from one of his family?" Kiba's voice took a higher pitch as he tried to use the emotional touch to persuade the lady to let him see Naruto.

"*Sigh* I suppose if you can get permission from a mother, father, brother or sister you can see him. The report says…" The lady focused on her screen as she searched for the report. "Only minor lacerations, no stitches are required, a weeks recovery will not be needed and he can be released tomorrow." Kiba sighed deeply. Kyuubi came back from the snack machine he ran to right when he arrived. He'd gotten the call as soon as Naruto was put in the room and rushed over without eating lunch. He was sure Naruto hadn't either, just as sure as he was to not let Naruto go with that "cop". He was constantly beating himself up for letting him go with that…thing.

"So what's the status?" Kyuubi said munching an 1 of the 4 bars he'd bought.

"I'll tell you on the way to the room, but I need your permission to see him first." Kiba met eye-to-eye with the Naruto look-alike who gave a little grin.

"I don't know, I mean I think Naruto wants to see his beloved brother before you." Kyuubi smiled when he got a look at Kiba's distressed face.

"Kyuubi!"

"Chill, chill I'm just messin' with ya. I'm the patient's brother, so can he come with me?" Kyuubi looked at the lady who began filing her nails again.

"Whatever…" She paid no attention to the two boys as she kept going on with her nails.

…

It pained Kiba to see Naruto in mummified form. Gouge (misspelled I'm sure) and bandages wrapped around Naruto's midsection. Naruto had been awake for the past few hours and said his pain was gone, but Kiba was still naturally worried about him. Naruto declined multiple requests for food or drinks, saying he didn't trust hospital food. After conversations on his well being, Naruto turned to Kiba and smiled, causing the brunette to follow suit.

"So, hun," Naruto focused his gaze on Kiba's face "are you gunna tell me what my Christmas present is?" Kiba was taken back by the question, he'd completely forgot about Sakura's idea and that he'd thought of a better one for next year.

"Um…well. No." Naruto pouted after hearing Kiba's laugh after his answer. "But don't worry, I have next year's present picked out already." Naruto perked up at Kiba's strange attitude.

"Why next year?"

"Reasons." Naruto was getting upset with Kiba's answers. Kiba just smirked and put a finger under Naruto's chin and pulled his face to his own. "But I have your present all ready for you next Saturday."

"Speaking of presents." Naruto brought his hands around Kiba's head and pressed his lips on Kiba's. Kiba lost his balance and fell onto Naruto's bed. His hands on either sides of Naruto as they continued their assault on each other's mouth. Kyuubi, who was in the bathroom while this conversation was going on, walked out and just stared at the two.

"We're still in a hospital so lets keep it in our pants huh?" Said the smart-ass sibling who sat in a window seat. His statement made Kiba jump and land on the floor. Naruto just laughed and leaned over the Kiba so only he could hear him.

"Here's yours…."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Hmm. our blondie has a plan. i wonder what it is (wink wink)  
So remember the deal no more story unless i get at least 3 reviews.  
Anyway if this is the last time i c ya then i 33 you guys ^^


	16. Chapter 16

HOORAY FOR QUICK AND AWESOME REVIEWS! :D  
and as i promise heres your quick update, unfortunately theres good news and bad news  
Good News: There's lemons to *come*!  
Bad News: I won't update for another week :I  
Anyway enjoy your fairly long chapter :D

* * *

**Chapter 14**  
**First time for everything**

"Wh-what do you mean we're spending Christmas break with my parents?" Kiba fell on his ass in recoil of Naruto's little surprise.

"That's your present. I called your mom, she seems nice by the way, and she said that she and your dad lived across the country so they never see you. I suggested that we spend a week during Christmas instead of your guys' mailing presents." Naruto grinned as Kiba's face went from shocked to what seemed like fear.

"N-naruto, what did you say when my mom asked who you were?" Kiba grabbed Naruto's shoulders and shook him lightly. Naruto was confused by Kiba's reaction to being told he was going to see his parents who he hasn't seen in years. (Ok I know in the first chapter I said he began in the middle of everyone else's school year. BUT I should've been more specific. He went from school to school because he was caught staring into the boys locker room during gym and ridiculed for it. After 4 school changed [1 every semester] he landed in East Ame high. Sorry for the non-clarification problem. [plz don't kill me])

"Well, I told her my name and I said that we were roommates…why?" Naruto's eyes got the hint of being uncomfortable as they darted from spot to spot in the hospital room. From the plant of flowers Kiba brought him to his snoring brother with his head against the window in the chair.

"Anything else?" Kiba's grip loosened off Naruto's shoulders when he saw how nervous his boyfriend was.

"Noooooooo. Is something wrong, babe?" Naruto grabbed Kiba's hands and placed them on his lap to calm down the dog-lover. Kiba just sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Kiba seemed to be fighting something to say but just shook his head.

"What gave you this idea?" Kiba's focus was put on his and Naruto's hands as he began twirling his fingers with the blonde's.

"Well I was drawing in your notebook-"

"Wait what? Which notebook?" Kiba's eyes went straight back to Naruto's face which caught him off guard.

"The gray one with black marker on it." Naruto just gave Kiba weird look as the brunette's eyes widened. "Don't worry I didn't read anything. But maybe I should." Kiba sighed at the first statement but blushed at the second. Naruto just laughed once he wondered why Kiba was being so secretive. He just shrugged it off and continued with his explanation. "Anyway I wasn't paying attention to what I was drawing and when the rest of the class was leaving for the dance thingy I saw I drew a dog. That reminded me of Akamaru and since I've never seen him I figured he was probably with your parents and then that's when I got the idea."

"You're too smart for your own damn good, you know that right?" Kiba smiled causing Naruto to smile with him. "But there's one thing you should probably know." Naruto's smile was wiped from his face as he focused on Kiba's grimacing expression.

"And that is…?" Naruto held the last syllable to allow Kiba to finish the sentence.

"My parents…don't know I'm gay." Naruto's eyebrow just raised in question to his love's confession. "I-I meant to call them but… I was afraid they wouldn't accept it, and send me away to some god forsaken bible camp, no joke intended." Kiba looked away to keep from seeing Naruto's angry face but was embraced instead.

"Oh Kiba, babe, they're your parents, I'm sure if we take it slow with lead-ons and less then random questions, they'll warm up to the possibility, and then we'll tell them together." Naruto sealed his promise with a kiss on Kiba's cheek. "And if they don't…" Naruto stopped in the middle of his sentence not sure on how to continue. He wanted to be with Kiba but didn't want to tear their family apart.

"Then I'll still have you." Kiba smiled as he brought Naruto's lips back to his and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and pressed in harder. Naruto felt Kiba's tongue rub up against his lower lip and opened to let his tattooed boyfriend taste him. The blonde moaned into the kiss as Kiba's tongue wrestled with his and run across the rest of his mouth. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba's mid section and pulled back, forcing Kiba to fall forward onto the bed on top on Naruto. Kiba began rubbing their growing appendages together, receiving even more lustful moans from the blonde he claimed as his, and the mark was still there too.

"Hey, hey, hey you too, what did I just say 5 minutes ago?" Kyuubi yelled across the room snapping the two boys into reality and Kiba got back up on his knees, which were around the smaller boy's waist. "It's bad enough I had my brother lose his virginity at 15 but I don't want to have to watch a rerun of it!"

"But…I thought you and…that guy…went out for a year." Kiba's attention returned his blonde who just blushed and resumed his apparent glare at his brother.

"Well, we never actually did anything, he wanted to but…I just didn't." Naruto chuckled weakly as Kiba got a more confused face.

"So…I was your first?" Kiba's eyes lit up at the chance of stealing his love's virginity, if anyone was going to have it, it would be him.

"That's what I'm saying." Naruto cracked a smile as Kiba hugged him tightly and planted numerous pecks on his face.

"God, I love you." Kiba said through his kisses.

"And what I'm getting tired of hearing." Kyuubi groaned from across the room covering his ears and looking away.

"Oh chill Kyuubi, just because your baby brother got some before you, it doesn't mean you have to be jealous. I'm sure someone'll share the same passion for chasing tail." Naruto laughed once he got a look at Kyuubi's tomato red face and pillows being flung across the room onto Kiba's back. The sudden shock knocked Kiba off his knees and back on top of Naruto. Both boys laughed. Kiba's stopped as he began to suck on the red mark on Naruto's neck. "Heh that tickles." Naruto began laughing as Kiba's tongue danced on his neck. "You sure you don't want to see how it's done Kyu?" Naruto joked as Kyuubi stomped over. He placed his palms underneath his brother's back and pulled up, knocking both boys onto the floor, it was his turn to laugh. Kiba grunted as his back hit the floor and Naruto landed on top of him.

"Hmm, I like this position better." Kiba joked. Another one of Kyuubi's moans filled the room as he took his seat and tried to block the two boys out of his mind and senses.

"Ahem." Everybody looked at the door to find their pink-headed friend at the door. Kiba and Naruto shared the same blush as the both scrambled to get the blonde back into bed and under the blankets. "Oh don't stop on my account, see? I brought my camera this time." Sakura held up her camera phone and began flaunting it as Kiba's and Naruto's face colors vanished.

"Gimme that phone Pinkie!" Kiba literally got on all fours and jumped at the woman who fakely screamed and ran out the door with both her hands in the air. Kiba landed at the door with a '_oof_' and got back on his feet and chased after her. Naruto began laughing and turned to Kyuubi.

"Looks like we'll be internet stars." Naruto laughed as Kyuubi just groaned more but shut up when Kyuubi got a little worried look on his face.

"Doesn't that mean his parents can see it?" Naruto's eyes widened as he jumped out bed in his hospital clothes and chased after his boyfriend and the pinkette. Kyuubi laughed hysterically as he saw his little brother's ass out the corner of his eyes once the back of the top opened up.

"Sir wait, your wounds are fully healed yet!" A nurse began chasing after the blonde down the hall after the trio. This caused the red-tipped haired male to fall out his chair in laughter.

…

"Oh…I see. So, I can't put this on the internet?"Sakura gave her utterly disappointed look after the boys corralled her back into the room.

"Ya, I'm so sorry about that." Kiba oozed his usually brand of sarcasm. He'd grabbed the phone in the staff break room but Naruto, who ungracefully followed, slammed into him, knocking the phone onto the floor. Sakura grabbed and ran back to the room where Kyuubi blocked her only exit. He wasn't to happy about saving his brother but this was serious.

"So can you delete the video?" Naruto used his puppy dog eyes that always worked on Kiba, the big lug, but Sakura gave him that "Bitch please!" look everybody seemed to have perfected.

"Ha! Yeah right. It took me a week to get this video and you want me to just throw it away? I'll just hold onto it until your parents find out from you two." Sakura shoved the phone into her sweater pocket. Seeing her sweatshirt, Sakura turned to Kiba in his shorts and t-shirt that he changed into. He'd brought them to work to change out of once his shift was over but changed in the bathroom of the hospital. "Damn Kiba, how are you not cold in that?" Sakura was desperate to change the conversation before the boys stole her shirt and destroyed her phone.

"Huh? Oh, I'm from up north, this temperature is nothing. I'm actually sweating."

"Who's complaining?" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time. Naruto immediately shot a death glare at Sakura who backed away slightly.

"Hey relax there possessive, who wouldn't be turned on by those glistening muscles?" Sakura's statement made Kiba blush as he looked down. They all turned to Kyuubi who seemed all too interested in the conversation.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto looked at his brother in shock once he noticed Kyuubi staring at his boyfriend.

"What? I'll admit I'm attracted. You caught yourself a nice fish there Lil' bro." Kiba just blushed more as Naruto's and Sakura's jaw dropped to the floor, and if that wasn't metaphorical their lower jaw bone would've shattered.

"Who isn't attracted to my Kiba, he's a sex god." Naruto smiled and grabbed Kiba's arm and began snuggling with his bicep.

"Naruto!" Kiba's face was beat red. He wasn't too happy about Naruto flaunting their sexual activity, although he WOULD go on a parade with a flag that said "I took his virginity!".

"Y'all be glad to know I'm not." Everybody greeted the lazy boyfriend of Sakura's as he walked through the door with a card.

"That's probably a good thing." Kiba sighed and Shikamaru squinted his eyes to make it look like a threatening face. Naruto laughed and stuck his tongue out at Shikamaru.

"Ignoring that. This is from the school." Shikamaru flung the card onto the bed and Naruto opened it up. There was a giant note in the middle of a bunch of signatures from his classmates. Naruto began to read it out loud.

"Recover soon, we need our class clown back. – Love, Iruka." Naruto just gave the card a death glare. "A clown? I'm not funny."

"I think they meant so they can make fun of your height." Kiba grinned. His smile was followed by a groan as Naruto's fist contacted with his little friend. Naruto felt happy after doing that, it was like one of those comebacks that made the whole room go 'Oooh!', only this time it was 'Ow!'.

"Anything else you wanna say Mr. Joker?" Naruto said in a matter-of-fact tone at his boyfriend who was on the floor clutching the pain while whining.

"Go out…for boxing." Kiba groaned through his gasps of pain. Another pain soon followed on his ass and Naruto kicked him down onto the floor. Kyuubi was laughing hysterically while Shikamaru just glared and Sakura screaming in laughter into one of Naruto's many pillows.

~~The Next Day~~10:oo p.m.~~

"Look I said I was sorry. You're such a big baby." Naruto laughed as he opened the door to the dorm. The nurses, a few were against the decision, allowed him to be released into Kiba's and Kyuubi's care. His wounds were almost fully healed, all he needed now was time and not to get into another knife fight.

"You have one hell of a fist, babe. I was naturally concerned about the object that makes me a, and I quote, 'a sex god'." Kiba closed the door and laid down in their bed as Naruto put the flowers from Kiba and card from the class on the dresser.

"But you didn't need a nurse to look at it. Especially a hot guy nurse." Naruto shot a glare at his 'manizer' boyfriend.

"I told you before. I don't get mad, I get even. And besides," Kiba grabbed Naruto waist and pulled him on top of him. "You're the only guy for me, babe." Kiba planted multiple kisses on Naruto's neck.

"Is that so?" Naruto's hands traveled down Kiba's sides.

"Mmmhmm." Kiba mumbles through Naruto's neck, causing vibrations to make Naruto giggle.

"That tickles." Naruto laughed and Kiba pulled away. "I didn't say stop." Naruto grinned and pressed his lips on Kiba's. Naruto pressed his body weight onto Kiba's and ended up on top of him. Kiba immediately began grinding their erections together causing himself to moan louder than Naruto. Kiba felt himself get close right from the start and this wasn't helping. Kiba felt Naruto's tongue fight his way through his lips and opened the rest of the way to let the intruder in. Naruto's tongue went on a frenzy, pressing against the inside of Kiba's cheeks and teeth. Kiba went along with it and began sucking on the wet insider.

Kiba pulled up to catch his breathe. "A little aggressive huh?" Kiba grinned as Naruto's mouth twisted into a smile.

"I wanna top this time." Naruto gave his smile as Kiba look puzzled. Naruto opened his eyes to a distressed Kiba.

"If that's…what you want." Kiba chuckled weakly. Naruto gave him a sympathy smile.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad to bottom." Naruto put extra emphasis on 'bottom' as his hands squeezed Kiba's ass earning a yelp from the dog boy. Kiba's neck outstretched, Naruto took the opportunity to attack his red mark to put on an extra coat. Kiba moaned as his love's tongue frisked along his newly discovered sensitive spot. Naruto bit down lightly earning a moan-scream from his brunette. Kiba was getting hot as Naruto tended to his spot and ripped off his gray t-shirt to reveal that he was still sweating from the weather. The sight made Naruto hot. He pulled away as he slowly took off his shirt to reveal his well toned body. Kiba's hand went over Naruto's clothed hard on getting a groan from the blonde. Kiba wrapped both arms around his love and flipped them over so he was on top.

"I said I wanted to be top." Naruto whined as Kiba grinned.

"Just shut up. You talk to much." Kiba took his chance and went down to bite down on one of Naruto's nipples while his free hand went to work on the other. Kiba bit down on the nub and began sucking on the rest that wasn't already in his teeth. Naruto bit his tongue to keep from screaming. Kiba released his teeth to free his tongue that traced straight across to Naruto's other nub and gave it the same treatment. Naruto's fingers ran across Kiba's sides once again and Kiba went back to grope Naruto's hardening member. Kiba took his hand off of Naruto's nipple and traced with his finger down Naruto's muscles as his tongue followed. Kiba looked up at Naruto, whose arm now moved over his eyes as he dwelled in ecstasy. Once he noticed Kiba's stop he looked down to his brown eyes and nodded, then returned to put his arm over his eyes again.

Kiba instantly pulled off Naruto's pants to find a lack of boxers. This was Naruto's first time going commando and Kiba was disappointed he hadn't figured it out sooner. He pushed the thought aside and grabbed Naruto's fully erect penis. Kiba was big on foreplay this time as his hand twisted around the base making his love throw out more of those lustful sounds that got him kinky. Kiba went down to lick the head and the moment he did that Naruto's hands found themselves tangled in a brown mess of hair. Kiba chuckled at Naruto's sensitiveness and used his other hand to fondle Naruto's balls. Naruto shut his mouth to stifle the moans. He figured Kiba do more to get the moans, and it seemed to work. Kiba took all of Naruto in with one gulp and held there for a few seconds to let Naruto finish his scream of bliss.

Kiba loved the scent of Naruto's pubes. Kiba began bobbing his head quickly, sucking and running his tongue around every inch of Naruto's dick. Naruto was pressing Kiba down farther onto him with his hands. He felt he was close already, something about Kiba made it almost impossible to not jizz at the sight of him sweating let alone sucking him off.

"Kiba I'm…I'm cumming!" Naruto's groan turned into a whine as Kiba released Naruto from his hot wet prison. His whine soon returned to a moan as Kiba pressed their cocks together and grabbed them both with one hand, pumping with a lot of force.

"Mmm, god yes baby…cum with me!" Kiba moaned as he used their sweat and pre-cum as lube. He felt Naruto tense and pumping faster. Both the boys names were called as they came virtually came together covering both of their chests in a pool of mixed DNA. Kiba landed on top of Naruto making squishing sounds as their chests collided.

"If you want to top you better get the lube." Kiba grinned as Naruto's eyes widened. Kiba rolled onto his back on the side of Naruto who reached over to their "side table" they put there for these kind of instances. Naruto pulled out the bottle Kiba used the first time and poured a generous amount of his fingers and bounced on the bed to in between Kiba's spread out legs.

"Ok, it might feel weird at first but trust me it'll get better." Kiba just nodded warily and braced himself. "But you gotta relax." Kiba released his breath to try to think of how good it would feel. Naruto inserted the first digit half-way to earn more yelping from his Bo. He waited until Kiba relaxed again to press it in the rest of the way. Kiba's breathing became more erratic as Naruto began pushing in and out, the pain dulling into pleasure until Naruto pushed a second finger in. He cried out in pain and Naruto leaned up to lick his lips and whisper softly to him. A few minutes later Kiba finally relaxed enough to let Naruto start pumping again. Kiba seemed to be pretty good at turning pain into pleasure, he barely cringed when Naruto began scissoring. The blonde intruder quickly and secretly pushed in a third finger, this time getting moan from his love.

"Damn, you're fast at recuperating." Kiba just grinned at Naruto's statement. He couldn't talk but very easily whined when Naruto pulled his fingers out.

"That can't be it. Naruto you're huger than three fingers." Kiba seemed a little worried but a sense of lust was hidden behind the mask.

"Well it's not as good if you're not tight." Naruto whispered making Kiba gulp. Naruto positioned himself at Kiba's hole and pressed the head at his entrance. He looked up at Kiba to make sure he was alright. Kiba nodded and wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist. Naruto smiled wickedly as he unwrapped Kiba's legs and back up.

"Now, now then. I have a better idea my puppy." Kiba just growled at his nickname and made Naruto chuckle. "How about doggy style?" Naruto grinned as Kiba's growl diminished.

"Um.." Kiba was cut off when Naruto forcefully flipped him over. "Dam! How'd you get so strong?"

"Lust does wonders doggy." Naruto chuckled as Kiba growled again. Kiba gave up, steadying himself on his hands and knees as Naruto repositioned himself and pressed in slightly. Kiba's head went down as he cringed. Naruto waited a few minutes before pressing his head in. Kiba began shooting out profanity, his arms being repositioned to hold himself up better.

"Just go all the way in, the slowness is killing me." Kiba begged and Naruto grinned. Naruto thrusted all the way to the hilt.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK!" Kiba screamed as his arms gave way and his head plummeted to his pillow. Naruto tried to comfort his love, pushing his own lust aside, by rubbing his back and sides.

"You ok baby?" Naruto leaned so his chest and stomach were level with Kiba's back.

"Ya…I will be." Kiba managed to whisper. "Just go slowly now." Naruto chuckled at his love's bipolar attitude. Naruto slowly pulled out halfway. It took a lot of energy to do that with Kiba's tightness, even with the lube.

"Damn, you're tight." Naruto pulled out to the head as Kiba returned to regular position.

"That's 'cause you're so fucking huge!" Kiba was still getting used to the feeling and cringed as Naruto began pressing in again. Naruto moaned as his actions picked up some speed and power. Kiba had stopped cringing and already turned it into moaning. Naruto took his hint and began speeding up the process, his moans going well together with Kiba's. "Damn, damn, damn." Kiba grumbled as Naruto began going harder, the sound of skin smacking already started along with the bed breaking. Naruto threw his head back as he moaned and Kiba dropped back down to the bed, the only thing holding his ass up was Naruto's hands that moved the hold his hips in place.

The pressure was heavy on Naruto arms and he dropped Kiba's ass. Kiba moaned as he felt Naruto slip out and his lower section fall onto the bed cushions. He cringed once more as Naruto took back his place inside his ass and fell on top of him. Naruto lifted his ass up and slammed it back down. Naruto's body grinded against Kiba's, their sweat allowing them to slide slightly, each time Naruto thrusted into him.

"God this feels good." Naruto moaned as his whole body tingled from the feel of Kiba's. The force of Naruto's thrusting made the bed creak violently. Kiba's fingers rolled into the sheets, gripping tighter as Naruto got deeper into him. Naruto's hands pressed against Kiba's back collar bone as he sat up on his knees. His arms placed around Kiba's body as he continued his assault on the brunette's ass. Kiba screamed into the pillow as Naruto hit another sensitive spot.

"FUCK! Naruto…right there." Kiba gasped from his pillow, making Naruto grin. Naruto cut down his speed to add more focus on thrusting with power into Kiba's prostate. Kiba's eyes flashing hot white each time Naruto thrusted, accompanied by screams of bliss. Naruto tensed up, he was close. He couldn't tell if Kiba was close because Kiba's dick was pressed against him and the bed.

"Kiba…I'm gunna…ugh…cum." Naruto moaned, he only got an affirmative grunt followed by incoherent words buried into the pillow. One word was clear enough for Naruto. "…Inside…". Naruto went full force and at full speed as he felt his orgasm spring to life. Naruto yelled Kiba's name as his hot seed filled Kiba to the brink. Naruto hadn't came so hard in his life, or so much at a time. Some was actually beginning to spill out of Kiba's hole. Naruto collapsed next to Kiba after he pulled out. The blanket was all the way across the room so he spooned Kiba as it seemed the force of his orgasm knocked Kiba out cold.

"Wow. I got more game than I thought." Naruto laughed. "Rest up, Kiba, tomorrow we set out for your parents house for a week." Naruto kissed Kiba's shoulders and laid in bed until the night's darkness lulled him to sleep.

~~Outside the boys' dorm~~

"Sakura what are you doing with that tape recorder?" Hinata's quiet voice scared the pinkette but she soon smiled.

"Making some cash, there's a few girls in this school who pay out the nose for juicy stuff like this."

"Isn't that dishonest?" Sakura just walked away mocking the purple haired and making her smile at the same time. "Oh Sakura, can you make me a copy?"

* * *

Nummy nummy lemons :D  
Anyway i still look forward to 3+ reviews or -runs finger across neck-  
I 33 u all and i will see you in a week :D


	17. Chapter 17

Horay an update :D  
Iz really happy about my reviews :3, i asked for three and got like 9 :D, i wasnt planning on putting a lemon in this chappy but the amount of reviews changed my mind to a short lemon. (Dodges objects thrown at me from angry yaoi fans) BUT as i promised i will fill the next chappys with lemons :D so keep dem reviews comin

Also my mind escapes me so much i forget which chappy this is so imma just put the title, darn my non existant memory

* * *

**A trip worth traveling (You wish you were there)**

Naruto relaxed in his pillow and bed enjoying the soft afterglow of his first time dominating Kiba. He slowly opened his eyes to a bright morning, at least what he could tell through the blinding morning rays that pierced his eyelids. Noticing Kiba's deep snores, he realized the he shifted positions in his sleep to where he was cuddling against him, his head nuzzling Naruto's chest with his arms wrapped around his stomach. The blonde didn't want to move him, he was just too cute to disturb. Suddenly, he heard Kiba start to moan in his sleep. Naruto cringed once Kiba unconsciously bit down on one of Naruto's nipples, a cringe that sounded suspiciously like a moan.

The "cringe" woke the brunette who looked up at the whiskered boy with his deep brown eyes. Naruto started blushing. _DAMN IT, he's older than me and I think he's cute. Just like the puppy I never got._ Naruto gave in to his urges and wrapped his arms around Kiba's now elevated shoulder and began rubbing his cheek against Kiba's head.

"Um, Naruto? What the hell?" Kiba's eyes tried to look up at Naruto but his face was scrunched into looking at the wall off the blonde's side.

"I'm sorry Kiba-kun, but you look so cute, like a puppy." Kiba growled at Naruto's statement who returned it with a chuckle. "Don't deny it, you have those sharp teeth, that cute face and eyes, and your hair's all scruffy." Naruto got a strange feeling when Kiba stopped growling, his arm feeling his mouth twisting into a smile. Before Naruto could react, Kiba pinned him onto the bed, his hands holding the blonde's down forcefully and straddling him so he couldn't move.

"I could see where I'm like a dog; I like to have dominance." Kiba's face inched towards Naruto's and playfully forced his tongue into Naruto's moaning lips. Kiba was grinding their…extensions together. Kiba's tongue was pushed back into his mouth as Naruto pushed the brunette up, who argued with a whine.

"Heh, some leader. Anyway we can't start anything 'cause we have to leave to catch the train to your folks' house." Naruto pushed his heavy boyfriend of his lower region, who reacted with a yelp, and fell on his side holding his butt cheeks. Kiba groaned when Naruto took over the massage. "Well, looks like my leader has his weak points." Naruto grinned devilishly as he inserted a finger into his lover who yelped even louder.

"Damn it Naruto, stop that!" Naruto just grinned as he pushed in farther, getting a more exuberant reaction from the dog-lover. Kiba twisted his body to bite Naruto's arm, who then retracted the appendage.

"Ow! The hell, Kiba?" Naruto turned his attention to the non-bleeding bite mark. Kiba just grunted as his struggled to stand up. He got on one leg but instantly fell back on the bed in pain.

"Fuck! Why'd you have to be so big?" Kiba whined. Naruto just giggled at his brunette's stupidity.

"You're bigger than me, and I could still stand afterward." Kiba resumed his growling.

"Just help me up." Kiba looked over to his blonde who was just sitting there. "Well?"

"I'm waiting for a certain word." Naruto folded his arms and looked up at the ceiling, trying to whistle but just sat there blowing wind.

"Pweeze, my Naru-chan?" Kiba put on his innocent look again. Naruto just melted at his love's weakened state. He could just ravage him again. The one time he topped and he felt on top of the world, more specifically on top of Kiba.

"I meant ask nicely, not give me a desire to screw into the bed again." Naruto laughed as he pulled up Kiba on his feet, holding his arms so he wouldn't fall. Kiba cringed again and leaned on Naruto.

"Well one thing's for sure, I'm topping next time, I don't think I can handle this too many times." Kiba tried to walk forward and almost fell backwards.

"Come on Kiba, we're gunna be late if you don't hurry." Naruto grabbed some nearby clothes off the ground and shoved them into Kiba's free arm. The brunette could feel the pain begin to dull away as he walked towards the dresser and shifted his weight of Naruto. Kiba struggled to put on his boxers, feeling the pain shift from leg to leg. By the time he had them on, Naruto was fully dressed and beginning to pack his luggage. Kiba was smart and packed his stuff when he woke up in the middle of the night. _Fucking pain wasn't there then. Stupid adrenaline. _Kiba had Naruto help him get on his sweatpants. Kiba grabbed a random T-shirt from the dresser and threw it on. By this time, the pain had subsided enough to allow Kiba to walk semi-normally.

"Ok, I gotta go, but when I get out we gotta go right away. The train leaves in an hour." Naruto closed the door and Kiba set his secret plan into action. He pulled out the second drawer in the dresser and pulled out 3 medium sized boxes. He carefully placed them inside Naruto's bag underneath his clothes. Kiba waddled over back to the dresser to reinsert the drawer just in time before Naruto walked out of the bathroom. "Ready?" Naruto looked over to Kiba and back at his bag. He sensed something was off but shrugged it off, grabbing his bag and heading for the door.

"Eh, yup all ready." Kiba grunted as he pushed down the pain in his lower backside. "How long does this thing last?"

"Give it an hour, that should do it." Naruto began shooing his love out the door only to be greeted by Hana and Kyuubi with their own suitcases.

"Where're you two going?" Kiba's question was directed more at Hana but Kyuubi stepped in and took the answer.

"Didn't your boyfriend tell you? We're going with you." Kyuubi shot a glare at Naruto was chuckled weakly. _Knew I forgot to mention something._ Kiba just twisted his head back at the blonde who gave him a weak smile. Kiba just grinned and wrapped his arm around the blonde's neck.

"Oh well, the more there are of us, the more human shields I can use if my parents try to kill me." Kiba laughed…by himself. The other three just gave him a look like he was crazy, and if you didn't know him, the laugh would've made you think so. Kiba just cleared his throat of the awkward silence. "So, who's car?" Kiba asked once they were in the parking lot. A majority of the cars that littered the place were gone for the break, leaving the teachers' cars and the few students who stayed at the school until school started back up.

"Mom wants to see your new hot rod, you know, after the accident. So we're taking your car. Since it's new and you're the only one on the insurance I guess you're driving." Kiba look worried.

"How did she find out about the car?" Kiba's eyes went directly to the giggling blonde he claimed as his.

"It might've slipped out when I called her…my bad." Naruto put on Kiba's innocent face.

"How'd she sound?" Kiba rolled his eyes. "And don't try my look, I'm the one who perfected it." Naruto gave the accused look but dropped it when he saw Kiba was serious about the car.

"She didn't have much of a reaction other than to ask if you were okay."

"She wants to make sure he's alive so she can kill him." Hana laughed plopping her suitcase in the trunk of the car. Then it hit Kiba like a frying pot to the face.

"I thought we we're going by train, so why do I need to drive?"

"I want to see how it handles, how fast it can go, and if necessary , how well the air bags work." Hana grinned while Kyuubi and Naruto shared a laugh at Kiba's expense. _Awesome confidence everybody._ Kiba moped do the driver's side, followed by Naruto in shot gun and Hana with Kyuubi in the back.

"Hey this car is new and the only stain I better see back there is sweat from the leather seats." Kiba warned. Kyuubi scoffed and looked out the window, Hana just stuck her tongue and leaned over to the elder Uzumaki. Kiba pulled out of the parking lot and sped down the road to the nearest gas station.

…

"What the hell Kyu? I go to get a slushie and you try to kill the cashier?" Naruto yelled from the front seat at his brother who gained a black eye from the fight that ensued in the Quik-E mart.

"Hey it's not my fault the dude forgot to give me the right change. It's simple, I bought a candy bar for a dollar, gave him a fifty and I only get $19 back? He should learn to count." Kyuubi took a bite of the supposed $31 candy bar. _Better be frikin' Willy Wonka's Golden Ticket Candy bar_.

"Kyu, you and I both know you don't keep fifties at all. The most you carry are twenties." Naruto returned to his frozen flavored ice shaving. Kyuubi just scoffed, his gaze never leaving the window. The scenery in the country could be viewed as beautiful or dull. Barns passed by with herds of animals ranging from chickens to bull. Windmills every now and then, hay bales here and there, and the occasional road kill that made Hana go 'Aww!'. The car's radio was blaring to either fill the empty void of sound, or to drown out Hana. Either way it was enjoyable. Naruto kept the warm air on him at all times, even Kiba turned his vents in the blonde's direction.

Every now and then Kiba stole a sip or two from Naruto's slushie, who, less than eagerly, handed it over to him with his right hand as the left was currently occupied with laying on Kiba's leg.

It wasn't hard to see the train station, it was almost as flashy as the movie theatre with lights hanging on the sides of the building and a giant clock on every wall that shone and glew in the dark. Cars filled the parking lot and passengers coming in and out of the cluttered halls. Kiba hit realization.

"Crap. Who's gunna take the car back to the school?" Kiba grimaced at the plan's fall through but smiled on the inside he wouldn't have to deal with his family.

"Already taken care of." Naruto smiled, and this one time, Kiba wasn't happy to see it. Naruto pointed out the windshield. Kiba followed the blonde's finger's direction to the faces of Iruka and Tsunade. _Damn, so close._

"Thanks again you guys." Naruto smiled as he stepped out of the car into the morning sun once again. The other three crowded to the trunk to grab suitcases. Hana immediately put hers on the wheels that were attached. Kyuubi took his two duffle bags around his shoulder and followed his girlfriend to the front of the car. Kiba grabbed Naruto's two suitcases, putting one's strap in his mouth and the other in one hand to grab his one suitcase. He was going to his own house so he had clothes already there. And if not he can still go shopping. Kiba trudged to the front to be greeted by the woman who clearly used a lot of anti-aging cream.

"You left this in your mailbox, Kiba." Tsunade held out an envelope but just stared as Kiba began messing with the bags to make room for the paper. He took the one out of his mouth and put it in one hand and bit the envelope, pulling it away from the woman. He muffled what Tsunade took as a 'Thank you.'.

"Sorry, no time for meet and greet, the train leaves in ten." Kyuubi ushered the four teens in the direction of the station. Naruto waved to Iruka and Tsunade as the teacher got into his own car, and the principle into Kiba's.

"Let's hope she doesn't get pulled over." Naruto joked as they entered the terminal. They all rushed to the ticket counter. Kiba instantly recognized the woman in the booth. She was the receptionist from the hospital. Kiba nudged his head into Naruto's shoulders who look at him questioningly. Kiba flexed his mouth, gesturing to take the envelope. Naruto obliged, allowing the burnette to breath.

"Open that would ya?" Naruto nodded and Kiba waddled up to the counter, still lugging the luggage. "Did they fire you from the hospital?" Kiba laughed, but the woman just galred at him.

"No I quit, they wouldn't get off my back about 'doing work while I'm at work' ." She still seemed pretty preoccupied with her nails, not only filing but painting at the same time. Man she had skills.

"Well that's just selfish of them to not pay you for not doing work." Kiba oozed sarcasm out of every word. The woman just glared and immediately shot her attention back to the ends of her fingers. "Anyway, can you show us where train 5 is?"

"Follow this hallway to the end, there's signs to show you if you get lost. Better hurry though, they're boarding now."

"Thanks!" Kiba shouted half way down the hall with the luggage, followed by Naruto, who was struggling with the envelope, and Kyuubi and Hana, who seemed slower than usual. Kiba was the first to the train, just as the conductor was about to get on it.

"Hold up!" Kiba shouted running to the man as he began up the stairway. "There's four more here." Kiba set one of the suitcases down and handed him the tickets from his pocket. As the man took them, the other three caught up and piled into the back car, Kiba picked up the suitcase he set down and followed.

…

The scenery was still the same as it was in the car, farms, animals, hay bales, dead animals, animals eating the dead animals, animals killing then eating the other animals, the usually stuff you find in nature. Kiba and Naruto had their own section of the train. (Imagine the set up of the trains from Harry Potter). The blonde was still having trouble with the pesky paper. Kiba was fed up with the cursing, and potential destruction of whatever was inside and snatched it. He used his sharp teeth to glide across the top and cut the envelope open.

"Show off." Naruto mumbled.

"Hey, you can make fun of them, but they come in handy." Kiba grinned as he pulled out a check from the Ramen Ring and a note from his boss.

_I know you only worked for a day, not even that, but I decided to pay you for the whole month  
after what happened a few days ago. There's  
also a Christmas bonus from all the employees, also as a personal  
Christmas gift, we went to the hospital and took care of that pesky bill. Teenagers shouldn't  
have to deal with that crap. _

Happy Holidays,  
Suigetsu and co.

"Holy…yeah. Dam look at this, babe." Kiba said handing Naruto the letter who began reading it. Kiba pulled up the check, he'd never seen so many zeros in his life. And it was all his, well his and Naruto's. He looked over to see his love's eyes glowing from the tears in his eyes. Naruto grabbed Kiba into a tight hug and began sobbing. Kiba felt the tears soak through his T-shirt and began rubbing Naruto's back while resting his head on the seat behind him. It seemed, with the exception of Ino and Sasuke, that Kiba ran into a lot of good luck after he hooked up with Naruto.

Hours passed and Naruto calmed down, Kiba stowed the check safely in one of the suitcases along with the note, and night was falling on the day. Naruto was nestled under Kiba's arm, running his hand up and down the brunette's leg. After a while, Naruto started going higher up to Kiba's hips, causing his love to start to moan. Naruto grinned and leaned up, stealing Kiba's lips in a kiss, his hand tracing the outline of Kiba's growing erection. Kiba's moans stifled by Naruto mouth, the blonde slipped his hand underneath Kiba's pants and boxers and began stroking Kiba's member slowly. Naruto grabbed a hold of the appendage and pulled it into view of the world, pushing the pants and boxers down a bit to free itself. Naruto gripped Kiba's cock and started up with faster stroking, more moans pouring into Naruto's throat from Kiba's. After a few minutes of slow torture, Naruto got on the floors in between Kiba's legs and moved his head towards Kiba's hardened member.

"Babe, someone might hear." Kiba stopped moaning long enough to get the sentence out.

"Then you better shut yourself up, 'cause I want to taste you." And that's what he immediately did. Licking from the base, slowly up the shaft to the head where his teeth grazed slightly. Kiba pushed one hand into Naruto's hair and the other over his mouth to partially silence the moans. Naruto slowly slid his mouth over the head and licked into the slit, earning what sounded like a yelp from his puppy. Naruto then engulfed all of Kiba at once. Kiba bit his tongue to keep from screaming. The fourth time they got to third base and he still loved the expertise of Naruto's mouth.

Said blonde began bobbing and sucking harshly, already wanting to force Kiba to cum so he could stop the risky behavior. He didn't like the idea of doing it in a public place, but if he didn't taste Kbia now, he would've raped him in his sleep. Naruto shoved Kiba as far down his throat as possible, his eyes shooting up to see Kiba's eyes tearing up from the immense pleasure. Kiba pulled Naruto's hair, holding him in that spot until he finally shot his load straight down the blonde's throat. The whiskered boy pulled back a little to let some into his mouth so he could actually taste it. After minutes of sucking Kiba desert dry, Naruto took his spot next to his love, slowly swallowing the warm seed in his mouth. Kiba tucked his member back into his confines.

"Damn, your sneak attacks are getting better." Kiba grinned pulling his lips into Naruto's, who had already swallowed all of Kiba's cum. Naruto let Kiba's tongue enter and run around for a few minutes before Kiba leaned back, pulling Naruto on top of him.

"Well, it was better than the alternative." Naruto said closing his eyes as he lay on top of his love.

"And what would that b-?" Kiba's question was cut off by Naruto's fake snoring. _You little sneak_.

…

The town of Maname was small but rich. Mansions protruded left and right, filling rows and rows of them. Naruto and his brother remained in awe as the cab pulled into the drive way of a mansion even bigger than the ones they seen before. Kiba opened the back door, causing Naruto to fall out of his lap and onto the ground. The brunette and others all laughed as the blonde picked himself up, trying to pass it off as purpose. Kiba stepped out while Kyuubi and Hana got out on the other side.

"Dang Kiba, you didn't tell me your folks were rich."

"I didn't think it was important." Kiba responded, taking the luggage out of the trunk. The front door to the mansion opened, sending an avalanche of dogs piling and driving at Hana and Kiba. Hana began laughing as she was tackled to the ground by the dogs that started licking her face. Kiba just walked past the over exited dogs, followed by Naruto and Kyuubi. A woman stepped out of the house. Naruto could tell she was the mother even if the only resemblance was the scruffy hair, tattoos, and tan skin. Kiba looked somewhat afraid of the woman. He noticed Kiba literally swallowed his pride and slowly embraced the woman.

"Heh, nice to see you too Kiba. Anything you care to tell me about?"

* * *

Ew long chappy to just say they went to Kiba's house, oh well i AM one for details.  
Anyway lemons are in your future if i get at least 3 reviews :3 33 yall. Keep the reviews comig and ill keep the boys coming (HAHA...puns :3)


	18. Chapter 18

**Hooray for people who review, i luv u all :D and before i continue i would like to ask for any pair suggestions for future fics i may write  
And as i promised this chapter has a lemon ;D  
Id liek to thank in advance a friend of my friend for an idea they gave me at the end of this chapter  
Anwyay enjoy chapter 18 :D

* * *

**

Settling in, customizing cars, and gaining fans

"Well, Kiba? I'm waiting." Tsume seemed slightly irritated with her 'I know what happened but you're still going to tell me' voice, which sent chills up Kiba's spine. Even Naruto and Kyuubi got the cold feeling from 5 feet away. _Shit, does she know already?_ Kiba became flustered in his mind, but his outward appearance held a feeling of dread. Naruto noticed Kiba swallow his heart as he back up from the intimidating woman.

"Wha-what do you mean, Ma?" Kiba let a small chuckle out. Kiba had hoped that he came off as sincere, but his mother was always able to tell his emotions. Tsume simply shook her head and sighed.

"The car, Kiba. What happened with the car." At that moment the tension lifted. Kiba could feel the pressure fall off and Naruto let out a deep sigh. Kyuubi, who hadn't really cared at the moment, mainly because he was watching his girlfriend getting pinned by the dogs in the snow.

"Oh um, it's not really that important how it happened, just that fact that everyone's ok and there's a new one." Kiba smiled but Tsume didn't seem to buy it.

"Yeah, a new one that made the insurance skyrocket, Kiba. I can understand if the accident wasn't your fault, but you need to tell me." Tsume's irritated expression turned to one of false concern. That was usually her style, pretend to be hurt and get sympathy to get what she wanted. Truly, a manipulating bi-

"Ok, I was driving on a sharp turn and some dude, I don't know if he was drunk or what, but he was in the wrong lane. So of course my reflexes kicked in," Kiba blew on his knuckle and wiped in on his shirt. _Ooh…manly._ Naruto thoughts reflected on his face. "But a car can only turn so far before ya spin out. So I swerved and he hit the back of the car and I went into a ditch. I wasn't hurt 'cause of the airbags and stuff." Kiba grinned, his lying prowess had not weakened.

"…" Tsume looked into her son's eyes, the way she usually did to get him to confess. Kiba, on the other hand, was fully committed to the lie and didn't waver his stance. She let out a sigh of defeat and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Well, I guess as long as you're alright, but if you get into another accident, no more car for Kiba." Kiba groaned at his mother's third person voice she used to mess with him. "Now then, are you going to introduce me to your friends? And Hana, leave them alone will you?" Tsume glared at her daughter who shot her a look of innocence, too bad only Kiba could pull it off. _It's an art_.

"Right, this here is my friend Naruto and his brother Kyuubi." Kiba gestured to the boys as he called there names off. Naruto weakly held his hand up with a smile as Kyuubi just nodded affirmatively. _Tall one's a little rude._ Tsume grimaced as Kyuubi's eyes followed Hana as she got off the white ground, dripping wet. Hana noticed and grinned at her mother.

"Hey, mom." Hana smiled walking towards the house. The dogs took lead and ran back into the mansion and out the back door. Tsume's glare kept on Kyuubi as his head shifted with Hana's movements. She leaned closer to Kiba's ear to whisper.

"Why is Naruto's brother watching Hana like a piece of meat?"

"You should ask him, I can't read minds." Kiba's smartass attitude was never missed, and Tsume's low growl told him exactly that. Kiba only put on his grin and walked into the house followed by his secret blonde.

"Whoa." Naruto's only word. He turned into an owl, his head shifting a full 180 degrees to take in the site of the entrance hallway. A long bleak corridor with a carpet and frames of paintings and candles on the walls. Multiple doorways leading to various parts of the home, ending at the dining room at the end of the tunnel. The wood flooring didn't even creak as he followed Kiba past a few doorways. All this time he hadn't noticed Kiba had been carrying his luggage and quickly snatched his from the tattooed male's grasp.

"Sorry about that, wasn't paying attention." Naruto blushed when Kiba just grinned.

"No problem, needed the extra weight to burn off a few pounds I had." Kiba just laughed, as if just carrying 10 extra pounds made him lose weight. (Sobs). Kiba made a left turn to a stairwell but stopped before going up and turned to the hallway. "We're going to my room, Ma. Where's dad at?" Kiba yelled to his mother who was busy interrogating Hana and Kyuubi.

"He's gone to your grandmother's for the holidays, the one we can't stand, and be sure to be down for dinner in a few hours." Tsume yelled back. Kiba just yelled his ok before heading upstairs. Naruto followed at a slower pace, taking in the fancy décor the surrounded him. He was definitely not used to this. Kiba walked over to one of the two doors that the stairs led to. It didn't even screech when he opened it, the Inuzukas took really good care of their things, except Kiba. Clothes thrown all around the floor, bed and furniture. Some non-legible writings on the wall and no floor whatsoever.

"Damn, even our dorm's cleaner than this." Naruto laughed. Kiba just shrugged it off and threw his things in the closet's general direction then walked to his cloth covered dresser and pulled out a long sleeve shirt. He removed his shirt, while Naruto watched, and flopped on the bottom of the bunk beds on the side of the room.

"Who said I was clean? You want the top bunk?" Kiba's mind had obviously began wandering as he was changing topics left and right.

"Nobody I guess and that's ok." Naruto put his stuff next to Kiba's and sat next to him. "So what now?"

"Well, like I said, we gotta send little hints. But I was thinking, before we start the plan, we could go out tonight."

"Where to?" Naruto seemed a little cautious with Kiba talking so loudly about them with Kiba's door wide open and the way the sound seemed to travel in the house. He could hear Kyuubi and Hana being chewed out, something about deflowering? _I didn't see any flowers since I got here._ (Isn't so wonderfully cute being clueless? :3) Kiba's phone went off, catching Naruto's attention. Kiba pulled it out of his pants pocket, found underneath the bed might he add, and checked the caller ID.

"Oh geez." Kiba groaned as he answered. "Yo, what's up?" Naruto could clearly hear the voice on the other end, probably because he leaned in to eavesdrop. His brunette didn't seem to care.

"Heeeyyyy! I heard you're back in town for a week?" The voice sounded extremely cheerful but emotionless at the same time. It was obviously a guy the Kiba apparently knew.

"Yeah, hanging at my parent's house for Christmas, but we're going back the third."

"We?"

"You didn't know Hana went to school with me?"

"Nope, I find it more relaxing being out of the loop."

"Lazy." Kiba rolled his eyes and laid back. Naruto was more curious so he pretended to daze off, looking at the ceiling but keeping his attention on the phone.

"Smart."

"Tch, whatever."

"Anyway, I'm going to this new restaurant that's not so fancy. I mean they serve Ramen, what kind of restaurant is that? But I heard they have a buffet." Naruto's ears perked like a fox who heard a rabbit in a bush. Kiba took noticed and began laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Kiba quieted down enough to speak. Naruto just kept on looking at the ceiling with a new found blush.

"Oh nothing."

"Riiiight. You're weird. The point is I wanted you to come with me." Naruto's eyes widened. Some guy wanted to have dinner with him? Not only he has to worry about girls flirting with his Kiba, but now guys too? _I stick with my statement of him being too damn sexy._

"Sounds good," Naruto just looked at the brunette who was grinning directly at him. Naruto mouthed 'jerk' which made Kiba inwardly laugh. "As long as I can bring a friend." Naruto just blushed and turned away.

"Uhm…sure I guess. Meet me at Ichiraku's around 8:00ish 'k?"

"Ok, now I just gotta convince my mom to let us skip her dinner."

"Good luck with that." The other end clicked and Kiba shut his phone, shoving it securely back into his pocket. He braced himself for the obvious upcoming question.

"Who was that?" Naruto seemed to know Kiba was expecting it but asked anyway.

"Just a friend I had before I went to school. Funny though, he's the only friend who'd remember me and my number after finding out I was coming back."

"So he cares for you?"

"Don't worry you little blonde head, babe. That's why I'm having you come, this is just a little convenience, we were going out anyway." Kiba pecked Naruto's cheek and stood up. "Now it's 7:00 so we have 45 minutes to convince my mom to let me borrow the car and skip dinner." Kiba pulled on the shirt he'd held onto during the conversation. Naruto got up and followed Kiba out the door and down the stairs. The vast yelling in the house was obvious that Tsume could yell for an extended amount of time. _No wonder Kiba left. If she has that much trouble accepting Hana with Kyuubi, how would she handle her son being gay with her daughter's boyfriend's brother?_ Naruto sighed, he didn't really like this idea from the start.

"Ma." Kiba said from behind the woman who was still yelling towards Kyuubi, Kiba couldn't tell about what, he was so used to the yelling it just came out as screeching. "Ma." He repeated, still not getting a response. "MA!" Kiba poked his mother's side.

"WHAT?" Tsume turned her head towards the boy annoying her.

"Hey can me and Naruto skip dinner and go out with Kankuro?" Kiba used his infectious smile but tore it off when he noticed his mom's twisted face.

"Fine I don't care, you're 16, do what you want. Where do you think _you're_ going?" And with that she turned back to the elder Uzumaki who tried to sneak away while Kiba grabbed her attention. Kiba pulled Naruto's arm out the door before they got caught in the crossfire, making sure to grab a set of keys.

"That didn't seem too hard." Naruto looked back at his brother who looked at him mouthing 'Help me'. Naruto smirked and shook his head waving his hand and following Kiba to one out of the numerous cars out in the street and Inuzuka's driveway. Kiba went towards a silver Lexus with only two doors, it was spotless, given the snow that covered it.

"You guys have a lot cars, think you could possibly spare one?" Naruto grinned.

"Hey if you can sneak a car into a train, be my guest." Kiba joked opening the car door. Naruto stepped into the passenger side and sat on the black leather seats, effectively hurting his ears with the squeaking that ensued. It still had that new car smell, and clean dashboard and floors.

"Do you not use this car often?" Naruto shut the door with Kiba. Said brunette put the keys in the ignition and turned to his whiskered boyfriend.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Judging by your room, nobody could guess this was your car."

"You didn't fall for me for my cleanliness." Kiba smiled putting his heads behind his head, showing his abs as the shirt was lifted with them.

"If I was basing my taste on those, I could get a better model." Naruto grinned when Kiba growled.

"Please, you know you love me." Kiba smiled and started the car.

"Yeah, that I do." Naruto rested on the back of the seat and closed his eyes. Even though Kiba barely used the car, it was immediately filled with his scent.

…

"Well, this is a surprise. Kiba Inuzuka, early for an appointment. You haven't changed at all." Kankuro's voice sounded somewhat similar to Kiba's but not as alluring. He was wearing all black and honestly, with his hair sticking out of the cap, he looked like a cat. His face was covered with pathway tattoos.

"Shut up, I'm never late. You too, you're still the same emo looking goth." Kiba walked up to the door to Ichiraku's with Naruto tailing him. Naruto had pulled out a sweater hoodie from Kiba's trunk seeing how he forgot his own at the brunette's house.

"But you're never early. Who's this?" Kankuro eyed the blonde, ignoring Kiba's smartassness. He seemed to pay special attention to the whiskers. He really should've been used to strange facial features, with Kiba being his best friend and his own tattoos.

"This is Naruto. He's my…um" Kiba looked back at Naruto who stepped up to whisper to him.

"You did say only your parents, what about him?" Kiba swung his body towards him to whisper back. Kankuro stood there staring, mostly at Kiba's ass, but also at what the two were talking about.

"He's gay too, so if you're okay with it I'm sure we can tell him." Kiba noticed Naruto's nod and licked the blonde's cheek before grabbing his hand. Naruto blushed at the muscle and relaxed his hand as Kiba turned around to face Kankuro.

"Like I said, this is Naruto, my boyfriend." Kiba had a mini heart attack when he notice Kankuro cringe. Damn, did he mess up? He should've thought about it more.

"Damnit! If I'd known you were that way I woulda taken a shot long ago." The statement caught the two boys off guard.

"Well to tell you the truth. I _was_ straight before I left. But this guy here turned me." Kiba hooked his arm around Naruto's neck when he said 'here' and kissed him on the cheek when he was finished talking. Kankuro just sighed.

"Well I'm glad you're done with Ino. That bitch kept cheating on you. I gotta say though, when you called and told me for the second time that she did it, I was surprised you gave her a third chance."

"That's not gunna happen again." Kiba sulked.

"She get over you?"

"She's in jail." Kankuro's eyebrow raised in question. "I'll tell you over dinner, I hope you're paying." Kiba smiled.

"You're the rich one here, but I guess I'll cover ya this time 'cause you're back and all." Kankuro said pulling out a cat wallet.

…

"I see, so, what happened to…that guy?" Kankuro had reserved a seat for three near and they had already ordered. Like every restaurant, the drinks were out first so they talked while sipping on their drinks.

"Really? Who cares? He can go die in a ditch for all I care." Kiba's voice was firm and he twiddled with the straw he requested. He wanted to drink, but not at the cost of ice attacking his face.

"How are the scars Naruto?"

"The nurse said that I only needed a day to heal after the hospital let me go. I'm sure they're still there but they don't hurt." Naruto smiled weakly as he took a drink of Kiba's coke.

"Hey! Get your own. Kanky's paying." Kiba pulled his glass away.

"But I want some." Naruto used his puppy dog face. "I asked for my own coke but the lady heard Sprite…Kanky?"

"It's my nickname Kiba gave me, I hated him for it 'cause now everyone calls me it." Kankuro shot Kiba a death glare. The brunette grinned as Naruto snatched the beverage from his grasp. Kiba sighed and took the blonde's sprite.

"Kiba, do your parents know about you two?" Kiba and Naruto looked at each before simultaneously shaking their heads.

"My dad's out of town."

"And his mom thinks we're just good friends."

"How you going to tell them?"

"Hints and random questions."

"The subtle approach? Isn't your mom good at picking up things?"

"That's what we want. I wanna get through Christmas before she kills me." Kiba watched as the snow began gleaming in the dark night from street lights. The waitress finally arrived with steaming hot plates of food. Kiba had ordered soup while Kankuro had chicken with fires. (Honestly if I have to tell you what Naruto ordered I'm going to throw a shoe at your head.) The rest of the dinner was filled with stories of Kankuro's past years since Kiba went away. Kankuro's sister, Temari, ran the tattoo parlor downtown and Gaara, his brother, was a lifeguard at the lake during the summer. He usually disappeared in the winter. He always turned up again at summer so nobody really goes looking. It had also been really boring since their uncle, Baki, moved away on a business trip.

Once dinner had ended in plates and bowls piling on the table and Kankuro turning in bills with the piece of paper the waitress left, they continued talking about life outside of the town, the car, and his numerous encounters with strange things. Such as Choji and the club, other than the one part nobody wanted to mention. They finally walked out when the waitress asked them to leave because of more customers wanting tables.

"Seriously, who wants a table at 11 at night?" Kiba argued as they walked back to the parking lot.

"People who can't stand other people?" Naruto joked holding onto Kiba's arm. Their breaths formed little clouds outside their mouths as they walked into the brisk night. Kankuro waved goodbye and headed towards his car on the other side of the building.

"I'm going to a movie tomorrow, you're welcome to come but you have to pay your own way."

"We'll see, Kanky." Naruto yelled back earning the middle finger resulting in more laughter. Kiba had started up the car to get the heater running, he was actually cold. He turned to Naruto who was rubbing his hands together and breathing into them.

"Ya know babe," Kiba started getting Naruto's attention. "This car has a backseat." Kiba growled sexily getting his blonde to blush.

"I don't think so tiger." Naruto sighed. "I'm not good with colors but I'm sure white shows up pretty well on black." Naruto rubbed his hands on the black leather seat.

"Well then where you wanna go?" Kiba grinned again when Naruto blushed.

"Can't you keep it in your pants for more than two days?" Naruto smiled when Kiba frowned.

"Fine be that way." Kiba made a sniffle. "Hurtin' my feelings." He sniffled again.

"Oh shut up, if you play nice, I might be in the mood in the morning."

"But that's 9 hours away." Kiba whined, but was cut off by Naruto's mouth on his, the blonde's tongue running into the brunette's.

"Fine you big baby, just make sure we get all of it so it won't show. Imagine if she found out by seeing our cum in the seats." Kiba moaned at Naruto's sensual voice.

"You usually don't talk dirty like that, babe." Kiba got up and went to the back seat and patted his lap. Naruto got the signal and went back to sit next to Kiba who immediately grabbed the hem on Naruto's shirt effectively pulling it off along with his hoodie. Kiba's hands roamed over Naruto body as he pressed his lips hard into Naruto's who moaned and ran his hand underneath Kiba's shirt.

"Then maybe I should try then, hmm?" Naruto felt Kiba's grin on his mouth.

"I'll try it too." Kiba's shirt was quickly ripped off along with his pants, and Naruto's followed. Kiba pressed his body into Naruto's pinning him, stealing licks and bites off his neck and mouth. Kiba grazed Naruto's lower lip with his canine, which he then used to bite Naruto's neck, making small bleeding spots that Kiba quickly licked up as Naruto moaned.

"Fuck Kiba, that's the first time you actually bit me." Naruto groaned as Kiba lapped up the red substance.

"I'm sorry babe. You're just too tasty." Kiba said in between licks. Kiba's hands snaked its way under Naruto's boxers and began stroking Naruto's hardening cock. The blonde moaned underneath Kiba. "Mm, Naruto, I want you to suck my dick." Naruto gasped into a moan once Kiba began the dirty talk.

"I don't know if you can handle it, puppy." Kiba growled into Naruto's neck.

"Try me." Kiba grinned at his actually useful comeback. Naruto pushed his Kiba back into a sitting position and bit down on Kiba's clothed member. Kiba immediately began the profanity curses as Naruto began licking through his teeth. Naruto's hands pulled down the offending article and his mouth immediately engulfed Kiba sucking, licking and bobbing.

"Oh fuck babe, Suck that cock for me." Kiba moaned as he pushed Naruto's head down farther on his member. Naruto started humming and Kiba's gripping tightened on his hair. Naruto felt a slight pain in Kiba's pulls but began enjoying the feeling. _Fuck am I becoming a masochist? I get off on his bite now this?_ Kiba soon began thrusting into the blonde's mouth, sending Kiba deep into Naruto's throat. Naruto felt Kiba tense and began grazing his teeth on Kiba's shaft until he got midway and bit down on the appendage.

"Oh fuck!" Kiba yelled as he felt his ghost orgasm blocked by Naruto's teeth, after feeling Kiba loosen up he began his ministrations again. Naruto's hands roamed Kiba's legs as he felt Kiba tense up again and sucked harder. Naruto pulled away, trying to avoid Kiba's orgasm but was too late. As his mouth opened Kiba shot his load onto Naruto's face and the surrounding area, effectively leaving spots of white everywhere.

"Shit. I'm sorry babe." Kiba grabbed the Kleenix he kept in the glove compartment and wiped the blonde's face off. The blonde thanked him by running his tongue up Kiba's body.

"Make it up to me, Kiba. Fuck me." Kiba moaned at Naruto's dirty words. "But don't call me a whore okay?" Kiba pulled the blonde onto his lap.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Kiba pressed his tongue into the blonde mouth he his hand grabbed his re-hardening member and began messaging it. Naruto's hands grabbed Kiba's and guided it to his entrance where Kiba proceeded to press in. Naruto cringed at the unprepared entrance with only his saliva and Kiba's pre-cum as lube.

"Shit you're still as tight as the first time." Kiba groaned into Naruto's mouth as his blonde slowly slid up and down. He wrapped his legs around Kiba's waist and went slightly faster, Kiba moaning all the while. Kiba began thrusting upwards with Naruto's timing, the blonde enjoying the friction of little lube that was used. Kiba's cock had heat that was always covered by the cold lube that he used, now he was getting the full force that Kiba ad to offer, and he loved it. It was burning inside him, in a good way.

"Fuck, Kiba, feels so good." Naruto leaned into Kiba who leaned against the side of the car and wrapped his hands around Naruto's midsection, allowing him to go faster, harder and deeper.

"You like it when I fuck you like this?" Naruto simply bit his lip and nodded, his moans filled the car that rocked back and forth in the parking lot, it certainly got onlookers as the windows began getting foggy. Kiba's moans matched Naruto's, but once he hit that bundle of nerves, people across the street looked for the source of the noise.

Kiba aimed every thrust into that one spot, he could see Naruto's white flashes in his eyes and felt his orgasm approaching. Kiba unhooked one of his hands and brought it in between, pumping the blonde's cock in rhythm with his thrusts. Naruto pressed his forehead against Kiba's, their harsh breathing melding together. Naruto bit down on Kiba's shoulders as his orgasm splashed all in between their bodies, his body going limp, but Kiba not giving up, kept on thrusting into his blonde. Naruto kept his bit on Kiba as the brunette continued to ravish him.

"You want me to come in you, boo?" Kiba said between his thrusts. Naruto released his bit to nodded and began nuzzling the dog-lover's neck, his breath hitting Kiba's sensitive skin. "Shit that's hot." Kiba moaned. "Ugh…Naruto." Kiba moaned as his load was shot into the blonde's ass. Naruto felt the warm liquid fill him up. Kiba went limp against the back off the car and slid to a comfortable spot. He seriously felt like he needed to get home so his mother wasn't suspicious, but the sound of Naruto's light breathing caught him into sleep's grasp. He quietly took the Kleenix from before and wiped away the white dots from the leather the best could before throwing it on the floor. It was his car and he needed to make it unique. Not that cum stained cars are unique, but it was his DNA with Naruto's…that' pretty unique right?

With the car holding still, people resumed their lives of walking by, eating, given ideas of what to do later that night. All but one. A hand brushed across the fog of the back window followed by a short gasp. Kiba heard a noise but passed it off, snuggling with his blonde that laid on top of him. Tsume backed from the car in surprise and sped of in her car, back to the house.

* * *

Woo dirty talk! :D ANwyay the ending provided by my good friend and apparent biggest fan :D  
3+ reviews or else i is gunna put this story on hold until i get three ;D Im so deliciously evil x3  
Luv yall and i hope i can finish this story


	19. Chapter 19

Oh boy, i feel like i might get a smack to the face for this one, if not for the shitty ass writing style i incorporated  
then for the idea that was givin to me by a friend. this is part 2 of 3 of his idea and next chappy will finish up his idea.  
So...no lemon, maybe one next chapter, maybe. (Most likely not) but if you're in need of a lemon there is i believe 4 in this story already  
anwyay i luv u all and enjoy chappy 19 :D

RamenNoodlesXD - Plz dont strangle me, it WAS ur idea D:

ShadowsArch - i update fast no? ;3

sexy zexy - i dont catch my spelling errors until i read over it :( if u wanna be my editor id be happy :D

phil - tysm, live and learn, too bad this chappy will suck in the story telling department :P

epicsaucinator - LUV UR NAME OMG xD anwyay i dotn wanna stop but i must get those sacred reviews

teejay - yay ur still reviewing :D and arent all my chappys ending in a cliff hanger? o.o

Naruchan yoailover1 - i dont think its hard to find one ._., just hard to write one XP

thatonegirl - it was my pleasure to update :D

dark-ranmaru - first id like to point out the internet is indeed an important factor, secondly id probably get beaten by my friend if i tried to print this out at the library, you are one brave person, and lastly id liek to thank you for reviewing :D i luv ppl who write more than one line in reviews :3

fortalovesitachi - *puts on sunglasses* and dont you forget it

zept- i luv the way you review, not on how you liek it, but also how you summarize what happened in one line or less ._.

Darkdevon - Arent we all? :D well...fangirls/boys

Dragon Born's blood - plz read the review above ;D

magyk - dont plan on it ;3

KitsuneofDeath - luv ur name too :D and p.s. anything concerning Kiba shirtless = hot xD

Lily - i know you didnt use ur domain, but ty for readin :D 

* * *

**In our own perception**

Kiba was greeted by the wafting scent of morning. The crisp winter air assaulted his nose that felt almost numb. The sound of cars' horns and wheels penetrated the metal machine he and Naruto slept in. He'd woken up not ten minutes after Naruto drifted off and shut off the car and grabbed the emergency blanket from the trunk, covering both him and the other sleeping boy. There was a little compartment leading from the back seat to the trunk that he could grab said cloth without disturbing anyone by stopping the car or moving around too much.

The car reeked of sex, an obvious outcome to having those kinds of stains on the seats and the object causing the smell spending the night in there. Naruto, however, was nowhere to be found. Kiba sat up and rolled his neck, hearing the joints crack from relief of sleeping awkwardly in the car. He pulled on the only clothes left in the car, it seemed when Naruto got up he took some of Kiba's clothes. Once the blanket was remove and the cold garments were put on, he was freezing. With only 2 days until Christmas, he still had to get Naruto's gift.

Kiba shuffled up to the front of the car to turn it on and get the heat running. Kiba began clearing his mind and relax. This relaxation made him jump when the passenger door opened and his blonde sat down with two boxes in his hand. Kiba assumed they were from the restaurant being as they hadn't moved the car since…the fun.

"Looks like someone's finally up. Got us some breakfast." Naruto said handing Kiba one of the boxes. The smell of food immediately overwhelmed the after-sex smell the car seemed to have adopted. Kiba could already guess what was in the box as he grabbed in, opening the top up to a couple of pancakes cover with eggs and topped with toast and bacon of the side.

"Thanks, babe." Kiba grabbed the fork that was taped to the box and began the assault on the unsuspecting meal. It wasn't any ramen but Naruto still enjoyed every bite, especially the few he stole from Kiba's box. He started of habit of stealing food from Kiba, even the parts that were already in his mouth, but the dog-lover just played along.

"We should get going. Ma's gunna kill us for not coming home." Kiba put his half finished breakfast in Naruto's lap, who began devouring the other half. For some reason food tasted better when freshly stolen from a boyfriend. Kiba pulled the car out of 'park' and began the trip back to the house.

…

Kiba pulled out his house key and shoved it into the door, turning it without any resistance. _Unlocked?_ Kiba walked in, and put his key back on the holder, Naruto following and putting Kiba's hoodie on the coat rack. The house was quiet, too quiet for 9 in the morning. There was usually dogs going haywire, Hana making breakfast, his mother shouting at Hana for making the breakfast wrong, Hana yelling back that she could make her own breakfast, and dogs who stole the breakfast off the table while the two argued. Naruto walked past Kiba to the tattooed boy's room and Kiba turned off into the living room. He knew his mother was always awake by 6 so he was a little worried he hadn't been yelled at for coming home at 9 the next day.

The living room was fairly huge. With 3 individual couch chairs, two love seats the sat in between each of the chairs, and a long subwoofer that shrouded the front of each cushioned seat and a table that came off the footrest. A large entertainment system was in the corner facing the chairs. The lack of dust on the screen told everybody the Inuzukas took good care of their things.

Kiba noticed a figure at the kitchen table in the next room. He slowly walked up to notice his mother eating a plate of waffles that seemed noticeably burnt. She didn't seem to be paying attention to her son but took immediate notice of his presence.

"Welcome back, how was your night out with Kankuro?" Tsume didn't even look at Kiba and just kept eating. Kiba knew this sign, something was wrong. She usually used this clue and followed up with an emotional twist.

"Fine, the food at the restaurant was pretty good. Erm…is something wrong?" Kiba tensed when he heard Tsume sigh deeply.

"You know Kiba? Relationships, be it dating, long distance, friendship, or family, are based on trust. Without trust, in can't be a good relationship and it can't even be considered a relationship."

"What are you getting at, Ma?" Kiba hated long drolled-out conversations and speeches. Of course it was Tsume's specialty. He was wondering what his mother was talking about; trust?

"I need to trust you that you'll be honest with me." _Oh shit._ Kiba's head rang fear that his mother knew what had been going on. "So be honest and tell me why you were out so late."_ Shit…excuse, excuse, excuse._

"Erm…Kankuro…needed help with...uh…fixing his heater at his place. Of course, you know, I can't do anything like that without instructions so I had to run to the store he bought it at to get the instructions that he lost. By the time I had it fixed it was midnight so I figured we might as well just stay for the night. Kankuro's parents are out of town and he let us." Kiba plastered a worried look on his face. If Tsume didn't know any better she'd of thought it was fake, but it _was_ genuine worry. Worry that he'd be figured out earlier than he would've liked.

"Uh-huh." Tsume's usual response when she figured something was awry. Kiba nodded with a 'yup' and Tsume smiled. "Well if that's it, then ok. Why don't you give Naruto the tour of the house and we'll all go see those lights they set up in the park."

"Good idea, Ma. We're just gunna relax for now and I'll show him around later." With that Kiba bolted out of the room, nonchalantly of course, (I honestly don't know how you bolt nonchalantly out of a room but what the hay?) and pulled his phone out once his mother was out of eye and hear shot. He pressed his contacts and called the number. By the time the phone was picked up Kiba was in his room with the door closed and Naruto just staring at the wall.

"Yello."

"Kankuro, Ma's probably gunna call you to ask about us. If she does tell her we spent the night at your house after I helped you fix your heater 'kay?" Kiba could tell Kankuro had a 'wtf?' look on his face.

"Uh sure…but why? What happe-OH! Oh…oh well then…remind me to never ride in that car again okay?" Kankuro laughed into the phone. _Damn he's a good guesser_.

"Ya so can you do that for me?"

"Sure Kibs, I'll lie for ya…again." Kiba growled into the phone at his nickname, no doubt payback for "Kanky".

"Thanks man I owe ya one. See ya tonight?"

"Yup lookin' at what movies are playing."

"Make sure it's after 7."

"Why?"

"We're going to the lights at 6 and it takes an hour to go through the park at 5 miles an hour."

"No problem, see ya then." Kiba hung up the phone and looked at his boyfriend who was still staring at the wall. Naruto wasn't all too interested in Kiba's phone call, he understood what it was about even though one sided eavesdropping is hard.

"What are looking at?" Kiba walked behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling into the space between Naruto's neck and shoulder.

"I pressed the 'on' button on that remote on your bed and noise started coming from behind here. See? Listen." Kiba focused on the wall and heard voices from the other side. He chuckled and released his blonde to walk towards the closet to the left.

"Just the TV. Here." Kiba opened the closet and reached around the frame to press a button. The wall began receding back further and started to slide to the right revealing a large plasma screen TV that had been turned on.

"Wow. That's...big." Naruto eyes flustered from part to part of the screen, taking in the flashing lights. "Why was it behind the wall?"

"I didn't use it much and Ma said it was a distraction so we needed to hide it so I could concentrate on learning. And there's usually nothing good on." Kiba sat on his bed smiling at his befuddled boyfriend stare blindly at the TV. He leaned back and rested his head on the pillow and shifted so he was parallel to the TV. An 'oof' reverberated in the hallway as Naruto sat on Kiba's stomach, still having his attention on the TV. "You're…heavy."

"Oh come on, Muscles. I'm sure you can handle my little self."

"You're not little, you're 15." Kiba wheezed out, trying to push the snickering blonde off of him. Naruto just sat and decided to lean back so his hands were behind Kiba, putting even more weight on him. Kiba began flailing, trying everything to push the heavy boy off of him, effectively turned blue. Naruto laughed and got up when Kiba stopped struggling and began wheezing.

"Man, I'm only 156 pounds."

"That's 156 pounds that shouldn't be on me!" Kiba got out. Naruto took his place on the bed over Kiba's and relaxed, watching the little people act out in shows. "I'm taking a shower and then you can take yours. After that I'm gunna show you around the house." Naruto just grunted affirmatively and watched Kiba trudge across the hall into the only other door that occupied the floor.

…

"And this is the kitchen." Kiba led the still wet blonde through multiple rooms of the house. By the time Naruto had finished his shower it had been 4:30. He spent a few hours watching old reruns of ninja movies. (Hehe :3) From the office that had a computer in it with desks and file cabinets. Tsume worked at home, which she liked. It saved gas money, which they really didn't need to save, and cut down on her road rage, a big help.

"There's a microwave, oven, fridge, dishwasher, etc." Help yourself to any of the food that's here." Tsume sat at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper and completely ignoring the two boys as Kiba explained and named off what was in the kitchen. Not to say Naruto's heart was shattered when he heard they didn't have any ramen.

"Whaaaaatt! The food of the gods is _not_ in your kitchen?" Naruto started shaking slightly earning a chuckle from his brunette. Kiba led him out of the kitchen, reassuring that he'd get ramen on the way back from the movie. Naruto was led down a hall that strayed off from the main hallway. Passing by the doors he called off what they were and whether or not to go into them.

"This is the laundry room, we do our own laundry here so go ahead whenever you need to wash your clothes. That door leads to the stairs to Hana's room and bath. I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Slight bumping could be heard upstairs along with creaking. "Looks like Kyu couldn't wait too long." Kiba laughed only to earn a slap to the back of the head.

"You're one to talk Mr. 'Aw but that's nine hours away'." Naruto glared at the brunette who grinned into a blush. "What's that door?" Naruto pointed to the door at the end of the hallway.

"That's the courtyard where our dogs sleep, play, eat, and all that good stuff." Kiba opened the door and froze when a giant white blur rushed him to the ground. "Akamaru! I missed ya boy." Kiba laughed as he felt the dog's tongue run over his face.

"That's Akamaru? He looks like a big wolf!" Naruto was stunned that the dog was almost as big as Kiba's car. Other than the size he looked like any other regular dog. The brown patches n the outside of his ear were the only true sign of colors.

"Well that's the result of years of spoiling him. I always fed him too much." Akamaru whined at his master's words of cutting back on his daily intake of meat. Kiba shoved himself out of the dog's grasp and stood up next to the dog, rubbing his back. Akamaru walked over to the scared blonde and began sniffing him. After only a few seconds Akamaru tackled him to the ground, giving his face the same treatment as Kiba's.

"Ah! I didn't know dogs were always this friendly." Naruto said through the giant's licks.

"Well…he's usually not. It's because of well…ya know. You have my scent." Akamaru barked affirmatively and kept assaulting the boys face.

"Because of our…activities?" Kiba just nodded and pulled the dog off his boyfriend. Naruto took the opportunity to stand up and hide behind Kiba before the white dog attacked him again. He used the sleeve of the shirt he'd thrown on to wipe the drool off his face.

"Alright Akamaru, go hang out with others." Kiba leaned closer to his dog to whisper." And don't tell Ma about Naruto." Kiba wagged his tail in acknowledgement before trotting off back to the courtyard to get more sleep. Akamaru usually slept until 5 in the afternoon. _Lazy ass._ Kiba's often thought out name for the dog. The only real time he moved was when he was offered food to do so.

"That's basically all there is to the house. The rest is just used as a storage space."

"What about your mom's room?"

"She doesn't want anyone to know where that is. I don't even know." Kiba started back down the hallway to meet up with everybody to head out for the lights. Naruto listened to Kiba's story of how he tried to follow Tsume to her room but was caught halfway through. Let's just say when she caught him he was scarred for a week, completely avoiding his mother.

Kyuubi and Hana had gathered at the door and seemed irritated wit the fact that the two boys had kept them waiting.

"What took you two so long?" Kyuubi got out, glaring at his little brother and his boyfriend walking towards them.

"Wait, how did you two…we thought we heard…upstairs…huh?" Naruto seemed at a loss for words, causing Hana to go wide eyed and Kyuubi to grin.

"Oh Naru, you little pervert. We were moving furniture around and not what you were thinking." Kyuubi laughed out, causing Naruto to blush deep red. It had already gotten dark out being 5:!5 at night in the middle of winter. The lights lit at 5:30 but the group figured they drive around a bit before heading there.

"Kiba!" Kiba turned to see his mother signaling him to the living room off the side. He figured it was nothing since he was caught earlier and walked towards the beaconing woman. "The rest of you go ahead and wait in the car." Now _that_ got Kiba worried. Definite off-key words that needed everyone else in the room to go away. The other three got the hint and ran out the door grabbing a random set of keys. Hana grabbed Naruto's wrist and ran out the door.

"This isn't going to be pretty." Hana warned closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, Ma?" Kiba did his best so not crack his voice.

"Kiba," _Shit, using my name in a sentence alone is not a good thing._ "I really need you to be honest with me this time, where were you two last night?" Kiba's heart dropped, did he get to Kankuro too late? "Incase you're wondering, Kankuro can't lie. I broke him without even trying. Just tell me Kiba."

"I…I-I really can't Ma." Kiba felt a pain stab through him. He wanted to get this over with but he and Naruto had a plan and he was going to try his best not to ruin it. Tsume sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose. It cut deep her own son couldn't come out of the closet to her.

"You know, that new restaurant did actually taste pretty good, I can understand why you liked it."

_The hell?_

"Especially the _dessert_."

_Fuck my life._

"O-oh…really?" Kiba swallowed his heart.

"Oh you wouldn't know? Because I saw you enjoying your dessert when I went to check up on you. I saw you and Naruto, Kiba." Kiba's eyes, despite the fact he knew where this was going, widened in horror.

…

"Naruto don't go in there! It's not safe yet!" Hana yelled from the car as the blonde got out and headed for the door.

"Chill out, I'm just grabbing Kiba's hoodie. I'm cold." Naruto yelled back and opened the front door.

…

"Ma, it wasn't what it looked liked." Kiba had no idea what the hell was coming out of his mouth. He was blurting out the first thing that came to mind, not thinking anything through, his voice shaking and crumbling beneath him and worry struck itself into the deep cord coming out from his tone. Naruto heard Kiba's struggling voice and peered around the corner to see the two Inuzukas on the couch. The emotions on their faces were too complicated to make out.

"Kiba I know what I saw. You and Naruto had sex in your car, just tell me that you did it." Naruto inwardly gasped, how'd she find out. He waited for what Kiba was going to say and see if he needed help. He didn't know how he _could_ help but he didn't want Kiba to suffer.

"I-it was a spur of the moment thing. I'm sixteen, I have needs and well…he was there. It's nothing more than that, Ma. He's just another friend to me!" Naruto just choked on Kiba's words as he pressed himself against the wall out of sight from the two. He covered his mouth to let out gasps or any sounds. Tears began forming.

_A fuck toy? That's all I was? Just another friend? But…he said he loved me…was that just a ploy? Oh god!_ Naruto ran out back to the car with his brother and Hana, stumbling a couple of times before throwing himself into the back seat.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Kyuubi was the first to ask since both he and Hana were thinking the same thing. Naruto just shook his head and covered his face with his hands.

"Just go, start driving."

"But what about Ki-"

"Just go!" Naruto shouted without looking up. Hana didn't understand what was going on but didn't want to upset the blonde further. She pulled out and began driving.

…

"Kiba, you know that's not true. You're not that kind of guy." Tsume's voice was softer than before. Kiba's eyes red from the his own crying. "I don't care if you _are_ gay, and neither will your father." Tsume moved some drooping hair out of Kiba's eyes and wiped away some of his tears.

"Y-you don't?" Kiba was expecting some kind of psychotic outbreak. "Y-you're not mad?"

"Well I _am_ kind of pissed that my son lost his and took another boy's virginity before either of them were 18, not to mention avoiding telling me about it. Tell me you used protection?" Kiba just looked down to the floor blushing. "KIBA INUZUKA!"

* * *

Well then erm... *faceplants from frying pan to teh back of the head- x.x  
Unfortunately i will still like to have at least 3 reviews, i luv u all and i hope i can end this cliff hanger x-x


	20. Chapter 20

What is it about reviews that get me so happy to write a new chapter? (hint hint)  
So many reviews yay ^^, ook so i JUST woke up so it might not be my best writing format  
ANwyay im still looking forawrd to reviews :D

teejay O.o - Muahaha :D

dark-ranmaru - ikr? kiba ish da best 8D i think i has regained his epicness in this chappy

thatonegirl - luv the name btw xD and yes nervous kiba gives me the giggles

Zept - karma in general sux Dx

ShadowsArch - as yes, clueless teen lovers = *drools on desk* especially with Kiba *nosebleed death*

sexi zexy - hun just tell me the name of your pictures cuz link arent working ;~; also i didn't run this one by you cuz well...idk how xD plz help meh :(

phil - i have a feeling you'll luv the first part of this chappy then xD

* * *

**I'm Lady Gaga for you (spolier title lmao xD)**

"Kiba, why would you even say that? I'm positive Naruto means more to you than sex." Tsume had moved closer to comfort her son who had quit with the tears from the inescapable beating he received for Kiba's last answer. And after a long winded speech on "using rubber with your lover" she began flipping through Kiba's hair.

"I-I'm not sure. I guess my nerves got the best of me. You're right, he does mean more than that, he means the world to me." Kiba's mind refocused on tears as he remembered how stupid he'd been to even think that. He always had trouble with outbursts of guilt and outburst of guilt lying. During numerous plays his family had went to, something had happened, whether he did something or hid something, he'd blurt it out during a crucial scene. The last time had been during the play "The Nutcracker" Kiba was near the front when he started getting nervous. The music of the band in front of him playing background music for the actors gave him a headache and didn't allow him to think straight. He finally stood up shouting "I stole the car and ran over Hana's boyfriend!" Expressions of shock varied, from Hana's gasps to the band jumping from the outburst and the tuba player jumping, losing grip of the annoying instrument onto the stage, knocking down one of the actors that caused the domino affect to the last actor who fell of stage and broke his legs. The was the _last_ time they were allowed back to the theatre and the _very last _time Hana let Kiba drive around her or any of her future boyfriends.

"I'm glad. You don't want to know what would've happened to you if you only used him for sexual relief. But I _will_ tell you that if that was the case, let's just say you would have no way to relief your tension." Kiba was confused by Tsume's statement and thought it over. His face turned a ghost white when he finally got what she meant and covered the area with his arm nonchalantly. Tsume smiled at her progress of fear she installed into her children. "Now it looks like they left without you." Tsume said shoving the curtain out of the window near here.

"Doesn't matter, I can't stand those crappy effects and bright lights. I'll just head to the movie theatre to meet up with Naru and Kanky."

"Oh yes, the movie theatre. The only theatre in town we _aren't_ banned from…yet." Kiba just blushed and ran upstairs to clean his face up and get ready for whatever horror Kankuro picked. _I bet that damn cat chose a horror movie just to get me. _Tsume sighed and went back to her forgotten newspaper on the kitchen table.

…

"Naruto are you gunna tell me what the problem is?" Kyuubi had got to the driver's side as Hana shuffled to the back and comfort Naruto. Kyuubi wasn't good and calming people down, it often ended up with hitting or just more sadness/anger.

Naruto couldn't talk with all the choking and gasping from his crying as Kyuubi drove the car oh so slowly through the park. Naruto was brought into Hana's arms as she shushed him os he could talk with her.

"Naruto, honey, I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong. Is it Kiba?" Hana deterred from the fact Kiba wasn't in the car and Naruto came out of the house where Kiba was crying, telling them to leave without him. She only got a nod in response and Naruto continued to sob harder. "God, Naruto, what did he do?" Naruto started choking on his words. "Did he hit you?" Naruto shook his head in Hana's shoulder. "Was he cheating?" Naruto shook his head again. "Did he say something?" Naruto nodded and Hana sighed. "Honey, tell me what's wrong." Only being 21, Hana's motherly instincts took over as she began rocking the blonde back and forth.

"H-he said th-that I…was only th-there t-to fix…his needs. A-and th-that I'm just ah-another….friend." Naruto choked and stuttered on his words as Kyuubi and Hana gasped. The car floored to a halt out of the drive path onto the grass and snow to let other cars pass.

"He did what?" Kyuubi, if he could've stomped he would've, climbed over to the other side next to Naruto who leaned over to him to wet his coat next. "Naruto, are you sure you heard right?" Naruto shook his head.

"Hun, that cant be right. I've seen boys, and gone out with a few, who only wanted to get into bed. Now I know your two's relationship went a little fast, but Kiba isn't that kind of guy." Naruto just shook his head and took 5 minutes just to repeat what Kiba had said. (Writing stuttering's getting on my nerves sorry D;). Kyuubi slung an arm over his little brother's shoulder.

"Naruto, did you two _ever_ shower together?" Naruto shook his head. "And did he _ever _pressure you into anything you _didn't _want to do?" Naruto shook his head. Kyuubi may have had a point, but Naruto was far from believing those were Kiba's intensions of 'loving' him. As far as Naruto thought, they were just ways to get Naruto to stay and fuck him longer. "And didn't he stop that prick from doing anything to you? I mean sure you were in the hospital for a few days but he didn't know. I'm sure if he knew then he would've been there in a heartbeat." Let's just say the mentioning of…that guy wasn't the best idea. Naruto had begun to cry harder, Kyuubi might have joined him after Hana smacked the back of his head, but tried to refrain to try and be strong.

"Can we _not_ talk about this right now please?" Naruto choked out. Hana just rubbed his back and signaled Kyuubi to start driving again. After a few seconds Kyuubi jumped up to the front and pulled back out to finish the painstaking lights, half of which are burned out or broken.

…

Kiba's car still reeked of sex, but Kiba didn't really pay to much attention to it as he got in and turned on the ignition. He was wondering where Naruto was, but blew it off when he thought that Hana would drop him off at the theatre. Kiba drove out into the street into the illuminated city of rich snobby people.

…

For all the rich snobby people in this town, the movie theatre was very low brow. Just the basic parking lot, no valets, no shining arrows blinking in the direction you were supposed to go, and a _lot_ less people crowding it. Kiba drove around for 5 minutes before noticing Kankuro's car and found a spot across from it. He was already 15 minutes late, a Kiba tradition, and trotted into the building to see his friend still in the black covering.

"You know you're in a heated theatre, so why is your cat costume on?" Kiba got in line next to the other tattooed boy.

"Oh ha ha." Kankuro commented dryly. "You know I feel more natural in this. Oi, where's Naruto?" Kankuro's head shifted to the left and back to the right and behind Kiba for the blondie.

"I thought he would've met us here. Maybe they're just running late. I'll text him which movie we're watching and he can meet us there." Kiba pulled out his cell phone as Kankuro was called up to the cashier to buy the tickets.

…

"Where is he?" Kiba kept staring to the screen and back to the entrance waiting for that hair of golden sun to appear and then to wave maniacally and purposely irritate the whole audience. Something told Kankuro that Kiba wouldn't be happy until he was kicked out of everyplace in town.

"Maybe he's just running a little late?" Kankuro noted as some guy sat in Naruto's spot next to Kiba. He looked to be at least 20 with spiky blue hair shooting up into the air with a bandana that looked like it was holding it up. He was in pretty baggy clothing and had an arm band on that had a song note on it. (The hell if I remember his name. *Becomes too lazy to google it*) Kiba seemed to take notice to his presence but ignored it.

"But and hour late? Shit he basically missed the whole movie. And we're not watching another one at 8:30 at night. I wonder if he got my text." Kiba looked back at his text and completely blew off the fact the blue head was staring at him. He even tried his best to ignore him when he began leaning towards our brunette.

"Hey there beautiful, how about you ditch the cat can come back to my apartment hmm?" _Oh god._ Kiba just sighed and kept on texting while Kankuro shot multiple death glares at the blue head. "Ignoring me won't make me go away." A hand crept it's way onto Kiba's knee and weight pushed down as he leaned towards Kiba's face. The weight was taken off as the hand began rubbing Kiba's leg and worked its way up. Kiba seemed unfazed and pressed a finger on the guy's forehead, stopping his advancement.

"First off, that's considered statutory rape." Kiba didn't even look at him and kept his focus on the phone as he flipped through it.

"Nobody has to know, baby." The guy pressed farther towards Kiba's face but was stopped by Kiba pressing his head back with the one finger. _Damn, this kid's strong_.

"Secondly, I have a boyfriend so you can stop right there and leave." Kiba closed the phone and looked at the guy with a death glare.

"Who? This pussy cat? You can do so much better." Oh Kankuro was fuming at that. He was _damn_ sexy, and just stood up pointing a finger at the guy. Kiba used his free hand and pushed Kankuro back down into his seat.

"No need to draw attention, Kankuro." Kiba turned his gaze back to the movie that was almost over.

"Yeah, just be quiet and let me finish things with this hottie." The blue haired man grabbed Kiba's wrist and pulled his hand away, straddling the brunette. "Just one kiss and you'll want more." He leaned in to have his grip twisted off and the hand brought up to his mouth.

"Close your eyes." Kiba used his seductive voice. The blue head chuckled and complied, leaning in for a kiss. Kiba's hand moved up to his forehead and pushed back, sending the blue head spiraling down multiple isles into other movie goers, accompanied by grunts of pain. As gasps as he tumbled into people.

"Let's go Kankuro." Kiba got up and walked out of the screen room as the end credits played and Kankuro jogged to keep up with his pace. The cat-man looked over to the blue haired man who seemed unconscious on the ground floor and stuck his tongue out.

Kiba was standing outside the doors to the movie theatre looking at the ground with immense sadness flowing through his face.

"Kiba?"

"He stood me up, Kankuro." Kiba's face showed signs of more tears. The one he loved with all his heart stood him up.

"Now there's probably a good reason he didn't show. Maybe he-" Kankuro's sentence was cut off by Kiba's phone going off. He fished it out of his pocket and look at the caller ID.

"It's Naruto." Kiba flipped it open and brought it up to his ear. "Hello? Kyuubi? Where's Naruto? Where? Why is he-? Yeah…I'll be right there." Kiba folded the phone closed and stuffed it back into his pocket. "I got to go. Thanks for the movie and see ya around." Kiba dashed off to his car before Kankuro could ask anything. The cat left standing alone and trotted out to his car the was left alone in the parking lot.

…

Maname's downtown bar. One of the most prestigious 21 and above karaoke bars. Luckily Kiba had a fake ID he made to get into places. He looked like he was 25 so it wasn't hard to forge a driver's license and get past the ushers. He was guessing that's how Naruto got in, he did look 21. The lights were dimmed to give it the twilight look. (Not the god damn movie/book/dreams made about a girl who has to choose between bestiality or necrophilia, but the time of day where day meets night and it looks like mood lighting.) It wasn't one of those bars where there was tables full of thugs in biker wear, but rather where people actually got along. There was pool, drinks, and drunks but no fights or really too many name calling. They gave the impression of a well behaved society.

Kiba made his way to the bartender's stand to meet up with Kyuubi and Hana who were staring at the karaoke stage.

"What's going on?" Kiba stood next to Kyuubi who looked at him with anger flashing in his eyes, along with Hana's.

"Why don't you tell us? What the hell did you mean Naruto's just another friend?" Kyuubi's eyes flashed red as Kiba's lost there color. _How the fuck does he know? And if he knows that why doesn't he know it was a mistake?_ Kiba sighed.

"I didn't mean it. It was a nervous breakdown I had and I shouted what I wasn't thinking through."

"Spazz attack again? Jeez, get yourself to a therapist, Kiba. That's the same reason why my last two boyfriends left me. The third to last one was 'accidentally' ran over." Hana took a sip of her drink she'd bought turning her gaze back to the stage of amateur singers.

"Don't tell us. It's your blonde you need to convince." Kiba sighed into a nod at Kyuubi. Every now and again the red head had a good idea.

"Where is he?" Kyuubi nodded his head towards the stage, catching Kiba's attention to the golden blonde mane up on stage. _He sings?_ Kiba focused on stage as Naruto stood in front of the mic.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my ex-boyfriend," Naruto's voice boomed through the bar and 3 guys stood behind him with there own mics. _A song about Sasuke?_ "Kiba." _What the fu-_ Kiba was forced from his thoughts as the song boomed through the speakers. (Just to clarify, the parenthesis are the backup singers also i recommend listening to the songs as you read them :3.)

**Lady Gaga: Monster**

**~Don't call me babe  
****I've never seen one like that before  
*****laughs* Don't look at me like that  
****You amaze me~**

**~(He ate my heart)**

**(He a-a-ate my heart)  
****You little monster~**

**~(He ate my heart)  
****(He a-a-ate my heart out)  
****You amaze me~**

**~Look at him  
****Look at me  
****That boy is bad  
****And honestly  
****He's a wolf, in disguise  
****But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes~**

**~I asked my best friend is she'd seen you around before  
****She mumbled something while we got down on the floor  
**"**We might have fucked not really sure, don't quite recall.  
****But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah."~**

**~That boy is a monster  
****(M-m-m-monster)  
****That boy is a monster  
****(M-m-m-monster)  
****That boy is a monster  
****(M-m-m-monster)  
****That boy is a monster  
****(M-m-m-monster)  
****That boy is a monster-er-er-er-er~**

**~He ate my heart  
****(I love that boy)  
****He a-a-a-ate my heart  
****(Wanna talk to him he's hot as hell)  
****He ate my heart  
****(I love that boy)  
****He a-a-a-ate my heart  
****(Wanna talk to him he's hot as hell)~**

**~He licked his lips  
****Said to me  
**"**Boy you look goo enough to eat"  
****Put his arms around me  
****Said "Boy now get your paws right off me."**

**~I asked my best friend is she'd seen you around before  
****She mumbled something while we got down on the floor  
**"**We might have fucked not really sure, don't quite recall.  
****But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah."~**

**~That boy is a monster  
****(M-m-m-monster)  
****That boy is a monster  
****(M-m-m-monster)  
****That boy is a monster  
****(M-m-m-monster)  
****That boy is a monster  
****(M-m-m-monster)  
****That boy is a monster-er-er-er-er~**

**~He ate my heart  
****(I love that boy)  
****He ate my heart  
****(Wanna talk to him he's hot as hell)  
****He ate my heart  
****(I love that boy)  
****He ate my heart  
****(Wanna talk to him he's hot as hell)~**

**~He ate my heart  
****He ate my heart instead  
****He's a monster in my bed~**

**~He ate my heart  
****He ate my heart instead  
****He's a monster in my bed~**

**~I wanna Just Dance  
****But he took me home instead  
****Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed  
****We French kissed on a subway train  
****He tore my clothes right off~**

**~He ate my heart and then he ate my brain  
****Uh oh uh oh  
****(I love that boy)  
****(Wanna talk to him he's hot as hell)~**

**~That boy is a monster  
****(M-m-m-monster)  
****Could I love him?~**

**~That boy is a monster  
****(M-m-m-monster)  
****Could I love him?~**

**~That boy is a monster  
****(M-m-m-monster)  
****Could I love him?~**

**~That boy is a monster-er-er-er~**

Naruto finished the song as an roaring applause rocked through the bar. The blonde took a bow and put the mic back on the stand as the 3 back-up singers stepped back stage in case they were needed again. Naruto's voice was something else, Kiba felt he could fall in love all over again if the song wasn't about him. The blonde took notice of Kiba next to Hana and his brother. He wanted to just leave but his phone was with Kyuubi. He walked over to the group to get rushed by a Kiba.

"Naruto, let me explain-" A loud smack sounded through the bar as Naruto's hand connected to Kiba's face. Naruto passed Kiba, took his phone out of Kyuubi's grasp and swiftly left the bar, leaving a surprised Kiba with a huge red mark on one side of his face. It stung, but not the way a wound should have stung. Kiba pushed his hand up to the burn and sat down on one of the stools. Kyuubi was wide-eyed as Hana just covered her mouth to stifle the gasp. Kiba turned towards the bar and set his head down into his crossed arms and softly sobbed to himself.

"I'll go get him." Kyuubi stated before running after his brother. Hana took a seat next to Kiba and wrapped her arms around him as he chest jerked up and down.

"Kiba? Are you ok?" It was a dumb question really. He was just told he was dumped, a hurtful song sung about him and ended it all with a smack across the face that would leave a mark darker than his tattoos, of course he's not ok.

"What's Kyuubi's number?"

…

"Naruto! Get back here!" Kyuubi sprinted after his brother who was down the block, running away from the bar.

"Go away Kyu, I don't want to talk to him!" Naruto was getting winded running from his brother who had joined the track team. Bad choice. Kyuubi reached up to him and did a tackle that would have made the final play for any other football player.

"Then talk to me!" Kyuubi straddled his brother's stomach and held his wrists to the side of his head. Naruto turned his head so was facing one of his fists instead of his brother's intimidating eyes.

"What the hell is your problem? You think he just used you for sex but he _does_ care, Naruto, and you won't even give him the chance to explain himself. A smack to the face doesn't help but let him know you're mad, which you standing him pretty much did."

"Like I would go and sit in a dark room for an hour and a half with a sex crazed guy!"

"He isn't sex craved! In fact I think you're more into it than he is!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Why didn't' you have sex with Sasuke when you went out for a year but had sex with Kiba after only 1 week?" Naruto stopped struggling and looked into Kyuubi's eyes with shock. He was right. Sasuke wanted sex but Naruto didn't find him…attractive. The only reason he went out with him was for popularity. But Kiba _was_ attractive, sexy.

"Oh my god Kyuubi. You're right."

"In fact, who was the one giving him blow jobs when he slept?" Naruto just blushed and turned away which made Kyuubi chuckle a little. "But this isn't helping the case any 'who did who first'. The point is, Naruto, that he loves you and would do anything to protect you. Not because you're more than willing." _Shit wrong choice of words._ Kyuubi was so on a roll before that last sentence, he was expecting an outburst but Naruto just nodded. _He's more cooperative than usual._ "Now, I'm going to get off you, we're getting some weird looks, but I want you to go back to the bar and let him explain himself, okay?" Naruto just nodded in agreement as Kyuubi stood up and held out his hand. Naruto took it and started with him back to the bar.

…

"What's Kiba doing on the stage?" Naruto took a spot next to Hana at one of the many tables in the back. Things to seem to have gotten spicy as Kiba introduced himself on stage, earning some boos. Naruto felt really bad now, he was the reason Kiba was getting booed. The music started up and Kiba brought a stool to the mic stand and brought it to his face.

**Lady Gaga: Speechless**

**~H-ooow?  
****Haaaa-oooo-wow?  
****H-oooow?~**

**~I can't believe what you did to me  
****Last night we were alone  
****You threw your arms up  
****Baby you gave up, you gave up~**

**~I can't believe how you looked at me  
****With your James Dean glossy eyes  
****In your tight jeans with your blonde hair  
****And your cigarette stained lies~**

**~Could we fix you if you broke?  
****And is your punch line just a joke?~  
****  
~I'll never talk again  
****Oh boy you've left me speechless  
****You've left me speechless, so speechless~**

**~And I'll never love again  
****Oh boy you've left me speechless  
****You've left me speechless, so speechless~  
****  
~I can't believe how you slurred at me  
****With your half-wired broken jaw  
****You popped my heart seams  
****All of my bubble dreams, bubble dreams~  
****  
~I can't believe how looked at me  
****With your Johnny Walker eyes  
****He's gunna get you, and after he's through  
****There's gunna be no love left to rye~**

**~And I know it's complicated  
****But I'm a loser in love so baby  
****Raise a glass to mend  
****All the broken hearts  
****Of all my wrecked up friends~**

**~I'll never talk again  
****Oh boy you've left me speechless  
****You've left me speechless, so speechless~**

**~And I'll never love again  
****Oh friend you've left me speechless  
****You've left me speechless, so speechless~**

**~H-ooow?  
****H-ooo-wow?  
****H-ooow?~**

**~H-ooow?  
****H-ooo-wow?  
****H-ooow?~**

**~After all the drinks and bars that we've been to  
****Would you give it all up?  
****Could I give it all up to you?~**

**~And after all the boys and girls we've been through  
****Would you give it all up?  
****Could you give it all up?  
****If I promise boy to you~**

**~That I'll never talk again  
****And I'll never love again  
****I'll never write a song  
****Won't even sing along  
****I'll never love again~**

**~H-ooow?~**

**~So speechless  
****You left me speechless, so speechless~**

**~Will you ever talk again?  
****Oh boy, why you so speechless?  
****You've left me speechless, so speechless~**

**~Some men may follow me  
****But you choose any guy but me  
****Why you so speechless? Oh oh ohhh~**

The last thing Kiba expected was applause and cheers, but that's what he got. Even a standing ovation even thought he read of a teleprompter, the audience could feel the love he put into the song for Naruto. It was obvious Kiba was in pain, and Naruto couldn't help but feel guilty. He stood up and ran out of the bar in tears that stained the wooden floor on his way out. Hana put up a hand to stop him but Kyuubi stopped her.

"Kyuubi, let me go after him!" The Naruto look-alike just shook his head as Kiba whizzed by the two after the blonde. Kiba stole Kyuubi's coat off of him and continued out the door.

"What the hell?" Kyuubi felt exposed and sat back down.

* * *

*wipes away stray tears* that came out better than i expected of 11 pages on microsoft word ._.  
**Disclaimer - I dont not own Lady Gaga (darn) or any of her songs (DAMMIT) even though i tweeked some words to make it fit better with the story**  
Reviews plz :D 3+ for the stroy to continue  
P.s. (THe cliffhangers continue bauhahaha :D)


	21. Chapter 21

**Yay** lots of reviews = happy me :D and faster updates :3  
This was suppsoed to be updated yesterday but i had technical difficulties (cuz im a diffcult person playing with electronics)  
Anyway no lemon _this _chapter but im planning on a few more as i type ;3

The anonymous reviewer - i can understand what your coming from dear, but i feel like i must ask you what you might not find cliche, its depending on teh person and their current situation. Give a 16 for example, getting a job isnt cliche because they just started, but to a 35 yeard old, working is all too played out. For me, people saying things are a cliche is a cliche in my mind. Im not dimissing the point that some of my context IS indeed cliche, but however cliche it may be, i sitll feel it works. How i get to the scenario i believe has yet to become cliche. If you want to send me a pm with your ideas ill be happy to incorporate them ^^ (PS typos are SO cliche Dx)

thatonegirl - i agree with you, altho this one is 0% creative cuz its a quote i stol-er i mean borrowed ;3

dark-ranmaru - omg tysm :D, my two fav songs too x3, and only like 3 items to cahnge for each one (i consider switching the gender as 1 item x3)

ShadowsArch - i hope that tissue's alright :( anyway no lemon (pouts) but i couldn't fit one in, next cahppy however... ;3

Zept - Rawr crossfire! 8D

phil - i must say, depth is just a state of mind, it was always the same deep hollow, just a little bit mroe obvious then they first let on (yay pshychology :D Boo spelling failure ;~;)

sexi zexy - tyvm dear for the edit, .wsp's r fien now. Argh on the broken format when it was transmitted :P anyway i saw your wonderful picture and now imma draw one :D...im not promising the rated T u colored...maybe a little more M rated...maybe that's just my perverted mind at work (it is ;3)

teejay - *Grabs pitchfork and grows horns* i am not evil, just civalry challenged ._.

Darkdevon - why ty :D i listen to it all the time *has now switched to Rihanna*

RamenNoodlesXD - girl, that wasn't a threat i hope. I want it to be a promise ;3. I will stuff him in that costume and itll be more fun ;D. And dammit woman get of ur break Dx

Light Priestess Miciah - ty for reviewing :D, lemons are always yummy :3, anyway i hope u keep reviewing and ill be knocking lemons out of trees (horrible analogy to the rescue!)

grey's boy forever - hmm telephone, alejandro, bad romance, or paparazzi arent as good in Kiba's sitch. Telephone wuld say to push Naruto away, Alejandro = same thing as telephone. Paparazzi = stalker Dx, and Bad romance could have worked but i liked speechless better :3

**

* * *

******

"To forgive is to set a prisoner free and discover that the prisoner was you."

Funny thing about rich cities lined with mansions, is that the other spaces the mansions don't take are streets, stores, or woods. The same rule applies here as the tree line above the top of each mansion continues for as long as it takes to fit in another building. Naruto apparently knew this rule since he took off for the back alleys that lead to the back woods. People have gone in there before, but this won't be the cliché "And nobody ever came back" because they did. It was mainly used for a hunting ground and nice hikes during the summer. Citizens, however, went in there not so often, therefore it was practically deserted.

Naruto felt like it was a good place to calm down and recollect his thoughts. He reached the edge of the city limits that lead into the frozen wintry forest lined with icicles and dead trees. The evergreens just covered lightly with some snow that animals took for refuge and the few deer that were brave enough to come out into open territory. Branches that had fallen from trees littered the ground, making hiking less enjoyable. Naruto could see the ice on some of the branches and knew people could easily slip and break something.

The blonde carefully stepped over a fallen tree and slowly made his way into the deep shroud of green and brown, leaving the city noise of cars and people to the nice sounds he could've found on a CD. It was cold, but a refreshing chill that helped you think clearly and an environment that could potentially kill you, very relaxing. Naruto weaved through groves of trees and bushes. The animals all scurried from his path as he made his way to a small clearing that had a nice little frozen pond and sat on the bank. He sat close so he could run the heel of his foot across the top of the ice.

"Why can't we have just one normal day?" Naruto spoke to himself to break the now irritating sounds of nature. The crickets, that were outside for no apparent reason other to annoy him, seemed to gather around him and he swatted at them whenever he got the chance. Naruto swung at one on his right, and missed of course, spotting something odd in color, brown. A dog? Naruto's 5 year old reflex kicked in as he chose to follow the brown blur back out of the clearing and back into the deep woods. The blur was faster than the blonde**,**thought it was and he began jogging to keep up with it, but it just got faster. No matter how fast Naruto ran the thing just kept ahead of him considerably.

Another thing about forests is the cliffs that seem to jump out at you from behind a line of bushes. A fast Naruto should have realized. The blur disappeared behind a particularly large shrub, and the oh so curious boy jumped through it, stopping short from falling off the cliff. On his toes, Naruto leaned back grabbing onto a branch stopping the plummet down the side of the cliff. Naruto pulled back and regained his balance while planting the back of the his feet on the ground.

"Whoa. That was close. What was that?" Naruto leaned over the side of the cliff, still clinging to the branch, looking for the thing he'd been chasing. Naruto looked straight down and noticed the blur standing next to a tree at the bottom of the cliff. "Heh, forget that." Naruto pulled back on the branch, but a sickening crack caught his ear. He looked back to see the tree branch bending with broken ice falling off of it. "Oh sh-" The branch gave way, snapping off the tree to send the blonde tumbling down the snow covered cliff. His back barely unscathed by the side of the rock that he fall past. He knew that if he leaned back it would hit his back and did his best to fall straight, if that was even possible. Naruto felt a slight tug on his back as his shirt began getting pelted by the rocks that stuck out. One rock caught the hem of Naruto's sleeve and ripped the shirt clean off. Naruto's shoe got caught on the same rock, knocking him off balance as his distance from the cliff wall grew until he was at least a yard away.

Naruto saw the ground coming at him, the adrenaline numbed his body to feel of the freezing temperature on his bare upper body. The ground was just a few yards away below him and **. **Naruto brought his arms up to block his face as he hit a blanket of snow on top of the canopy. The impact sent him spinning to the real ground covered in snow. He landed with a crunch as the snow took the majority of the fall. The rest of the impact was Naruto's back which hit flat land, only a few inches away from another sharp rock. The blonde groaned in pain as he lifted himself on his hands, half covered in frozen water particles at the bottom of a cliff, in the middle of he the forest.

"God damn, that's smarts." Naruto smoothly ran his hand over his shoulder to rub what he could reach of his back. It was then he began feeling the coldness on his chest and brought his arms around it, looking up at his dangling shirt halfway up the cliff. He didn't even think of climbing back up the cliff with all the ice in the area and just started shivering. He looked around for any paths that could lead back to town but all he saw was tree after tree. He tried to stand up and grunted when the pain surged up his back and only got to his knees.

"Help!" Naruto yelled on instinct as he looked around for anything that could help, but all he saw was that same brown blur a ways in the forest standing still, as if waiting for the blonde. The whiskered male slowly got onto one foot and leaned against a nearby tree to get to the other foot. He came this far, he was going to find and/or kill that thing. He slowly began limping after the blur, but it stayed the same distance away.

"Get…back here!" Naruto said through pants. The adrenaline still hadn't passed and the cold was starting to get to him as his arms started to get numb. The blur stopped and just stayed in one spot as Naruto neared it. Naruto got closer trying to make out the figure, but it just stayed as a blur the closer he got. Once Naruto was a few feet away, the blur disappeared with a crack sound. Naruto looked around to find out where the thing went and what the sound was, it was all too familiar. Naruto felt something tap his shoulder and looked to see ice tumble to the ground. He looked up to see a huge part of a tree lean towards him. Naruto felt his heart stop as the mini tree fall toward him. He jumped to the side but his pants pocket got caught on a side branch attached to the tree and ripped it down all the way to the ankle where it got buried underneath the snow and tree bark.

"Oh come on!" Naruto whined into the air now only in his boxers and shoes. The blonde attempted to stand, which he did, and walk but his feet wouldn't budge. "What the hell?" Naruto used his hands to push away the snow around his feet to see a patch of brown just below the shoes top. The mud trapped his feet in the ground as he tried to escape his feet slipped out of the shoes and landed on his stomach in the snow in nothing but his underwear. "Just great."

With all that was happening, Naruto lost the real reason why he came out here in the first place, to think. Naruto lifted himself up, trying to run his mind around what he needed to think about. Naruto knew he was acting spoiled, childish, and immature. He jumped to conclusions and ended up lost in the forest in the dead of winter, on Christmas Eve, at 9:30 at night, in nothing but his boxers. What's wrong with me? Naruto began thinking up a list until he felt a sudden rush of coldness crawl up him as the wind began picking up. He raised his head to a giant tree that was bigger than the others he'd seen in the woods. The bark wasn't frozen and the branches seemed healthy. The leaves, of course, had died, and the roots were all over the place. Two of the roots seemed broken and led to a hollow area. It screamed shelter and Naruto took it, limping into the area underneath the trunk that was warmer than outside, but with no clothes, it was still pretty damn cold. Naruto sat up next to the wall opposite the wind direction to attempt to warm up. His back seared in pain while the rest of him began freezing. Naruto saw the world grow darker and shapes turned into blobs of color. His body was shutting down to reserve heat for his vitals, and Naruto, in all the pain, was all too willing to accept a numbing sleep. The world grew darker until it was pitch black and sounds of the forest died down, leaving Naruto in his own world of darkness.

…

"Well…this is going to be tough to tell Ma." Hana's head smacked down on the table in the bar as the waiter brought her some 7-Up to clear her headache. Kyuubi just sat next to her in his long sleeve shirt watching as more people went up to sing. It was getting pretty late at night and few people were still in the bar, even fewer still awake or sober. He had to sit close to Hana to keep from guys picking up on her. Kyuubi's idea had worked because of how intimidating he could be.

"Hey, who knows? Maybe they'll get back before the bar closes…right?" Kyuubi had a tint of worry in his voice. After the chewing out Tsume had gave him, he didn't want to know what she'd do to him if she found out he'd lost her son. Hana just sighed as the intercom went on and the announcer's voice shattered the karaoke vibe.

"The Maname Karaoke Bar will be closing in half an hour." Kyuubi just sighed and slammed his head down next to Hana's.

"Can't anything go right?" He moaned through the table.

"Well since we're here I might as well have some fun." Hana's voice cheered up as she raise her head. "I mean we're gunna die when we get home we might as well." Hana made her way to the stage with the back-up singers standing up to their mics. (Skip if you don't wanna listen to the song :3) (P.s. Last song in the story I promise ._.)

**Rihanna: S.O.S**

**~(Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohh oh oh)  
****You know I've never felt like this before  
****(Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohh oh oh)  
****This feeing's like, so real~**

**~I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up  
****And I'm aggressive, with just one thought up close enough  
****You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
****'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you~**

**~I'm the question and you're of course the answer  
****Just hold me close boy cause I'm your tiny dancer  
****You make me shaken up, never mistaken  
****But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help~**

**~S.O.S. please someone help me.  
****It's not healthy, for me to feel this way  
****Boy you are making this hard,  
****I can't take it see it don't feel right~**

**~S.O.S. please someone help me  
****It's not healthy for me to feel this way  
****Boy you are making this hard  
****You got me tossin' and turnin' and I can't sleep at night~**

**~This time please someone come and rescue me  
****'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it  
****I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
****Your love is testing me but still I'm losing it~**

**~This time please someone come and rescue me 'cause you on my mind got me losing it  
****I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me, got the best of me, so now I'm losing it~**

**~Just your presence and I second guess my sanity  
****Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity  
****My tummy's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot  
****My common sense is out the door can't seem to find the lock  
****Take me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right  
****Take me I'ma put desire in your arms tonight~**

**~I'm out with you, ya got me head over heels  
****Boy you keep me hanging on by the way you make me feel~**

**~S.O.S. please someone help me  
****It's not healthy for me to feel this way  
****Boy you are making this hard  
****You got me tossin' and turnin' and I can't sleep at night~**

**~This time please someone come and rescue me  
****'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it  
****I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
****Your love is testing me but still I'm losing it~**

**~This time please someone come and rescue me 'cause you on my mind has got me losing it  
****I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me, got the best of me, so now I'm losing it~**

**~Boy you know you got me feeling open  
****And boy your loves enough with words unspoken  
****I said boy I'm telling you, you got me open  
****I don't know what to do it's true  
****I'm going crazy over you I'm begging~**

**~S.O.S. please somebody help me  
****It's not healthy for me to feel this way  
****Boy you are making this hard  
****You got me tossin' and turnin' and I can't sleep at night~**

**~This time please someone come and rescue me  
****'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it  
****I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
****Your love is testing me but still I'm losing it~**

**~This time please someone come and rescue me 'cause you on my mind has got me losing it  
****I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me, got the best of me, so now I'm losing it~**

**~(Lala lala lala lala Ohhh)  
****(Ohh ohh lala lala lala lala oh ohh ohh)~**

Kyuubi wasn't surprised but was filled with the feeling of accomplishment of hooking up with Hana. Hana took a bow and jumped off the stage back up to her boyfriend who was smiling.

"You got a nice voice." Kyuubi grinned. Hana just giggled and pulled his arm, making him stand up. "Where we going?" Kyuubi's question was left unanswered as Hana got her serious face on and dragged him out of the bar. "What did I do?" Kyuubi screamed as he was pulled out the door.

…

The cold numbness in Naruto's legs and arms felt like it was vanishing. Sound slightly returned to his brain as the irritating crickets returned to his senses. Even the darkness faded away to see a twitching orange light. But other than that everything else was pitch black, as it should be near 10 at night in the woods. The numbness receded, Naruto felt something on his body, two somethings. Naruto squinted to give his vision a chance to recover, showing the orange light as a small fire that shot sparks into every direction. The heat resonated, hitting his face with relief.

Naruto groaned as he tried to sit up since he had been leaning on his back on the tree but stopped once the pain returned, spiraling down his back. That was a big fall and Naruto wasn't surprised he was still in pain. Naruto noticed some movement out of the corner of his eye and saw the reason he was out here in the first place.

"Kiba?" Naruto whimpered as his voice returned all groggy as if he just woke up from a good night's sleep. Kiba responded with a snore that vibrated throughout the tree as he lay next to the fire in only his long sleeve shirt. Naruto leaned forward slightly to avoid the pain and felt something slide off his chest. He looked down to see Kyuubi's coat on his chest and Kiba's jacket covering his lower half. He limped over to Kiba's sleeping form and began shaking the brunette awake.

"Ngh, just five more minutes." The dog-lover moaned and turned his body in Naruto's direction. Naruto forcefully pushed Kiba onto his back and kept shaking the tattooed teen. Naruto straddled Kiba's stomach and grabbed his shoulders shaking violently.

"Kiba wake up!" Naruto shook harder as Kiba's groans turned warbling.

"I-I'm u-up N-na-Naruto!" Kiba stuttered through Naruto's spazz attack. Kiba tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes before opening them again to see Naruto looking back at him. "Morning Sunshine." Kiba joked with a smile. "I'd say that you look sexy but I guess that's what got us here in the first place, huh?"

"Why?" Naruto knew Kiba knew what he meant.

"Because." Kiba grinned. And Naruto just frowned at him. Kiba sighed and wrapped his arms around Naruto's back, pulling him into a deep kiss. Naruto gasped into the kiss but went along with it. Even in the numbing coldness, Kiba's embrace set Naruto's senses on fire. Kiba pulled back and looked Naruto in the eyes. "I told you a while back why." Naruto sat back on Kiba's stomach.

"Kiba, I'm sorry."

"Again with the you apologizing for my mistake. Ya know part of the spark in our relationship is when you fight back." Kiba grinned.

"How can you be so nonchalant about what I did?" Naruto's face shown what he expected Kiba's to show, hurt, but instead the brunette plastered his innocent face on.

"'Cause I know it was a 'blurt it out' moment like I had back at the house. We weren't thinking clearly and really should've. I didn't mean what I said, Naruto. But I'm sorry for even thinking about the possibility of saying that you weren't anything more than my sex toy. I hope you know that." Naruto nodded.

"Kyuubi…told me about it and said some things that really made sense. He said that it wasn't just your fault for the fast sex we had," And hopefully will have again. Damn! Now's not the moment. "it's just that I was more than willing to be your play thing."

"But you're not!" Kiba grabbed Naruto's cheeks and had him focus on his brown eyes. Naruto felt them burning into his azure ones.

"I know that now. And if you're up to it," Naruto brought the jackets back over to the doorway to the tree bunker and placed them into the spot right over it, making a make shift curtain."I wanna know how you plan to make it up to me." Naruto suggestively leaned next to Kiba.

"Isn't that the problem?" Kiba backed up the same amount as Naruto leaned. The mark of mischief was scribbled all over Naruto's face.

"Well I was wondering if you could warm me up, I am pretty cold." Naruto smirked.

"Yeesh, someone's bipolar." Kiba joked.

"Guess you rubbed off on me." Kiba's response was cut off by Naruto's lips. Kiba felt Naruto's tongue pass through his lips and ran over them, caressing it. Naruto was being lustful but loving. Kiba pulled away, "I hope you know this is the last time I'm chasing after you if you run off right?"

"What a mood killer. And I don't plan on running away again unless you're mom's chasing us with knives." Kiba laughed with the blonde. Naruto got a little worried once Kiba said something about it not being a joke. "How did you find me anyway? I got lost and fell off a cliff, lost my shirt, had a tree fall on me, lost my pants and shoes in the mud and wandered into a random tree."

"I woulda paid to see that. Good thing I don't have to." Kiba grinned as he ran his hand on Naruto's leg. "I used to come out here all the time as a little kid. Whenever Ma was on a rampage or I was too drunk to go into the city without starting something, I'd come out here with Akamaru and sometimes spend the night. I thought it'd be a good place to start since it's also the biggest tree in Yama Forest. (*Is making up names off the top of her head*). Also, footprints show pretty well in snow…You fell off a cliff?" Naruto smiled and laid down on Kiba's chest.

"It doesn't hurt too much now. Thanks, Kiba." Naruto closed his eyes. Kiba leaned up, pushing the blonde onto the ground. "Crap, we gotta get back. Ma's gonna kill us!"

"AGH! You're such a mood killer." Naruto whined as his back arched in pain again. "Damnit." Naruto hissed. Kiba looked instantly worried.

"Doesn't look like it hurt too much." Kiba leered at his blonde who blushed and looked at the ground. Kiba went towards the 'curtain' and tore the jackets down. He scooped up some snow and threw it on the already dying fire. He picked up the jackets again, wrapped them around his blonde and picking him up bridal style.

"Hey let me down! I can walk!" Naruto was madly blushing.

"So?" Kiba grinned as his blonde's face went as red as his tattoos. "So…are we boyfriends again?"

"Maybe." Naruto put on a pouting face as Kiba's grin dropped. Naruto smiled and brought his lips to Kiba's chastely. "What do you think?"

"It's hard to tell with you." Kiba joked as he stepped out into the crisp night, carrying the covered blonde.

"Do you want your jacket back? It's kinda cold." Naruto grabbed the brunette's jacket from the top of his legs and brought it up to Kiba's face.

"Nah I'll be fine, I have clothes." Naruto blushed and brought it back down to cover himself. "It'll take about 5 minutes to get back."

"What about the cliff?"

"It's just half a hill, there's flatland around it, why'd you go off the cliff?" Kiba looked at his blonde as he walked down a beaten path that looked like it had been cleared for him. Naruto thought about the blur and how he'd followed it off the cliff. The idea of just following a vision made him feel stupid.

"…no reason."

* * *

Oooh i smell potential lmons in this future :D Now then remember our deal of 3+ reviews for the continuation of this story  
BUT this is a bonus chapter, let me explain - if i get at least one suggestion of what to write in the story of the next chapter then ill add 1 more chapter to the end of the story that is purely lemon. Sound good? ;3 now ill keep tallies every chapter (IIII - VI etc.) SO keep them reviews coming and sexi zexy i hope you are ready for my awful spelling/grammar checks x3


	22. Chapter 22

Hmm, last update for a while, my internet got all stupid ;~;  
Anywho i'd like to thank all 4 of you who reviewed :D i luv u all so i stuck a lemon in here, enjoy :D

teejay - i'm goin for a happy ending just like the fairy tales...or just like the "happy ending" that some perverts find nice...i am one of those people ;3

darkdevon - YAY for BC (Bonus Chapter) I will take your idea at the end of the story as a spare lemon ;3 let that be a lesson to all of you who missed the bc :D

sexi zexy - that was misconstrued, i meant to emphasize that he wasn't wearing his coat. He had pants on xD. (Thnx for the edit)

Zept - (SPOILER ALERT!) her reaction even took me off guard, i had it to where she'd act like a regular mother instead of her usual 'beating everything in site' attitude

* * *

**Is Naughtiness contagious?**

The crisp night air seemed peaceful to the two boys. No wind, almost soundless with the exceptions of the crickets that gave the place a more natural feeling and a star filled sky that paled in comparison to the full moon that filled the huge open area above the forest floor and kept perfect pace with Kiba. The snow, which had already been compacted, hardly made any sound and gave room to Naruto's soft breathing as he tried to get closer to the warmth that Kiba gave off. Other than the occasional glance at each other, accompanied with a smile or two, it was a rather awkward time. The awkward break seemed plausible to a 16 year old boy out in the frost covered forest with no coat, carrying his naked 15 year old boyfriend only wearing boxers and two jackets, neither of them his.

Naruto looked up when Kiba paused to find they were back in the clearing, the pond catching most of their view, the rest filled with trees, snow, dark sky and the giant floating in the sky. The pond's frozen surface shot off reflections of the moon and stars that gave the snow its sparkle. All they needed to make this moment more romantic was to, one, have a table inside a warm building covered with food and, two, not to have had the fight that ensued only hours ago.

No matter what transpired, what was said, or what the future was, it didn't matter to Kiba. Something about Naruto kept his anger under control. As a little kid, before he even knew what love was, his temper always got the best of him. Even while he was with Ino for the first, second and third time his anger always seeped out. His anger, for the lack of a better statement, vanished once he moved in with the whiskered boy. The only real time he lost it was when something, or someone, threatened the blonde or their relationship, if it was still intact to be called that.

"Kiba?" The brunette snapped out of his thoughts once the blonde's head shifted from his chest. The brunette looked down to lock with cerulean eyes. "I…er…um…" The blonde blushed as he stuttered and felt the brunette's stare on the side of his face once he turned to look back at the lake. Kiba hummed his question but the blonde didn't turn back. "I guess I'm just…worried."

"About what?"

"Well, about us. It's just that…I don't know what you see in me. I'm impulsive, irritating, whiny, possessive-" Naruto paused when Kiba chuckled. The brunette looked up at the frozen pond and continued his love's sentence.

"Careless, trippy, aggressive…" His gaze returned to the blonde who was blushing and nodding madly. "But mostly caring, sweet, and loveable. And not half-bad looking to top. I don't focus on the negative and neither should you." Now it was Naruto's turn to laugh, gaining the brunette's look once again.

"That was sappy."

"You started it. What say we get you back to the house?" Kiba's pace picked back up and headed through the way Naruto thought he'd came in. He originally followed the path because it looked beaten and easy to get through. Now he knew it was Kiba's path.

"Why aren't you going with me?" Naruto looked up to the canines that poked out of Kiba's mouth and the bead of sweat that ran down his head.

"Well I was planning on getting Akamaru's present for tomorrow after the movie tonight. So I gotta go get it before I go home. I've really been neglecting him lately." Naruto just responded with an 'Oh' being that he couldn't think of a better thing to say at that moment.

The sounds of cars and people filled the air as the forest line was passed and the back alley came into view. For an alley it wasn't in half bad shape. The walls were only partially covered in graffiti, the only thing in the road was run-off water and no dumpster in sight. Maname would definitely not fit in with Konoha. The higher crime rates were not a problem here but back home you couldn't walk down the alley without getting mugged or beat-up.

"Oi, Naruto. My hands are kind of busy, can you get my phone?" He nodded and Kiba smiled while jerking his backwards as a signal. "Back pocket." Oh that was not a good idea, and Kiba knew it when Naruto grinned happily. He blushed before Naruto even slide his hand in the pocket, gliding his hand along the back wall of the pocket, effectively making Kiba yelp. The blonde grinned devilishly as he squeezed slightly and Kiba bit his lip to stifle the moans. "Look, boy," Naruto's head turned to the brunette's. "Unless you want that wall over there to turn slightly white, I suggest you grab the phone already." The blonde had half a mind to agree with that but his conscience got the best of him and grabbed the small black device. "Thought so. Call Hana and tell her to meet us at the pawn shop alley."

…

"Tell me again why you're not coming with us? Ma's gonna kill us as it is." Hana's voice showed mock concern, she really didn't care if Kiba came or not, it would be his fault if he died. She really only cared to get Naruto's naked form back to the house. Why he was naked, she didn't know, why he was using Kiba's and Kyuubi's jackets to cover himself she didn't really care as long as he was covered. Kyuubi, on the other hand, was a little peeved his brother used his main mean of warmth because he got stupid and taken his shirt off in the forest.

"I drove here, sister dearest." Kiba was lucky he was putting Naruto in the back seat with Hana in the driver's seat or that would've been the end of him. He normally couldn't get smart-ass comments to his sister out of fear but squeezed some of it in. "I have to pick up a few things, too. So cover for me won't ya?"

"You're so arrogant!" Hana yelled out the window shooting a glare straight at her brother who just grinned.

"Thanks." Kiba waved good bye and pecked Naruto's cheek before heading back to the direction of the bar.

"So you two work things out?" Kyuubi asked. The fuming Hana sped off the road back to the house, going the speed limit on turns. Naruto just sighed and sat back, his head resting whenever it wasn't getting thrown across the backseat.

"More or less."

…

"No! Please! Noooooo!" Kyuubi's screams reverberated throughout the house. They continued for well over 10 minutes since they got back two and a half hours late. When they pulled into the driveway she was waiting on the front porch, waiting. It took the three half an hour to get out of the car, even longer to go into the house where there would be no witnesses, and even longer than that to explain where they were, what they did, and why Naruto was half naked. It didn't work out too well for the elder Uzumaki since, being the oldest (but not the wisest) in the group, the blame was put on him. The story he told left out some key details such as the fact Naruto ran off into the woods and Kiba after him that somehow ended up with the Inuzuka carrying his exposed boyfriend out of the forest. He, instead, lied that they were at the bar and lost track of time, Naruto was mugged of his clothing and Kiba stopped the attacker, beating him to a pulp and dragging his crying butt back to the police station.

"Uh, huh. And if I call the police station they'll say the same thing?" Tsume's 'bullshit' voice reach Kyuubi's throat. He wanted to yell for help but Naruto was back in the boys' room finding new clothing and Hana was already asleep, that or hiding, either way she was safe…for now.

"Y-yeah. I mean I don't know if they'll give you the info, ya know…confidentiality." Tsume just glared at him for seconds that turned into minutes but what seemed like hours to the spiky haired man. Damn, it only works on teenagers.

"Fine, now how long did Kiba say he'd be?" Tsume sat down on the couch but Kyuubi stood in the doorway ready to make a run if need be.

"Half an hour?" Tsume just grunted and leaned back in the chair. The dark living room shone with only the Christmas tree near the corner with presents littered beneath it and a few strung lights overhead. It was that typical Christmas night where you could try to go to sleep but would be too excited to.

Tsume quickly put her hand up and down to shoo the man who took off down the hall up to his brother. He was fully dressed with lack of socks and laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. The whiskered male looked over to his brother peering in the door with a questioning look.

"Call Kiba, we need to get our stories straight."

…

Kiba's car crept into the driveway 20 minutes after Kyuubi was off the hook. The silent engine was a perk Kiba was glad to have. It would make a nice get away if his mother found out what happened. He was almost home when Naruto called him and pulled over to get the info he would be interrogated for. Naruto seemed sad about something so Kiba asked.

"What's wrong now, babe?" Kiba's voice didn't come off as irritated but Naruto wouldn't be surprised if it was.

"I couldn't get your mom a present for Christmas. That's a bad first impression."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I got you something for her."

"Really? Thanks, Kiba."

"Heh, no problem. I'll be there in a few."

"'K." The phone clicked and Kiba began the way back home. Kiba slowly got out of the car after grabbing a bag from the back seat and making sure to, as weakly as possible, close the door. He then ran around the corner to the side of the house and threw a pebble at the window, signaling for Naruto to open it up. The blonde pushed it up and Kiba got his arm ready. Naruto nodded and the bag was sent upwards. Naruto used both hands to catch it and pull it inside before Kiba went back to the front and walked in the front door.

A good majority of the lights had been turned off and the only source of shine came from the living room decorations. The lights bent around Tsume's calm form as she lay on the couch, glaring at her son who had confusion plastered on his face.

"I-" Kiba stopped dead when Tsume put her hand up.

"Kyuubi already explained, and really, if you don't want t tell me what happened that's fine. You're 16, almost an adult and i need to give you freedom." Tsume brought her hand to her face and shifted it over to the table. Kiba looked to her arm's reach and notice she dropped something in the bowl. The elder stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Ma...have you been smoking again?" Tsume felt her arm grabbed firmly and held her in place. "I thought you quit that years ago."

"I didn't quit. I just did it where you wouldn't see-"

"Ma, don't lie!" Tsume knew she wasn't a very good liar but Kiba never caught on this quickly. "There was no ash trays, not even ashes. No cigarette boxes, no strange drives to the gas station to fill up a tank of gas every night." Tsume was noticeably taken off guard. "Did you start again when you found out i was gay?"

"Please, Kiba, we always knew." To say Kiba was shocked was an understatement.

"How long?"

"Since your first transfer." Kiba felt himself blush as he looked away towards the Christmas tree.

"Then why are you smoking?" Tsume sighed and pulled herself from Kiba's grip.

"Stress. Now go to bed, it's late enough and you need to be packed early for Naruto's gift."

"Wh-what? H-how'd you-?"

"GPS in your phone. I don't know what you were doing in the forest but that's none of my business. I also saw you go into that store. You're not the regular broke ass teen so i can only assume what you got him."

"You're okay with it?"

"No...but like I said it's none of my concern. I just want updates hourly."

"S-sure." Kiba walked out into the hallway but turned back. "Is the stress because of me? Or is it dad again?" Tsume sighed and walked into the kitchen waving her son goodbye. Kiba took the hint and headed upstairs to his bedroom only to be ambushed by an obviously disturbed blonde.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto yelled holding up a white box.

"Is...is it not a box?" Kiba squeaked. Naruto gave a digusted face with a weak chuckle.

"Cute. No. In fact it's a handcuff's case! With two pairs!" Kiba face palmed himself. Damn, I forgot about those boxes I snuck into his bag before we came.

"Lemme explain..."

"No thanks." Naruto looked at the silver restraints and unlocked them with the key.

"Eh? Are you mad?"

"Mmm. No." Kiba released his held breath. "Actually..." The breath was back. "I'm kinda glad."

"Nani?" Kiba gasped as Naruto grabbed his wrists and closed the mini jail around them.

"I've always wanted to try bondage. I hear it's all the rage." Kiba opened his mouth to protest but it was instantly silenced by Naruto's as his waist was captured by the blonde's arms. Kiba felt himself thrown onto a cushion of blankets and sheets he called a bed. His shirt discarded almost immediately and Naruto's hands rubbing up and down his sides. Kiba grabbed at Naruto's shirt but the blonde stopped him and brought his cuffed hands above his head.

"Nuh uh." Naruto grabbed the other set of cuffs and put one end around the headboard and the other around the chain holding Kiba's wrists together. "Should i tell you what else i found in my suitcase?" Kiba shook his head violently.

"N-no, that's alright-hmph." Kiba's voice became muffled as duct tape was spread over his mouth.

"This was in the box next to it. I guess I'll save the third one for later." Kiba already knew what the third one held and was glad Naruto refrained from using it. The hands returned to Kiba's torso as the blonde began feeling him up again. Kiba hummed his pleasure as Naruto's hands traveled downward and felt the warmth of Naruto's palm above his navel. The free hand reached under the pants fabric and pulled down revealing the doggy boxers Kiba was wearing. Naruto couldn't hold back a laugh once again as Kiba blushed. Naruto was disappointed when he discovered Kiba's member only semi-hard under the boxers. Then again it was an ambush so he wasn't surprised and began massaging the member through the article, earning more muffled sounds from the sharp-toothed teen. Naruto leaned forward so he could whisper into the brunette's ear.

"You know, I'm kind of tired so I'm not really into foreplay. What say you we get right to good part? Bad news is, the lube's still all the way across the room." Kiba's eyes became saucers and his muffled moans turned to softened screams of resistance. If he was pained for two days with lube, how long would it last without? Kiba didn't want to think about that.

"I know I deserve to be punished for being such a bad boy, but I was thinking, why not chalk another one up for my naughtiness?" Kiba thought his face could melt through pure ice with all the blood that rushed up there as the boxers were torn off. Naruto's treatment had worked to reveal his fully enlarged appendage. Naruto slipped out of the sweatpants he'd thrown on and the boxers soon followed, showing his equally hardened manhood. Kiba tried to move his arms so he could stop the blonde but could only pull slightly before the handcuffs did their job. Naruto grinned evilly before lining himself to Kiba's entrance.

"Weigh! Whah afow memorashun?" Naruto looked at him for a second before it registered.

"Preparation?" Kiba nodded rapidly but grimaced when Naruto's chuckle refilled the room. "Oh my dear Kiba, I consider that foreplay." Kiba yelped as Naruto pushed his head in spontaneously. Kiba felt like his ass was torn in two the further Naruto pushed in. About halfway in Naruto decided to stop, giving the brunette a chance to catch up. The brunette's fully stretched stomach going up and down as he breathed and his twitching erection made Naruto hold in the explosion he was about to have before anything could even start. After a few minutes of slowed breathing Naruto quickly pushed to the hilt, earning another scream from the tattooed male. Now he would wait for Kiba's groans of pain to slowly turn to pleasure before he would pound him into the mattress.

Kiba tried to calm down but the painful feeling of Naruto inside him, all rough and natural made him unable to do so. It wasn't painful in the normal way pain is felt, but in the way you feel the pain that makes you want more. He needed Naruto to move, it was burning to have him hold still so he shifted his hips to signal Naruto to move. The blonde, getting the not so subtle clue, pulled out swifter than usual. If he was gonna cum, he was going to devastate his boyfriend first. The term devastate was very much undermined, Kiba felt his voice box burst from the immense screams of pleasured that hit the tape and squeezed out as unintangable slurs that seemed to egg Naruto on as his speed picked up with power. It wasn't long until Naruto was thrusting into Kiba at full speed, but holding back the force, he didn't want to tear the poor guy.

Naruto wrapped his hand around Kiba's aching cock and pumped it into rhythm with his thrusts, matching moan for moan with the brunette. Kiba tensed in Naruto's grip, sweat pouring down his vulnerable body. Kiba felt the jolt of pleasure surge through him as the bundle of nerves was pummeled by the eccentric blonde's member. The scream practically ripped thorugh the tape, Naruto noticed this and aimed for that same spot repeatedly. Slamming into the area with as much force as possible made Kiba rile on the bed. Naruto angled Kiba's member and continued thrusting until Kiba came with a huge muffled groan, his seed shooting over his chest, coating him in white. Naruto bent down to start licking away to substance, keeping up his thrusts up until the last moment. Once the last visible drop of Kiba juice was sucked up Naruto felt Kiba's insides become filled with a long and sustained pronunciation of the brunette's name. followed by a collapsing of a certain blue-eyed boy.

"Hey Kiba, Hana's taking forever so I'm just going to use your bathro-OH DEAR GOD! Close a damn door won't you?" Kyuubi screamed as the slamming of two doors muffled the cursing of the elder Uzumaki.

"Moo din loch he hore?" Kiba glared at the blonde who blushed.

"Erm...well...night." He said after pulling out of the brunette and curling up next to him.

"HEY! Unhai meh!"

...

"Merry Christmas!" Hana's cheery voice screeched through the house. She was prancing around the living room, picking presents from under the tree and dropping them off to the perspective person. Kyuubi was on the couch in the fetal position murmuring to himself and Kiba was on the couch with Naruto sitting next to him. It took a while for Kiba to go down the stairs with the immense pain he felt. Kyuubi had refused to help him so Hana and Naruto had to partially carry him into the living room. He winced every now and then but otherwise looked...hell, even when he didn't flinch he look like he was in pain.

The presents were wrapped in colorful paper that ended up being torn and thrown into a garbage bag nearby. All shapes and sizes of gifts were passed around, the occasional card that was buried beneath the mountain of boxes and 'Thank You's that were passed. Hana got tons of make-up and perfume. Some bath beads and scented candles littered with wrapping paper for Tsume. Kyuubi got gift card after gift card. He kept to himself so nobody knew what to get him. Naruto had ended up with a sweater from Hana, some money from Kyuubi along with a new wallet, and a box of condoms from Tsume. The last gift made him and Kiba blush furiously while Kyuubi just shot multiple glares. Kiba had gotten Akamaru a huge bone that would last him at least a week, a new flea collar (a dog that big is an all you can eat buffet) and the fancy dog food that the beast always looked at through the windows. He was fed meat but the way he looked at the package it was like he hit a gold mine. Kiba got money from Hana and another box of condoms from his mother. Hana laughed hysterically and Tsume gave them both a serious finger wag. Kyuubi didn't get the dog-lover anything, saying he 'got enough last night'.

"Kiba." Tsume called to her son. "Why don't you tell Naruto about your two's gift?" Kiba smiled and nodded. The blonde looked at his love with a big smile.

"Well, you and me are going on a vacation."

"A vacation on vacation?" Kiba chuckled.

"Yeah. It's a three day cruise on the coast." Naruto's mouth dropped. He was expecting like a kiss or something cheap you'd get in a relationship, not an entire cruise. Naruto turned and hugged Kiba. The brunette grinned and returned the embrace. Hana glared over at Kyuubi.

"Why can't we go on a cruise like that?"

"Don't start." Kyuubi closed his eyes and rubbed his temples to rid himself of the impending headache.

"Should I start packing?" Naruto jumped off the couch and, with Kiba still attached, pulled his boyfriend onto the floor.

"Agh!"

"Kiba! You ok?"

"I'll be fine." Kiba got on his knees and realigned his jaw before pulling Naruto's ear close. "Go get Ma's present. You know? The diamond necklace?"

"Oh yeah. Tsume-san, I'll be right back down with your gift!" The blonde rushed upstairs and returned in record time with a white box. Naruto grabbed off the dresser and rushed back down, not noticing the weight difference. Tsume happily took it, popping off the lid.

"What the hell? Is this supposed to be a joke!"

"Huh?" Kiba and Naruto looked at the box to find the vibrator Kiba snuck into Naruto's luggage.

* * *

Yay for lemons! :D Ill add in a little treat since imma e away for a while, THIS IS A BONUS CHAPTER! :D Submit your ideas in a review and i will add in an extra lemon. RULE CHANGE! More than 1 idea will be accepted and ill leave a little note for myself with ideas and whose they were.

Luv u all and extra special thanks to zexy for spelling errors i fail at life for making ;D See yall in about a week or so o-o


	23. Chapter 23

Hurrah for updates from long breaks!  
Anywho i have decided to put two OC's in this chapter to make it all the more original ;D Enjoy ^-^

CelestialOne - Ah yes, development. Well like i said with my previous criticism, it depends on ones' own termination of hte word. It could range from feelings to physical advancement. But just saying three lines that summarize two chapters can be done anywhere in any chapter of any story. I appreciate the critcism, but im just giving my personal opinion.

darkdevon - haha Kyuubi x3, i mean...heck, HAHA!

Person number 23 - my dear friend, thank you for looking this over and for your approval xD

Light Priestess Miciah - oh dear, that would be an awkward christmas memory O_o

StoryTagger - that word scares me ._. just sayyen

teejay - glad to hear it, you might liek the beginning here too ;3

Zept - bad ending for them = happy ending for us :D

Phil - was that a BC suggestion or just a random statement? O_O

ShadowsArch - If the reviews keep coming the story will continue and Tsume's stress will continue rising. Her wrath shall be felt! Dx

* * *

New Friends and Cockroaches

"I can't hold the door for long, Naruto! Get the bags already!" Kiba was leaning against the door to his bedroom they ran into after Tsume's 'surprise' present. The fear that ran through Kiba had him completely forget the pain he was feeling below as fear defeated discomfort. They would've been stampeded if Hana hadn't gotten into the angry woman's path and stalled long enough to get to the bedroom with their presents. Kyuubi just watched from the couch, most likely laughing on the inside, still sulking. Now the door to their room was being beaten down as Kiba's body inched forward with every hit threatening to bring the wooden piece off its hinges.

"Get out here and face me like men!" Tsume yelled through the door. Naruto was shuffling to grab a good majority of their clothes and items and shove them into the small suitcases they had in the room.

"Uh…No hablas english!" Kiba yelled back in poorly pronounced spangrish. Naruto stuffed the last shirt into the suitcase, after successfully sitting and jumping up and down on it, and tossed it out the window where he looked down to make sure it stayed in one piece after the 'crunch' in the snow.

"Well then you'd better learn pretty damn fast!" A second suitcase followed, landing on top off the first and ricocheting into the neighbors' yard. Naruto hurriedly tied the bed sheet to one end of the headboard and out the window, then repelled down with the last bag. Kiba waited for a particularly strong hit against the door and jumped for the window. When he was out of view of his room he heard something break and went down a little farther.

"Your real present's in the box on the dresser!" Kiba called out from far down the side of the mansion. He slowed down to be more carful but felt like he wasn't getting anywhere. Once he looked up he realized he was moving upward and two hands pulling the bed sheet up. Kiba looked down to see Naruto's worried face and used one hand to shoo him to the car and start it. The brunette frantically scurried down the wall to the end which was only a few feet from the ground and let go, stumbling in the white coldness that comes with winter.

"You're not getting off that easy, boy!" Tsume yelled from his window violently shaking her fist. She turned to find three boxes on the dresser, one white and two all too familiar boxes. "Those little…". Kiba quickly shuffled to his feet and made his way towards the back.

"Let's go, boy." Kiba whispered to his beast dog as he opened the back fence. He felt he hadn't spent enough time with him so he'd take him with them. Truth was he didn't know if the cruise allowed pets but if they didn't he'd sneak him on. Akamaru jumped on the brunette, earning a grunt of pain but continued to lick his face repeatedly. Naruto peered out the side of the house to find Kiba pinned by the beast.

"Psst, Akamaru, here boy! And bring Kiba." Naruto said just loud enough for the dog to hear. Akamaru barked happily and bite down on Kiba's foot and ran to Naruto, dragging the pained brunette in the snow. The whiskered boy opened the back door to Kiba's car and the dog happily jumped in after dropping the moaning Kiba. Naruto shut the door and met his dripping wet boyfriend's death glare with a smile.

"Get. In. The. Car." Kiba grinded through his teeth.

"Yessir!" Naruto mocked and pulled the handle on the door, not realizing how close Kiba was to the door and smacked him in the face when the door opened, knocking his head back onto the ground. "Kiba! Um…you okay?" Naruto leaned into Kiba's view. The brunette lifted himself off the ground rubbing his head.

"_This_ is why you can't drive yet." He stumbled to the driver's side and drooped in shutting the door and starting the car. Akamaru seemed happy about the car ride as he jumped around in the back seat from window to window. The dog-beast took up the whole back seat and knocked the back of the front seats whenever he moved. The dog lover didn't seemed to mind but Naruto was shooting death glares into space each time his head rocked forward. The car was barely into the street when the front door opened and Tsume stomped out with a box in her hand.

"You two forgot something!" Kiba shifted to drive and pressed the gas pedal. Tsume aimed and fired the box of condoms straight through the open passenger side window, hitting the blonde in the head.

"Ah!" With the scream from her son's boyfriend, Tsume's work was done and she wiped her hands on her jeans, waving as her son drove off towards the ocean.

…

Even on Christmas day the ocean view was somewhat dull with dark waters and yet there was a stunning lack of ice. Even the seagulls were smart enough to know it was unusually warm today and flew above the harbor searching for the dumber fish who think going to the surface is a good idea. The road was conveyed with cars one either sides of the road, leaving just enough room to allow cars to pass by on both sides. For the cruise event the city allowed a four day allowment period of parked cars without tickets or towings which Kiba was grateful for because he had no way of getting the car back.

Half of the cars were so wedged in that they had to wait for the other cars to move to get out and one particular car, a hummer, took up three spaces and had a couple of rioters protesting that it be moved. Naruto could see why, there was no visible parking spots and cars traveled around aimlessly. Kiba just followed the cars in front of him blindly hoping that they'd hit open spots. Luckily there was a police officer directing traffic to a vacant parking lot a ways away from the cruise. It was better than nothing. Kiba pulled into the lot and followed directions to a free spot and sighed. It was the last lane in the parking lot and therefore the farthest away. Naruto jumped out of the car to avoid the continuing pounding Akamaru was doing to the seat and to his head. Kiba followed suit and let Akamaru out of the back. The beast dog slowly got out and began investigating its surroundings.

"Don't go too far, boy." Kiba said opening the trunk and getting the bags out. Akamaru just huffed and walked to the back of the trunk and watched the traffic go by. Naruto grabbed a suitcase and closed the trunk after Kiba got the other two.

"We have to walk all the way over there?" Naruto whined noticing the distance from the pier.

"A little exercise never killed anyone." Naruto glared at him.

"I _saw_ Final Destination 3, ok? And from one of the 'accidents' exercise killed a guy. Sorry for being concerned for our health." Naruto smiled at his smart retort.

"Then don't lift any dumbbells, Mr. Paranoid. Now let's go the ship's leaving soon." Naruto hopped on Kiba's back, making him drop the suitcases to grab hold of the blonde's legs to keep him from falling.

"Carry me!" Naruto whined in Kiba's ear.

"Why? You have two legs that aren't broken."

"How do you know? Are you a doctor?"

"I don't need to be a doctor to diagnose Whiny Syndrome." Naruto just stuck out his tongue and wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck. Kiba tried pulling away from the blonde's vicegrip but just got more wedged in his hold. "Ok fine, you're suffocating me." Kiba gasped when Naruto's grip loosened. "Akamaru, can you carry the bags please?" The dog glared at the blonde like he was truly going to brake his legs.

"Thanks, Aky." Naruto smiled. Akamaru grabbed the two carrying straps on the bags and followed the two boys to the pier lowly growling to himself.

…

There were two seas, one of water, and one of people waving other people good-bye. Kiba had to push them away to get through, and those people just gave them wierd and angry looks, some because he pushed them out of the way, the others because he was piggy-backing a boy the same age as him. The brunette finally shoved through the fence to keep out looker-bys and let in passengers. The security guard seemed pissed, like most guards do, and just held out his hand.

"Naruto, the tickets are in the grey bag Akamaru has." Naruto nodded and reached for the bag in the dogs mouth. The beast dog had no trouble following through the crowd as people scurried away from him.

"Naruto?" Kiba turned around to the familiar voice and noticed a big blur of pink cutting through the crowd. Sure enough, Sakura burst out towards the fence holding hands with Shikamaru as he lost his balance and face-planted the cement ground. "Long time no see you two!" Sakura yelled out waving as she neared the fence, dragging the twitching Shikamaru on the ground.

"What're you doing here, Sakura?" Kiba smiled surprisingly at a friendly face for once. Naruto nodded, said 'Hi', and went back to looking for the tickets.

"Oh yeah, let's all forget the guy with a broken face." Shikamaru slowly got up and covered his bloody nose.

"Isn't that how it always looks?" Sakura giggled.

"Well I can take these tickets back for a refund or find someone else to buy 'em."

"No, no, I'm sorry!" Sakura flailed. The lazy man smiled in victory.

"You guys are going on the cruise too?"

"No they're here at the port with tickets for the subway." Naruto noted while pulling out three stubbed tickets receiving laughs from the couple and an angry grab at the tickets from the brunette. Sakura handed Kiba hers and Shikamaru's tickets which were passed to the guard. After a few minutes of looking up and down from the tickets to the teens and dog, he finally stepped aside to let them pass.

"Enjoy the cruise, please join the others to wait for the tour." The guard pointed to a small group of people outside the ramp onto the cruise ship. There were plenty of adults and old people and a few teenagers. Every now and then a baby could be heard crying from both mobs of ppl.

"I think we should introduce ourselves. It'd be nice to make some friends on the cruise, ne?" Sakura cheerfully pushed Shikamaru into the mob of people bumping old people aside and running towards any body who looked interesting.

"Maybe we should try that, Kiby." The brunette just growled at his boyfriend, who was still piggy-backing him but nodded in agreement. _Otherwise it'd get real boring real fast to just stay in a room with Drama Queen here._ Kiba just blanked out thinking to himself while Naruto scanned the crowd, the only people who even remotely looked young in the mob looked like they were 30.

"Spiffy?" The blonde's head turned to see two girls walking along the side of the boat and who seemed to be looking for something. The one screaming looked to be 17 with straight long brown hair, but surprisingly short. She wore a tanned sweater with a yellow and white mini skirt and had a camera hanging around her neck. The one next to her was much taller and had light blue hair that drooped around her shoulders. A dark green V-shirt hung low off her shoulders with a skirt of similar color. She was carrying a small backpack while putting her other hand up to her mouth shouting.

"C'mere you little furball!" The smaller girl turned towards the blunette.

"Don't call him a furball!"

"Hairball?"

"That either!"

"Pest?"

"Brat!"

"Shorty."

"Watch it!"

"You're the one who should watch out for things. Losing Spiffy like that."

"He jumped off my shoulders and you know it!" Naruto laughed at the squabble and kicked Kiba's legs with his heels.

"Go my trusty steed!" He commanded. And that nice command was followed with a 'thud' as the blonde hit the ground. Kiba smiled as Naruto got on his knees, rubbing the bruised area. Kiba bent over, offering his hand to the blonde. At this time the blunette had, for some reason, decided to look over at the couple. She leaned over her panicked friend.

"Ooh, cute ass at 9 o' clock." She whispered. The brunette woman looked over at the two and noticed Kiba's face tattoos.

"What's with you and bad boys?"

"Better than being addicted to emos."

"That term is offensive! Now stop ogling guys and look for Spiffy." The taller woman chuckled after looking next to the boys.

"Found him, looks like he's on the menu." She pointed to Akamaru with something white in his mouth.

"Spifffyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" The girl sped over to the dog beast and pulled on the thing in his mouth, earning growls and yelps from the poor thing. Kiba looked over to see who was screaming and why Akamaru was growling. "Let...him...go!" The girl yelled, straining as she pulled.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on?" The brunette completely forgot about his boyfriend on the ground who was in the midst of receiving assistance and fell flat on the ground after losing his balance. Kiba was worried why a random girl was fighting with his dog.

"Apparently your dog's trying to eat her pet." Kiba heard the voice but didn't turn. Naruto however looked up at the newly offered hand the blunette gave him. He accepted the hand and hopped up on his feet.

"Thanks...uh..." Naruto paused waiting for the fill in.

"Luna." She said smiling.

"Nice name. Mine's Naruto."

"Original." Luna smiled. "That thing there fighting with your friend's dog is Selena."

"Akamaru, release!" Kiba yelled. The dog obeyed and let the white thing go, knocking over the girl who caught the little animal. The animal was a small white squirrel.

"Spiffy!" The girl began whispering to the thing and letting it up to her ear to chatter.

"Selena, you can't talk to squirrels." Luna pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand.

"Says you, non believer. And you," She glared at Akamaru. "no touchy my squirrel." The dog beast huffed and walked next to Kiba.

"Sorry about that." The sweat drop was literally visible on Kiba's forehead while Naruto was standing in the background laughing with the blunette.

"It's ok, isn't it Spiffy?" For a small squirrel, the thing could rant. The chatter was heard up to the crowd who turned a few heads to hear the commotion. "Spiffy, what have I said about using words like that?"

"Is this normal?" Kiba leaned next to Luna who sighed into her nod.

"Well I think it's nice to meet you two." Naruto blurted out shaking Luna's hand that held her backpack. Said bag fell to the ground, losing its contents of pencils, pens, and blank books. "Ai, sorry about that!" Naruto jumped down to start picking up the items. Luna leaned down and picked up the bag first then her pencils and pens. Naruto handed her the books and she smiled.

"No damage done." Her smile reached over to Naruto who copied it nervously.

"Easy for _you_ to say! You weren't the one traumatized like my poor little Spiffy." Selena hugged the white squirrel before sliding it into a breast pocket just big enough for it.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Thank you for attending this year's Maname Seaboard Cruise on the S.S. Majestic." The announcer was speaking through a megaphone on the ships side deck, grabbing everyone's attention. "There are two tours, one for teenagers and young adults, and another for adults 25 years of age and up. The younger tour group is to turn left on the ship to the Fiesta Deck, and the older group take a right to the Sky Deck. Thank you. The ship shall take off in half an hour." The megaphone clicked off and the crowd huddled onto the ramp to get on the ship. Sounds of excitement filled the air.

"Hey um, you guys don't mind if we join you?" Naruto asked while the four headed towards the ramp.

"I don't see why not. Lun?" Selena took up the ramp and headed to the left side of the ship.

"Sure, it'll be more interesting than listening to these old geezers go on about useless events." Kiba didn't notice but the blunette kept stealing glances at him on the way to the Fiesta Deck. Naruto didn't notice either, he was too preoccupied with how huge the ship was. He could lay long ways and only take up a fourth of the walking path.

Tables were set up along the deck that were quickly being filled up with people who either sat alone quietly, sat with one other person and talked to them or in groups of 4 or more and chatted away the time. One particular group caught Kiba and Naruto's glance.

"Hey guys!" The brunette called out to the group. The table was littered with friends from school.

"Wow, Shino, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura _and_ Shikamaru. Is this a coincidence or what?" Naruto smiled.

"It really isn't." Neji added dryly.

"What do you mean?" Kiba was confused now.

"Shh, Neji shut up." Sakura whispered out loud.

"Sakura-chan got a call from your mother last night after you went to the store that sold the cruise ship tickets." Hinata managed to get out without any stuttering. _Huh, guess the cold's gone..wait what?_

"What? But that was like, midnight last night, how did you all get here so fast?"

"My parent's live in town and Neji and Hinata were at my house." Tenten shouted out of joy, too much joy as Kiba saw it. He looked over at Shino who just raised an eyebrow.

"My parents got us plane tickets."

"Us?"

"He took me and Shika here too." Sakura giggled.

"Well why did she have you guys come?" Kiba was going to kill his mother.

"Oh she just thought we'd like to see you again." Sakura shouted instantly with a weak chuckle.

"We're supposed to cock-block you two." Shikamaru said without a hint of interest.

"What the hell?" Selena bursted out laughing while Luna had a huge blush on her face.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked to the two girls.

"N-nothing. She-she just-ahaha!"

"Selena shut up! Imma go get some fresh air." Luna blushed harder and walked out the door to the side deck.

"Who are they?" Neji asked accusingly.

"Rude much." Selena muttered under her breath.

"This is Selena and the one who just left is Luna." Naruto smiled, gesturing as he named them off.

"Nevermind that, what do you mean cock block?" Kiba interrupted slamming his hands on the table.

"Your mom wasn't too happy about you guys losing 'it' so early and wanted to put a pause on it." Shino took over. With his glasses it just looked like he was staring into space and no hint of emotions in his voice left him as a human question mark.

"That's none of her business!"

"Well it's ours now. She paid us." Tenten laughed out.

…

"You gotta be kidding me. You two are the last people I wanted to see on this cruise." Across the room a blonde woman could be seen talking to herself as both of her pony tails swayed from side to side. "Well since you're here I might as well have fun with you two." She laughed to herself and walked out the door to the side deck.

* * *

So no lemon (poo) :( but there might be one next chapter ;D (most likely) if the reviews stay good :D and i will see you all next time im up for another chapter (my enthusiasm rises with the amount of reviews, hint hint!) Ja ne!


	24. Chapter 24

Ook, this MIGHT be the last update for a bit and is kinda short BUT its setting up for the most interesting part of the cruise SO i hope you enjoy :3  
(The 3 review minimum is still in affect and i mite through a lemon in for good measure if i get 5+ reviews ;3)

Sapphireman5 - well how far i go depends on teh reviews, so tie ur friends up and have them review even if they dun like yaoi xD

ShadowsArch - i didnt catch that reference dear (ignores your spoiler)

Person Number 3 - i have nothnig to say to you that can be said in polite company *wink wink*

teejay - i hope that fire's out O_O

Phil - alrightty ear i will accept that as a BC suggestion and will be added at the end :D

* * *

[Insert title name here]

"She…paid you? I couldn't even get her to give me a freaking allowance!" Kiba growled into the table as his head laid on the flat surface. He said he had a headache but it was blatantly obvious that he was irritated with his mother and everyone else at the table for agreeing to help from keeping any purity they still had from slipping away, purity he really felt like losing.

"How much?" Naruto added in. He was trying to remedy the situation in his own special way.

"She gave me $150 for the three days." Sakura chimed. The rest of the group nodded in agreement, saying they were paid the same. Naruto smiled that he could get some information so easily.

"What if we pay you more to 'miss the cruise'?" Naruto smiled and nudged his sulking boyfriend. The brunette scoffed.

"Sure, if you have $900 burning a hole in your pocket, be my guest." He half yelled and half chuckled. Naruto just backed-up a little. Kiba's glare staring into his eyes instantly turned into a shit eating grin. "But of course you all know how sneaky we can be right?" He turned back to the group all just gave him a weird look.

"It's true, they're like ninjas when it comes to quick get aways and sneaking around." Sakura vouched.

"So let's meet halfway, my mother shot Naruto with a box of…protection when we left. So if we can get past you guys we should be safe, no?" Kiba smiled as the guys groaned into the girls' blushes. "But unfortunately I forgot it in the car, so can one of you go get it for us?"

"Why don't you go get it?" Shikamaru complained. Leave it to the lazy ass to ask for others to do something.

"'Cause who's gunna stop us from having a nice round in the car, hmm?" Even the blonde blushed and smacked Kiba in the back of the head. Selena, now fully traumatized, took a seat next to Sakura and held back her laughs and cries. "Well?" Kiba's shit eating grin became obvious to everyone, but he had a point. The group knew if they really wanted to, they could just sneak in something at night when they're all asleep, better safe than sorry.

"Fine, I'll go." Shino stood up. "Anything to stop all this talk about those two's sex life." The shaded man stood up, taking the car keys from the brunette along with directions. After realizing how far it was he quickly ran off the ramp, past the fence and into the crowd. Back in the boat Kiba nodded his head towards the side deck and the blonde smiled, running out to ear shot of the crowd.

"Hey, everybody! Look! Is that Justin Beiber in a trench coat, sunglasses and black wig?" Immediately the crowd stopped what they were doing and looked to find the idol the blonde screamed of, noticing the frozen Shino. The air filled with fangirl screams as the crowd bum rushed the teen into the ground.

"All aboard who's going aboard!" The announcer's voice boomed over the intercom, though the crowd seemed to be more interested in the fake teen pop idol. Even through the piercing fangirl screeches, Naruto's voice was fully understandable.

"Scratch the car's paint and you're gunna pay for it!" Once his glasses got torn off, Shino caught a glimpse of Naruto waving with a smile on his face as the boat's ramp was pulled up and began moving. The blonde returned back to the Fiesta deck once the boat was out of harbor and rejoined the group. "Looks like Shino decided to stay on dry land. He told me to tell you guys to have fun."

"What about the..." Hinata cleared her throat. "Protection?"

"Well then i guess y'all better be pretty dam good at your jobs." Kiba smiled again, making the air tense.

"Attention everyone! Can i have your attention?" The crowd of teens became silent and turned their attention towards a man in Hawaiian attire. His skin was an unsightly shade of blue and his face looked somewhat similar to that of a shark. "I'll will be your cruise director for the next three days and your tour guide for the day. If you have any questions while on the cruise, ask for Kisame or Sasori." The blue man shifted his hand over to a red head who looked like he didn't give a rat's ass where he was right now. "Now, if you will all split into two groups we will begin the tours." The teens began shifting to one side or the other of the room, small groups going together creating an awkward tension with the other groups. Our group of teens piled onto the right side of the deck, which happened to be Sasori's group and waited while the others made their way over.

"I got my eyes on you two." Sakura warned, pointing to both her eyes and then to the two boys. Naruto just stared for a second staring into space out of boredom. Kiba just grinned at her and wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist, earning a death glare. The group began following the red head out of one of the doors to a side deck. Once his group began moving, Kiba grabbed the back of Naruto's head and pulled their lips together. Immediately Kiba's tongue began wrestling with the startled blonde's. Naruto, surprised but quickly catching on grinned into his boyfriend's mouth and letting him win the fight. Sakura heard the blonde's gasp at Kiba's sudden action and became an owl, her head turning 180 degrees.

"Think your so smart don't ya?" Sakura grabbed a fistful of Kiba's hair and pried his head backwards, successfully removing him from the blonde.

"Ow Sakura! Let me go!" Kiba tried to pull away but it only stressed the pain more.

"Say 'Sorry'." She growled into his ear, pulling back more to get her point across.

"I wouldn't have to apologize if y'all did your jobs right!" Kiba yelled back. The vein sprung out of the pinkette's massive forehead and the gulp was audible. The crowd behind and in front of them gasped and cringed as Kiba's face left an imprint in the wall near them. Everyone got out of Sakura's path as she stomped past, after grabbing Shikamaru's hand, dragging her boyfriend up to the front of the line.

…

"You really need to go to the infirmary, Kiba." Selena walked next to the couple as Naruto held up a white cloth to Kiba's face.

"Nah, I'm fine." The blood rushed out of Kiba's nose and held it up there, turning the towel red.

"But that's the fifth towel already, you're gunna die of blood loss." The brunette girl seemed like she was gunna faint at the sight of all that blood.

"I've had worse than this."

"From what?" Hinata joined in the conversation when it became about Kiba. Kiba, still oblivious, wondered why she kept blushing whenever she looked at him.

"From looking in the locker room…" Kiba panicked when Naruto's grip on his wrist to the point of cutting off his circulation. "At my boo?" The grip loosened a bit and Naruto grinned.

"Nice save, ass."

"Can you all hurry up? You're holding up the tour." Neji yelled from a distance from within a crowd of angry looking people. Naruto pressed his hand onto Kiba's back and pushed him forward, almost onto the ground.

"Babe, I didn't mean-"

"Just go." Naruto laughed and kicked Kiba in the ass, pushing him forward more.

"But i-"

"Just go before I start dragging your ass like those two." Naruto pointed to Shikamaru who had wood shavings and red patches all over his face from the ships floor. Kiba teleported over to the group, holding the onto the towel like it was going to protect him.

"Hey Selena, where'd Luna go?" Naruto looked back to the short girl who looked back and forth.

"No clue. She'll find us if she wants to." Selena just shrugged and followed the blonde, enjoying the show of torture.

...

"Here we have the cooking class you can attend for free, yadda yadda yadda." Sasori walked down a long hallway, pointing out rooms as he passed them. "And here's where the scuba lessons are, blah blah blah I couldn't care less about the words I'm saying." He wasn't even looking back at the group of teens who struggled to keep up with him and observe at the same time. "And down this hall are the dorms where you'll be staying for the next three days. That's all I have to show you now go and do whatever you want just stay away from me." The red head walked out the nearest door to the deck while kids scattered in every direction to discuss what they were going to do.

Kiba's brain started to work into high gear. After his massive blood loss he had the towels cleaned and was told to keep them. The last thing the ship needed was a liability charge. Thoughts flew through his mind that would put Jack the Ripper to shame. Naruto seemed to notice this and went along with it when he was pulled down the dorm hallway into a free room.

"Stop those two sex machines!" Sakura yelled out and chased after them. Even though she wanted everyone to follow, only her, Shikamaru, and Neji went. Naruto had a hard time keeping as Kiba pulled him along the twisting corridors past the boiler room and cargo room. Both rooms were in a remote part of the ship so Kiba set his plan into motion by pushing Naruto into the cargo room and behind a huge box that could hold an elephant. They waited until they heard the three bust through the door they came into. _Time to work some magic._

...10 minutes later...

"Hey um...where's Sakura and the others?" Hinata looked around but couldn't see her cousin or the other couple. Just Kiba and Naruto smiling and walking back down the hallway.

"I don't know. One minute they were running down the hall and the next we lost them. They could be anywhere on the ship." Naruto's questioning voice pushed the lie over the edge.

-back in the cargo hold-

The crate rocked back and forth as muffled screaming tore through the wooden walls.

"Kiba! Naruto! Let us out right now!" Sakura yelled punching the side of the box, making it creak but it didn't budge. In an instant her hands were tied behind her by Shikamaru and her mouth covered by Neji's hand. "Hmey! Hlem meh gu!"

"Shh!" Neji scolded and nodded his head behind him. The air holes that were poked in the box had light shine in, illuminating the box to a point to where they could see the outline of something big, furry, and asleep.

-back to the hallway-

"I'm sure they're fine." Kiba smiled.

"Hey Selena, Luna still hasn't shown up yet." Naruto said trying to change the subject.

"I know. I wonder where she is." Selena held her hand up to her chin to form the thinking position.

...

"Ok so that's the plan. Any questions?" Blonde hair filled the hallway just around the corner as a wave of blue followed.

"Just one, why are we doing this again?"

"'Cause it'll be fun and they love surprises. Now then, go set it up." The blonde chuckled as the other ran off towards the activities hall.

* * *

Again i apologize for the shortness (and apparent lack of comedy -glares at you- you know who u r D:) and will patiently wait for reviews :3  
I am glad to declare this a Bonus Chapter so send me ur suggestions for the lemon lollipops that we luciously lick in lillyhammer like the last two pplz :D Ja Ne!


	25. Chapter 25

Ohai yall :D Its me again :3 i hope you all like our new prof avatar, my cuzin drew it and duz he have skill or wut? :D  
Anywho here's chapter w/e of those smexy yung folk yall luv to read about :D (and due to the amount of reviews i shoved a lemon right into the story)

ShadowsArch- and now i know AND KNOWING IS HALF THE BATTLE (G.I. JOE!)

Phil - you raise an interesting point. it depends on WHOSE having sex in public.

teejay - i luved that story :D i cant believe thsi is almost as good :D

Dragon Born's Blood - if u can find a way to put em in teh sotry lemme know xD

darkdevon - Kiba = future mafia member xD

Light Priestess Miciah - how dare she do that! D:{ oh right, i made her do it }:3 BUAHAHAHAAHAHAHA - sumwhat evil laugh

BiScUiTmAsTerfan - .gosh. yay for the awesomest name ever! XD ill take that idea and shove it at the end :D be sure to tune and check for that folks. *thumbs up to the screen*

(insert blank space here) - hmm i mite put thsoe both into one or i just mite keep em seperate :D as for the plot, there IS one it's just hidden ;3

Zept - unfortunately i DO know i just wanted thsi oen to be a lemon chapter (dam u for taking another spoiler outta me D:) so her plan wont kick into action JUST yet :3

nunya - dear you didn't have to read the songs, that's just a development chapter. in fact id be fine if you just skip a whole chapter SOLELY becuz yo wanted a lemon XD and i understand that nto everybody luvs music liek i do so i dun blame ya :D

* * *

**Somebody is SOO fired**

"But whyyyyyyyyyyyy?" The Inuzuka's whine filled the activities hall. His boyfriend dragging his struggling form into one of the many doors that occupied the long corridor. Hinata and Selena decided to go out on the sky deck, claiming they wanted to work on their tan. Naruto hadn't seen Luna since she ran out of the Fiesta Deck and Kiba didn't really look. He was too busy arguing with his blonde.

"Because I want to! And if I'm going to learn so are you!" Naruto grabbed Kiba by his shirt collar and shoved him behind a desk on a stool, then took his seat next to him. The counter was in the back of the room where only two other counters surrounded it. The brunette shyly leaned towards the door and shifted towards the exit in his stool. The squeaking the ensued from the legs on Kiba's seat stopped when Naruto put his hand in a vice grip and pulled him back to his spot. "Try to leave again and it comes off." The blonde warned in a hissing tone of voice.

The room became filled with people who paired off and went to their own little kitchens. In front were a nice old couple who obviously wanted to learn how to cook with arthritis. And beside them were what Kiba guessed were two girls. He couldn't tell because they had huge hats on that covered a good portion of their faces and hair. Soon every counter was filled and those who came in simply sat in small chairs on the side of the room to observe.

"But you already know how to cook." Kiba's voice became similar to that of a mad 7 year old. His head slammed onto the small counter top in front of him, landed slightly to the side of the built in stove. When a tall figure came in from the door, he stood in front of a large chalkboard that covered the whole front wall and began to write his name up on the board. Naruto, wanted to show as much class as he could next to a whiny teenager as possible, by sitting up straight and smiling, unnoticeably talking to Kiba out the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, ramen."

"Well that's all you eat so let's just leave." Kiba crossed his arms in front of his head on the counter and rested his chin where they met, trying to gather as much interest in the cooking class as possible.

"That is _not_ all I eat, and just to prove you wrong you're gunna sit in this class and watch me cook something delicious, then you will eat it, and then you will enjoy it. You get me?" Venom oozed out of Naruto's fake smile he put on and Kiba could feel it. Kiba got another idea on how to get out of this predicament.

"All right class. Welcome to home economics cooking. We'll start out easy, by baking a cake. But before we start, sir, you there in the back. May I ask that you sit up and try to keep the counter clean by not putting your head there?" The man pointed towards the scheming Kiba who kept his head down on his arms and smiled.

"Mm, no thanks. It's kinda comfy." All the blood rushed to Naruto's face at the brunette's response. _Is he really going to embarrass me like this?_ If the eyes weren't on them he'd knock all of the Inuzuka's teeth out.

"Sir, I'm going to ask you one more time." The teacher was obviously getting irritated and Kiba was obviously enjoying it. Naruto finally had enough when Kiba shook his head, grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling it straight up.

"Ow, ow, ow, ok! Fine." The blonde smiled back at the teacher who nodded back, turning to the chalkboard.

"Do that again and your head is going into this oven." He warned.

"Why does my hair always get used against me?" Kiba ignored Naruto's threat and began rubbing the spot was previously abused by Sakura. _I wonder how they're doing._

* * *

"What is that thing?" Sakura whispered in a scared voice. She ducked behind her boyfriend as Neji scooted closer to the sleeping beast. "Neji! Don't wake it!"

"I just wanna see what it is." He assured her and stepped a bit closer before quickly stepping back.

"Well?" Shikamaru questioned.

"It's like some huge wolf beast." Neji shivered at his own words.

"Who would let that on a ship!" Everybody winced and backed up as scratches were heard on the wooden floor of the crate as the animal stood up, its eyes glowing in the dark and pierced their souls with its stare. Suddenly, the creature leaped up at the group and screams echoed out to the 3-inch think steel doors of the cargo hold.

* * *

_I'm sure they're fine._

"'Cause you're an ass who can't go without pissing someone off every five minutes, that's why!" Naruto growled.

"Eh," Kiba ripped off a paper towel from the counter and wadded it up into a tight little ball. He then proceeded to chuck it full force at the teacher's head, nailing it's target. "I guess your right." Naruto's mouth was agape as the teacher turned around to notice Kiba chuckling. The elderly couple just shot daggers at the Inuzuka. The two girls on the side seemed unfazed and just kept staring forward. A dark cloud of despair hung over Naruto's head as the teacher signaled for them to come up to the front. Kiba happily grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled him up front. Naruto's dark mood blinded him from one of the girls shifting over to their counter.

"Please, stop disrupting my class. If you didn't want to learn then you shouldn't have came because others want to learn." The teacher gave the usual 'shame' speech. Kiba happily tuned it out while Naruto was crying on the inside to the bad start and possibly the worst reputation on the ship. "Is that clear? No more disruptions or you two are out."

"Crystal, sir." Kiba saluted and pulled the moping blonde back to their counter. Looking to the right, he noticed the two girls had switched seats but blew it off, planting his love on the seat next to his and sat back down.

"Please, just stop. If you're trying to embarrass me, just make out with me again." Naruto half chuckled half sighed. Kiba just laughed.

"If that's what you want. All I'm saying is that ramen takes 3 minutes in the microwave and tastes a whole lot better then cake, ne?" Kiba leaned in close and slightly nibbled on Naruto's ear who began mewling as quietly as possible and finally pushing the brunette away.

"But what if I get sick of ramen? Then you'd have to make me something else and I don't want you to accidentally poison me." Naruto scowled at the brunette who scoffed.

"Trust me, if I ever poison you it won't be an accident." Kiba mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Naruto shot glares at the brunette.

"I said, why do I need to feed your ass? You can make yourself something."

"I meant it as a romantic gesture you jerk!" Naruto almost lost his cool and barely got the last sentence so only the elderly couple ahead could hear but they didn't turn around. Probably a good thing cause Kiba was gunna bite their heads off if they did.

"You're the jerk demanding things from me!" Kiba stood up and slammed his hands on the counter. He returned Naruto's scowl and that tore it. The blonde stood up to eye level.

"Well forgive me for thinking you actually cared!" Chalk snapped in mid sentence up front and the teacher turned around fuming.

"You two! Out!" Kiba stormed out of the class room, but not before giving the teacher the shittiest face he could muster, and Naruto calmly walked out after him closing the door and turning to the brunette.

"What the hell is your problem-" Naruto was cut off by Kiba's lips on his. It was just a peck but it was enough to shut the blonde up.

"Good job selling it back there, babe. They actually bought it." Kiba smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist who's mouth had formed the 'o' shape.

"What the hell Kiba? Was all that just to get out of cooking class?" Naruto's blush revealed his false anger. He really couldn't be angry at the Inuzuka, more at himself for not anticipating it.

"Who needs to learn how to cook when you know all you eat and all you'll ever eat will be ramen." Kiba smiled and began nibbling on Naruto's neck. The blonde whimpered at the heat coming from the brunette's mouth and wasn't surprised when one of the hands found it's way to his ass, squeezing it. It did, however, elicit a moan. "Wouldn't you rather do something…_productive_?" The dog-lover smiled when his mouth felt a lump go down his love's throat. "And the cabins empty. Nobody's around. Those three are taking care of, Hinata and Selena are out tanning and the blue haired girl's nowhere to be found. Whatya say, sexy?" Kiba licked his way up to Naruto's jawbone, stopping to nibble some more, and the finally pushed the muscle through the blonde's lips, tasting his prize for tricking the whole class. Naruto just melted into Kiba's actions and didn't even notice the brunette had him off the ground and pressed against the wall. Knee in between the blonde's legs and hands holding his ass firmly in place. Kiba's tongue began the repeated task of roaming through Naruto's mouth and fighting the blonde's tongue for dominance, which he came out victor once again. That toxic taste never tasted so good until it came from and angry Naruto who was also nervous at the same time. The adrenaline added flavor.

"Wh-what if somebody sees us?" Naruto got out after Kiba finally freed his mouth to pick him up bridal style.

"If they're smart, they'll leave us alone, but if they have good taste they'll stay and watch." Kiba grinned at his tomato-faced boyfriend and ran down the halls to the dorms.

* * *

"It's actually pretty sunny for Christmas day, eh Mrs. Hyuuga?" Selena smiled at the sun while her eyes stared blankly through her sunglasses. The sky was crystal clear and the only shade was ones the boat provided. The sea shimmering and birds heard over head on their lawnchairs.

"Please, call me Hinata. No need to be so formal." The deep blue headed girl smiled. "And it's beautiful, much better than the last few days. It's like the sun and the temperature are working together to make this the perfect Christmas day."

"Together? Oh ya, aren't you supposed to keep an eye on those two from…" Selena chuckled to herself. "Doing the horizontal monster mash?"

"Yeah, I guess I should go check on them. I'm still worried though, I haven't heard from Neji-san or Sakura and Tenten dropped off the face of the earth." Hinata pulled out the cabin dorm layout. "Room 46B. Wanna come?" Hinata stood up and stretched out, Selena following suit.

"Sure why not? Too much sun can be bad, and besides, I wouldn't want to miss out if they were actually up to something."

"Something tells me you have the making of a fangirl." Hinata laughed. It was unusual, she normally didn't laugh at much but after meeting up with Naruto and Kiba she started loosening up.

"That word is so offensive, call it…a high amount of interest for a certain thing."

* * *

The dorm door burst open by an excited Kiba and shut by that Kiba's foot. He was too…'in the mood' to care to lock it, so Naruto quickly pressed the button in before said victim was simply tossed onto one of the four beds in the room and the luggage, carried in by stewardesses, laid next to each one. Why there was four, Kiba didn't care, as long as the other two were gone. Naruto didn't have time to recover from being airborne as 167 more pounds landed on top of him and started to attack his neck, more specifically his hickey, re-redding it thoroughly. Naruto vocally mewled as he fiddled with Kiba's shirt, grabbing the collar and pulling up, forcing Kiba to stop his advancements to have the offending garments removed and expose his already sweaty torso. Naruto slightly purred at the sight and Kiba smirked at it.

"I don't think that's fair." Kiba grinned as he bit onto the red spot getting a groan of mixed pain and pleasure. Kiba used those mixed feelings as an advantage to literally rip off the blonde's shirt.

"Hey! You're paying for that." Naruto gasped out as Kiba licked up the red substance that resulted from the bite. The firm hands of the Inuzuka wormed their way under the restricting cloth below Naruto's waist, rubbing what was underneath to hardness, but not without making said whiskered male moan Kiba's name. The blonde returned the favor by running his hands onto Kiba's ass and brought his arms back, bringing the rest of the Inuzuka with him, the moment seized when the blonde's mouth assaulted the brunette's. Jeans sprawled out onto the floor leaving the teens in only their boxers as the two continued their tongue fight for dominance. Kiba's tongue dominated the blonde tremendously, leaving Naruto to simply suck on the wet intruder. Fingers lowered onto Naruto's clothed erection and Kiba's thumbs on the hem, slowly pulling down. Kiba left the blonde's mouth and went back to the red mark, lightly kissing before heading lower south to a hardened pink nub with which he began biting and sucking. Naruto's boxers finally left his body, leaving one of Kiba's hands free to tweak with the ignored nipple and the other to start jerking the hyperventilating boy. Naruto moaned as Kiba chuckled and lifted his head up.

"I just realized that we cant do this legally three years from now." Naruto's eyes were closed to enjoy the sheer pleasure Kiba was giving him and opened one to humor the Inuzuka.

"S-so?" Kiba chuckled again, gripping Naruto's cock harder and brought his thumb closer to the head.

"So, I'm not going to hold back anymore." Kiba's thumb bent, digging his nail into the slit, making the blonde scream bloody murder. Kiba gained a sadistic grin before descending down to the abused member of the poor boy. He removed his thumb, and its nail, licking the slit as an apology of sorts before taking one of Naruto's balls into his mouth, sucking and licking rapidly while his hand resumed jerking the blonde off. The blonde's pain from the nail had dissipated after the simple lick and Kiba was just playing with him, torturing him. Kiba felt Naruto's package tense and squeezed the base of the blonde's cock, preventing anything from coming out. The moans that came out made it seem like the room was haunted once Naruto hit his ghost orgasm.

"Not so fun when it happens to you huh?" Kiba grinned, getting his revenge for the car incident.

"Sh-shut up a-and let me c-c-cum already." Naruto practically begged. His pleading eyes made Kiba jizz right then and there without even removing his boxers, effectively soiling them.

"If that's what my baby wants." Kiba released Naruto's sac and slowly licked Naruto's member from base to head and back down. Naruto felt pure bliss as Kiba's hot tongue ran up and down his shaft, then engulfed his whole member, pressing down the Inuzuka's throat to the hilt.

"F-fuck Kiba." The brunette chuckled, sending vibrations through Naruto's spine to his brain, that would've exploded in pleasure if it was possible. The tattooed male began bobbing, running his tongue under the member and grazing his canines on top while pressing into the slit with his tongue as he began down. Naruto threaded his hands in the brown jungle and thrusted into the hot mouth. He felt himself tense up once more and felt the tingle in his lower abs before finally releasing into his boyfriend's mouth and down his throat.

"Hope you had fun, now it's my turn." Naruto gulped at the sadistic smirk that never left his face as he was turned onto his hands and knees. Kiba leaned forward from between Naruto's legs up to his ear. "I'd lube up, but it's all the way across the room, Naru-chan." _Oh the irony._ Naruto braced himself as he watched Kiba's boxers fly halfway across the room and the moaning already started while Kiba massaged his member to total stiffness.

"I-if I say I'm sorry, will you go easy?" Naruto used his sexy voice that actually made Kiba blush and jizz for a second time onto the sheets below Naruto's elevated form. Soon the grin returned and Kiba leaned forward, gripping the blonde's cock before firmly tightening his grip.

"Not a chance." With that Kiba pushed in straight to the hilt. The blonde's head was thrown up as he scroamed (half scream-half moan and still sounds kinky huh?) and fell back between his shoulder blades. Kiba did have _some_ sympathy and stayed still for a few minutes, giving the blonde a chance to prepare himself. After only a few seconds in Naruto's mind, Kiba's supposed patience ran out and slowly began removing himself from Naruto's tight entrance.

* * *

"Room 46B. Here it is." Hinata said. She twisted the handle but it only gave halfway. "Locked?"

"Maybe Luna's back. She's in the same room as us." Selena stepped between Hinata and the door, jamming her key into the hole.

* * *

"K-Kiba!" Naruto screamed as his the Inuzuka slammed into him full force. The brunette's hands grappled Naruto's hips for support, giving him access to more speed and power. Naruto's body jerked forward with each powerful thrust. He himself had came twice since the pounding began and Kiba's pumping his cock was only part of the blame. Kiba had repeatedly abused his prostate since thrust number one. Naruto's eyes began slowly going white with each thrust, the moans growing in decibels. Kiba gritted his teeth as each cumming Naruto experienced only tightened around his dick as he continuously rammed into the tight ass. Kiba's hands began roaming the blonde's body, resting on his shoulders as he pulled the boy back into his thrusts, allowing him to go deeper and thrust harder. Kiba's hands came back a little to rest on the back shoulder blades. With the embrace gone, Naruto's front fell limp onto the mattress, his ass hanging in the air as it was repeatedly bruised. Kiba rerouted his hands back to the blonde's waist, his head rising and eyes closed in ecstasy as the assault picked up speed, The sound of the skin slapping never died down.

"U-ugh…Fuck, Naruto. So tight. I'm gunna -agh- cum in you." The blonde became an unresponsive pile of mush as Kiba's abs contracted and his seed spilled into the blonde. Kiba's thrust became less erratic and more powerful with less enthusiasm. The shots came out of each thrust for a grand total of 6. Kiba grabbed one side of Naruto and pulled so they were on their sides spooning while the Inuzuka laid inside Naruto. The blonde's short and fast paced breathes told him he was wiped out from the brutality.

"Damnit, Kiba. That was rougher than usual." Naruto turned his head towards the brunette who responded with a kiss. Kiba held Naruto's waist as to remain inside and Naruto wasn't objecting.

"As for the shirt, keep the change."

* * *

"Omg omg omg omg omg omgaaaaawwwddd!" Selena screamed as quietly as she could while Hinata closed the door to the room with her phone.

"That was…" Hinata's face was beet red as she handed the phone back to Selena who quickly took and replayed the video. Selena's high pitched fangirl scream resonated out to the sky deck.

* * *

Hooray for lemons! :D now if onyl the world was one big juicy lemon, then there'd be no world hunger! haha puns :P

Same 3 review minimum rule applies, only this time, in order for me to fit a lemon , im ust refuel with 8 reviews! haha evilness, i feel it growing }:3


	26. Chapter 26

Aw so close 3: 7 reviews when i needed 8 for lemon power Dx  
Well its ok cuz i couldn't find a good part for a lemon, so sorry :( but i have the perfect spot next chapter if i get 6 reviews :D  
Anyway i hope u enjoy this chapter :3

Dragon Born's blood - hmm thats a good idea but instead of 1 thsi chapter puts an input of a couple extra helpers ;3

Zept - oh those mystery girls shall have their time in the sun }:3

darkdevon - that was a typo on our part (and a math fail) its actually 2 years cuz Kiba'll be 18 and Naruto'll be 17 and that'll be considered statutory rhape so it'll be illegal

Person Number 23 - oh yes i did! muahahahahaha }:D and *jacks phone back* this duznt belong to me 3:{ and btw wth did u do to matt? he's gone all artist on me xD

Aniki Kibanaru - oh my translations. My curiosity peaked me. Duz teh first part of ur name mean "big brother"? o-o

teejay - that is curtosy of my dearest friend xD

BiScUiTmAsTerfan - 1. ooh drama, auzum idea :D i think i put some in here but there will be a lot soon }:3  
2. mmm i smell a BC idea :D  
3. Please read number 2 x3  
4. That's up to you two xD  
5. Ooh the suspense 3: i have to thinkabout that :o  
6. of course i'd read it ^^ i read lots :D  
p.s. Matt's really flattered XD he's so gay xD  
Matt: And she's a bich =_=  
Me: Oh u know u luv it  
Matt: if i did i wuldn't swing this way cuzin dearest...

* * *

"Kiba, come on. I'm hungry." Naruto shook his boyfriend's sleeping body on the bed 45 minutes later. Naruto himself had been awake for half an hour recomposing himself from the rough session earlier and dressed himself in a slight pain.

"Mmm, Naru-chan…so sexy." Kiba moaned and turned in the sheets. Said blonde blushed and smiled again. _He's kinda cute when he's asleep. But damnit I'm hungry! _

"Kiba get the hell up already!" The brunette met the blonde's scream with a loud snore. Naruto, having enough, grabbed Kiba's waist and pulled him back over so he could hit him awake. However the Inuzuka had different plans for when he was turned his arms jumped out around the blonde pulling him up close and his leg around the whiskered male's waist, completely pinning him. "H-hey let me go." He strained until he felt something prod his stomach and glared at the tanner boy's body.

"Mmm…Naru-chan…you like that don't you?" Naruto's blush got even redder as Kiba began humping his stomach through his shirt._ This is oddly arousing._ Naruto mentally smacked himself for even thinking about having Kiba's unconscious body have its way with him.

"Wake up you pervert!" Naruto pulled a hand away and flailed it until the weight pulled the two of them off the bed.

"Ne? Oh hey Naru-chan." Kiba grinned as he laid on top of his love fully naked like it was the most normal thing in the world. "You know, woke me up from a nice dream. You were in it."

"I know! Look! This shirt was orange before you turned part of it white!" The blonde fumed showing the cum stained spot. The brunette did nothing but grin.

"It looks better."

"You're such a pervert that you even dream about fucking me!" The blonde pushed the brunette off him. "Hurry up and get dressed, you're treating me to lunch."

"Oh really?" Kiba stood up and walked over to his suitcase, pulling out anything that didn't reek of his scent…yet. "Says who?"

"Says the man who just got his shirt ruined by the most sex-craved boyfriend he could ask for." Naruto turned smug at his obvious win.

"Also that man's the one who didn't stop me before it came out." Kiba grinned, now fully clothed in one of Naruto's snug t-shirts that showed off his trimmed body. He wore his own camo shorts that accented his boyfriend's overly orange top. After deeming himself appropriate he walked up to the blushing Naruto who looked away in frustration.

"You can be a real jerk sometimes you kno-wha? Hey?" Naruto's eyelevel went up 6 feet as he was hoisted up onto Kiba's shoulders. "Let me down! I can walk!" Naruto's arms wrapped around Kiba's forehead in fear of falling.

"I know." Kiba's mouth was out of Naruto's vision but he knew he was grinning his stupid smile. The only problem was that Naruto wished he could see it. "Where we going, babe?"

"Um…Party deck I think. There should be a buffet there." Naruto said reaching for the keys on the dresser far below him. Kiba's hand left the blonde's foot, causing him to spaz and wrap his arms around his neck, and grabbed the keys for his boyfriend who was choking him. After Naruto quickly grabbed the key from Kiba's grip the brunette's hand went straight back to his foot.

"Agh. Seriously that's starting to hurt. And a buffet? I guess that's good, we can finally get some meat on your skinny ass bones." Kiba chuckled as he closed the door. He was about to ask for the key when Luna came running down the hall.

"Hey you guys! You didn't lock the door did you?" Kiba just stared at her while Naruto shook his head. "Ah, arigato." Luna re-opened the door and shut it behind her.

"Well…" Kiba's stare transferred over to the door.

"That was…" Naruto's stare found the same spot.

"weird." Kiba finished and began walking down the hall, occasionally glancing back at the door.

…

"Oh my god, how do they _not_ have ramen here? This place is just as empty as your house was!" Kiba just sighed at Naruto was gaining way to much attention with his panicked screaming. Those walking by and those who were grabbing food off the platters stopped to stare at the boy on the other's shoulders still. Kiba refused to put him down and just went with it. _What's wrong with having a chauffer? _He thought.

Kiba was looking over at the amazing assortment sprawled across the long table of food that looked like it had everything, except ramen, and was almost drooling at the sight until he noticed something…strange. A bright yellow head of hair spiked off in every direction just like Naruto's. The rest of the body was blocked off by other people walking past to get to the food and back to their tables.

"Oi, Naruto, I didn't know Kyuubi went on the cruise, too." Kiba shrugged his shoulder's to grab Naruto's attention before pointing towards the yellow blot that seemed to have been moving towards them. Naruto's plate conked Kiba in the head as he dropped it before it fell to the floor with a 'clang'. "Ow, hey watch it, clumsy." Kiba growled and turned his head up as far as Naruto's crotch would allow to notice him staring dumbfounded at the hair.

"H-h-hey Kiba let's go…do something else huh? Anything! Go back to the cooking class or just sit in the room? Throw elderly people overboard? Let's just go!" Naruto's hands wrapped around Kiba's forehead and jerked back away from the head of hair.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Cut that out!" Naruto stopped pulling. Then he tried to get his feet out of Kiba's grip.

"Let me go! Let me go, please Kiba!" Naruto started spazzing out again.

"Jeez, Naruto, what the hell is your problem?"

"Naruto?" A deep voice reached Kiba hair, his head turning to meet what seemed to be a grown up version of Naruto without the whiskers. He wore a short white jacket with a darker white undershirt accompanied with a swirl necklace. His legs were covered with white jeans with white sandals. He was truly dressed for a cruise.

"That's not Kyuubi." Kiba's obvious statements never seized to amuse Naruto but he couldn't laugh for some reason.

"H-hi…D-dad."

…

Selena and Hinata left the room they hid in after they witnessed…_it_. Blushes covered their faces and a little blood stains showed from their noses.

"This is _so_ going on the internet." Selena hugged her phone. "Thank the gods my phone has a video camera." Lips met metallic plastic as she began expressing her 'thanks' to the phone.

"But isn't that kinda an invasion of their privacy?" Hinata's common sense kicked in, telling her this _might_ not be the best idea.

"You saw them doing it and your against other people watching this amazing masterpiece! You greedy woman." Selena covered her phone with both hands and turned away.

"How the hell was I supposed to know they would leave?" Luna's voice came out of the room the two boys left, grabbing the girls' attention.

"Oh there's Luna." Selena, like Kiba, had a knack for stating the obvious. She twisted the knob to find it locked. "Jeez, people and their locked doors." She re-grabbed her key and opened the door. Luna dropped her phone at the surprise entrance, quickly picking it up.

"I got to go." She whispered and shut the phone closed. Her gaze returned back to the two girls. "So what's up?" She smiled.

"And just where have _you_ been all cruise? You left the Fiesta Deck and we haven't seen you since." Selena's voice was stern and anger filled.

"I went with Kisame's tour. I was going to go with you guys and Sasori but you left early so I joined the other group."

"A likely story." The brunette's voice became more playful.

"So likely that it's true." Luna laughed but stopped dead cold when she felt the bed sheets. "Why are these wet?" Her eyes showed fear when Selena grinned ear to ear.

"I think this'll explain it." Selena handed the blunette the phone and pressed play.

"…oh my gawd!" Luna's face turned a deep red and Selena bursted out laughing as Luna dropped the phone and jumped off the bed. "Ewewewewew!" Luna started jumping around shaking her skirt as if the stains would simply fly off. "They could have at least changed the bed!"

…

"Dad?" Kiba said again, as if registering what the word meant. "Oh, um, hello Mr. Uzumaki." Kiba grinned and the man just stared at him.

"Um…hi? Naruto whose your friend and why is he carrying you?" The man stared back at Naruto who seemed at a loss for words.

"Oh…um…well you see, Kiba's my…new boyfriend." Naruto forced a smile to his dad's shocked expression.

"What happened with Sas-"

"We broke up!" Naruto's expression turned from non-ecstatic to hateful. His father's face turned back down to the tattooed male.

"What's with your face, boy?"

"Ne?" Kiba's thoughtless expression returned.

"The face paint, you a rebel or something?" The man pointed to Kiba's tribal tattoos.

"Oh, no, sir. You see, everyone in my family gets these after birth." Kiba explained while running a finger up and down the marking. The man seemed unhappy about the answer.

"So why are you carrying my son on your shoulders?"

"Oh…um…" _crap I can't tell him what we did. The guy already seems upset about me already but what have I done to him?_

"I told him my feet were hurting so he took it upon himself to carry me. I said 'no' but he's just so considerate, isn't that nice dad?" Naruto forced another grin. Kiba instantly knew these two never saw eye to eye.

"I think he's trying to get closer to you're ass and I'd say that's pretty close." Naruto's dad brought his hand up to his chin and glared at the wide-eyed Inuzuka. To say Naruto was appalled would be an understatement if it wasn't for the fact they already did it like 5 times so he just tried to act insulted.

"D-dad! That's not something to say right in front of everybody! Especially in front of him!" The man just shrugged.

"I don't like him." A dark cloud formed over Kiba's head as his head drooped down. _I didn't even get a chance to defend myself._

"Well it doesn't matter if _you_ don't like him 'cause I love him." Kiba's dark cloud receded a bit. His boyfriend was standing up to his dad for him.

"You're too young to love anybody but your mother and me. Now get down from there and go say hi to her." Naruto just scowled and wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck.

"Why can't Kiba say hi too? Or are you planning on another 'accident' happening like the first boyfriend I had?" Naruto's family had past issues with many of Naruto's choices.

"Why do you have to say it like that? I told you it was an accident."

"What makes you think chasing him down an alley qualifies as an accident? First you run down Taylor, then Kyuubi pushes Kalib down the stairs, and then mom 'accidentally' gives Mark food poisoning! You all suck at judging people."

"Stop talking like that and go meet the boy Kushina picked out for you!" The man was obviously irritated with his son's back talk and began yelling. It was safe to say the conversation between the two gathered a reasonable sized crowd.

"Picked out for me? That's wrong for a lot of reasons. One, I don't go on blind dates! Two, It's just sad when your parents pick out the poor soul! And C, I have Kiba right here, don't you think that's a bit of a dick thing to say?"

"He's right Minato, you should try to be nicer, even if the boy he's dating isn't up to our standards. But Naruto you should give him a chance." Two redheads walked up behind Naruto's father. The taller of the two being a woman who seemed to be in her 30's who wore a long dress that matched Minato's. Beside her was a boy about Naruto's age with spiky red hair with no eyebrows. He wore a black suit with black sandals and had a small guard tied to a sash that ran across his torso. The word 'love' was marked on his forehead and his eyes were surrounded with a black line. _Oh gross, does he wear mascara? _

"Mom! What the hell did I just say? Kiba, is right here!." Naruto just about screamed at the woman, her face showing no change of emotions.

"So if I wasn't here you'd agree to it?" Kiba's voice made it sound like he was joking but Naruto sensed hurt mixed in with it.

"Of course not, Kiba. My parents just need to realize they can't run my life. Hey! How the hell did you know I was even on the cruise!" Minato and Kushina just looked at each other and back to Naruto.

"We didn't, we were going to introduce you two when the cruise was over and he'd go to your school after Christmas break was over, which is where you're supposed to be now, young man." Kushina's voice changed into an angry tone. They were caught up with the boy who was carrying their son that they didn't even realize he wasn't supposed to be here. Naruto was at a loss for words so Kiba felt like he would fill in. Only, Kiba wasn't in the happiest mood. His first impression was already ruined.

"Naruto decided we'd stay at my house for the break. I got us to Maname. I bought me and Naruto the tickets for the cruise as a present for Christmas. We're together so the emo kid can go find someone else to go on a blind date set up by someone else's parents. And for your information," Kiba glared at Minato. "We've already did it so you can get the idea that I'm only after your son for his ass outta your head. Mrs. Uzumaki I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances." And with that Kiba turned around, Naruto's back turned towards his parents, and walked fast out of the crowd of people who witnessed what he just said. The two Uzumakis just stood in there spot. Kushina's mouth was agape and Minato was glaring daggers at the Inuzuka's back.

"So, our son lost _it_ at 15? That's younger than you were Minato." Kushina just smirked at the grunting elder Uzumaki.

"That bastard thinks he can just take our son from us? We'll show him. Kushina, I think it's time for an accident to happen." Kushina's smile dropped into one of concern.

"Don't you think that's kinda hard? I mean he did say he loved this boy."

"Teenagers toss that word around like it's on fire. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"well," Kushina sighed and turned to her side. "I'm sor-… where'd he go?" She looked around for the red head but he was nowhere to be found.

…

"Who do they think they are? Telling me I'm no good for my boo?" Kiba grumbled to himself as he walked down the hall to their dorm.

"Kiba." The Inuzuka was too absorbed with his anger he didn't hear Naruto.

"Kiba." The blonde talked a little louder but the brunette kept on to himself.

"Kiba!"

"Huh, ne? Oh sorry Naruto, wh-" Kiba's lips were sealed with Naruto's with his head titled upward. Just as quickly as he started, Naruto backed off. "What was that for?"

"Thanks for walking away. I'm sorry you had to see that. They just make me so mad sometimes. I just wanna make sure you know that even if you weren't there I wouldn't of gone out with him."

"…Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"Did you…by any chance say 'I love you' to any of those guys you mentioned that you went out with before?"

"…yeah…I did."

"So am I different?" Kiba's question was quickly asked after the answer, like he expected it.

"Yes you are. Those other boys became jack asses after I said it and they never said it back. To tell you the truth I'm glad my family intervened. I wanted to break up with them but I was a little scared to do it. But they didn't even know that I was being treated that way. You care though, you're the one who said it first and that meant a lot to me. You're way too different for me to even think about other guys." Kiba was silent for a moment but kept walking.

"I know I shouldn't be content with that answer but for some reason it relaxes me." Kiba's grip tightened. "They're not gunna come after me right?" Kiba chuckled at the end of his question but Naruto hinted genuine fear. Kiba was getting easier to read.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Just try to avoid them and you should be fine." Naruto smiled. "Now then, what's next on our agenda? Hopefully something involving food 'cause I never ate." Kiba stopped walking when Hinata came running down the hall at them.

"Kiba, Naruto. Did you two hear? Somebody's stove blew up on them in the cooking class! They were carried by helicopter to the hospital."

"Really?" Naruto was surprised…obviously. "Hmm…" The blonde began thinking back to the cooking class and when they got in trouble. When they were called up to the classroom and he noticed a blur fly from a counter to his. "Hey, Hinata. Which stove?"

"The far back left one. Why?" Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

"That was our stove. That coulda been us."

"Was? Not that I'm not happy for you two but why'd you leave."

"This moron got us kicked out." Naruto knocked Kiba in the head but he just grinned.

"You're welcome, dear." Kiba chuckled. "So who was hurt?"

"I'm not sure. It wasn't anybody I knew. I'm just glad you two are okay." Hinata pulled out Selena's phone. _Glad I grabbed this before they got a chance at it._ "Um…how are you two about your…*ahem* sexual life?" Both boys blushed at the blunt question.

"Um…why?" Naruto asked, eyeing the Hyuuga.

"I mean like how much do you care that it stays private? Not like people knowing, but people seeing?" Naruto was so taken by the statement he would've fallen off his boyfriend's shoulder if he didn't have a grip on his feet.

"A-are you kidding? I don't want anyone to see that!" Naruto grappled Kiba's hair and pulled himself back to balance. Said Inuzuka riled in pain and was apologized to with a kiss on the forehead.

"Well then maybe you should delete this." Hinata pulled up the video, showed it to the couple and pressed play.

"… … .. .. …What the fuck, Hinata? Why the hell do you have that?" The poor girl blushed and turned away from the two. "Oh my god this is so embarrassing!" Naruto was crying on the inside.

"I don't know Naru-chan. I think she got your good side. Mmm, look at that ass."

…

…

…

*SLAP*

"You perverted jerk! My good side is the one that has clothes on it!"

"So you don't want this seen by anyone?" Kiba asked while rubbing his new red mark that accompanied the other two on his face.

"Of course not, you idiot!" Kiba just smirked at his blonde's cute rage.

"Then you might wanna check this out." Kiba handed the phone up to his love who checked the screen.

"'Video copied'?"

* * *

Sorry if nobody could read this. idk wut i did but i think i messed it up so i just renewed it :P  
For my mistake the next chapter will be one of the BC's that have been suggested :3


	27. Chapter 27

Hai yall! Matt here. Luna's not feelnig well so i filled in for her. Altho she's really happy about the reviews (i am too :D) she's mad that she couldn't update so she sent me. :3  
I hope my suckish writing duznt spoil the story and i apologogize in advance.

Dean The Cuddly Fox - hmm, rlyl thats an ok idea but there's no groudns for either of them to get preggo 3:

Person Number 23 - Spam and u shall die (p.s. way to make me sound like a slut D:{)

Zept - oh yes, the parenthood in this story is laughable. GO YOUNG PPL }:D

BiScUiTmAsTerfan - um...the sky? o.o and BC means a bonus chapter that is fulyl lemon that will be added after the story ends. and i think she spelled Gaara right o.o. idk wut she has planned for him so i didn't put him in this chapter (sorry :[) and i rlly hope u do join :D i wuld totally read ur stories :D

kibaxnaruto - auzum! :D we luv epikness }:3

Vincent Luccion - lol "system" x3 im glad she found a nice balance but liek earlier stated, she's trying to get more drama back.

Aniki KibaNaru - i luv it then :D and as for those ppl id say run ._.

nunya - well then...ok xD i feel insulted and compplimented, well said good sir xD

teejay - im so sorry :(

* * *

"N-Naruto, chill out. The food's not going anywhere." Kiba pulled his plate away from his boyfriend who was absorbing every morsel of food at the table into his mouth. They had ordered room service after the incident at the buffet and the blonde ordered everything he had his eye on. It seemed to Kiba that he was either eating 'cause he was really hungry, or he was over eating out of anger.

"Shut up you jerk! Because of you somebody has the _most_ embarrassing video of me ever!" _Definitely out of anger._

"You know I was in the video too right? No need to be so hurtful." Kiba slowly munched on some of the cornbread on the cart the server left in the room. The man ran out of the room after getting paid not because he had somewhere to be, but the ever so eccentric Naruto chased him out after jacking his phone and running through its memory. Kiba had to take the phone back and give it to the man before the blonde threw it at him.

"Yeah, but you've become some kind of exhibitionist. You get off of people seeing you get off." The blonde glared at the Inuzuka as he shoveled chicken and beans down his throat.

"Not true. I'm a people pleaser; so if people like to see me in all my glory, who am I to argue?" Kiba smiled.

"You're the guy who should be keeping that kind of shit to his self and me! Now it makes you look like some jeggalo." The blonde kept on shoving down his soul food like it was disappearing into thin air.

"Oh? You think I have a body for that? Interesting." Naruto spat out the water he was drinking all over Kiba's shirt. The brunette just smiled and removed said article of clothing showing off his torso that Naruto admired so.

"Don't even think about it!" The fuming boy rose up as if trying to make himself intimidating.

"I don't know, I mean, maybe I should just dress like this the rest of the cruise. See how many videos I get, ne?" Kiba's grin never left his face. Naruto just brought his plate up to face and gorged the rest of the beans down before setting it back down.

"I know you're joking so I'll let that one slip." The blonde warned.

"You get me so well. It's one of the reasons this body's all yours." Kiba stood up to show off his muscular physic.

"Yeah, well, let's hope for your sake that video stays on that person's phone. And whoever they are they are so getting it when I find them out." Naruto shook his fist in the air as a joke but Kiba just stood there grinning. "Stop smiling like that, it's creeping me out."

"Ne? Oh sorry I was thinking." Kiba's smile faded into a somewhat confused state.

"That's a first." Naruto laughing at his own joke made him feel stupid but he couldn't help it. Kiba's confused look became more confused.

"_You_ would know about first times, ne? Mr. No-Longer-A-Virgin-Courtesy-Of-The-Dumbass." Kiba's laugh replaced Naruto's as the blonde just blushed and turned away.

"So what were you thinking about?"

"The person who has the video." Kiba's hand raised up to his chin and stared into space in the thinking pose.

"You know who has it?" Naruto's eyes lit up as if he found the long forsaken ramen he so desperately craved.

"Well Hinata said the only people who had access to the phone were her, Selena and Luna." Kiba's face scrunched up as his thought process kicked into the next level. "Hinata would've confessed if she had it since she showed it to us in the first place. So that leaves Selena and Luna. And it was on Selena's phone so that leaves-"

"Luna! Where is she?" Naruto's happy gleam face turned sour as he marched towards the door.

"No clue. Hinata said she was here in the room but she's obviously not here now." Naruto stopped cold in his tracks and slumped. "Well she's a sneaky one so there's no reason to go look for her. She'll show up sooner or later." Kiba crafted his arms around Naruto's mid-section. "So let's go see what else the boat has on it. I'm kinda in the exercise mood." Kiba softly nibbled on the nape of the blonde's neck making him moan.

"Ok! Fine!" Naruto pushed the brunette away. "But put on a damn shirt first."

…

"Here." Luna held out her phone to the blonde woman who quickly snatched it away before looking at it. Luckily the captain was on break so the cabin was clear of anybody noticing them.

"Hehe, perfect Luna-kins. They'll definitely get a jolt outta this." Ino chuckled to herself, taking off her oversized hat she had left on from cooking class.

"Don't you think this is going a little far?" Luna's voice was deadpanned as her expression. She literally looked like she couldn't give a flying fuck one way or the other, which was why Ino was questioning what she meant.

"What do you mean? They'll love this." Ino chuckled.

"I mean you tend to go overboard. You said the thing I put in their oven would only kill their cake, not them."

"It didn't kill them. The device was specifically built for those two's body structure so they'd only get knocked back a few feet. When they left those two munchkins took over they go hit all the way back into the wall. It was an unforeseen circumstance." Ino reassured but Luna's stance never wavered. "All we need now is a big event."

"There's a concert on the third night of the cruise when we get back to port."

"Perfect." Ino's smirk worried the blunette but it wasn't in her nature to argue. Both the girls stopped when they heard feet shuffling to the door to the captain's cabin and ran out the other side door, Ino safely tucking the phone into her purse.

…

"All right then people, settle down and get with a partner for the next step." The karate instructor…instructed, causing people to branch off into groups of two leaving the teacher and his assistant. Something about the teacher's assistant seemed familiar. It wasn't surprising that Kiba and Naruto paired up but also that they didn't know anybody in the class. But that was their fault.

"Hey Naru-chan, after this class I think we should let those three out." Kiba whispered standing across form the blonde who nodded. The class began idle chatting while the teachers got ready to demonstrate. The assistant kept ringing a bell in Kiba's head but shrugged it off to avoid the pain of an interrogation.

"Tell me why I agreed to do this with you? We both know you can kick my ass." Naruto complained morbidly.

"'Cause you know you love me and wanna make me happy." Kiba grinned.

"But why do you want to take this class. If you want exercise you can just run around the boat a couple times." Kiba was going to answer until the teacher smashed a block of wood to gain everybody's attention. The taller man seemed to be in charge. And his assistant threw the two broken wood pieces to the side and turned to face the group in front of her.

"Thank you all for joining today's lesson which will be…" The man gestured towards the girl and she bowed before completing the sentence.

"Today we will work on incapacitating your opponent." Naruto turned to her direction and stared in his signature confused face, or maybe it was Kiba's.

"Selena? You know karate?" Kiba stared blankly at the brunette before smiling dumbly.

"Oh wow Selena, I didn't even notice you." The Inuzuka lied and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh gee, thanks, Kiba. And I dabble, I'm only a purple belt." The woman jested pointing to her single colored belt. "I heard there was a class on board so I decided to help out."

"Make that two people in our group that can kick my ass." Inner Naruto broke into tears until Kiba wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry, babe, everyone in our group can beat you up." Kiba braced himself for a punch to the face, which only added insult to injury when Naruto stomped his foot and turned back to the teachers who took their stances. Kiba tried to pay attention to them as he tended to his broken foot he so greatly deserved.

"Ok so for this lesson you will basically pin your opponent like you would in wrestling." The man seemed to know what he was doing as his feet spread apart and his hands took an offensive stance. "Watch Selena as she stops my attack and leaves me helpless." Selena took her cue and copied the man's form as he charged at her with a basic punch that she simply dodged by shifting to the left. She then grabbed the man's arm, twisted it backwards behind his back and swept her foot under his, making him fall on his knees. The brunette pressed her body weight up against him, forcing him onto his stomach before bringing her feet under his legs and bent her knees upward and her free elbow rested on the back of his neck. He was successfully trapped underneath Selena. She looked at the class before releasing her grip and helping the man up.

"And that's basically what you do to render your opponent motionless." The brunette and her master bowed to the crowd of people who were trying to register what to do. Naruto focused and replayed it in his head over and over until he got the basic idea. He stood staring into space and Kiba was glaring at his direction with such deep intent that he didn't notice the blonde blur behind him to the pillar that held up the room with a ladder next to it.

"Ok, Kiba I think I should go fir-wha-hey!" Naruto saw blurs as his arm was twisted around him and fell to the earth with his boyfriend quickly pinning him on top.

"Easy, ne? You look so vulnerable in this position, Naru-chan." Kiba whispered into the blonde's ear and licked the shell. Naruto's face turned beet red.

"K-kiba I think you should get off now." Naruto's voice was strained. _Oh I knew I shouldn't of had all those beans._

"But I like this position." His brunette whined and pressed more of his weight onto Naruto's stomach. _Ack! _Naruto's strain left him oblivious to the obvious boner Kiba had that was currently pressing into his ass.

"K-Kiba I'm serious, you'll be sorry if you don't."

"Is that a threat?" Kiba chuckled.

"I-it's a promise. Get off me!" Naruto's plea was met with a soft sound of wind whistling throughout the surrounding area.

"What was that? … *sniff* Oh good god, Naruto! What the hell did you eat?" the Inuzuka jumped up but his legs were tangled with the blushing blonde and fell on his ass, quickly scurrying away towards an openings to fresh air. Naruto pushed himself to sit up and look back at Kiba who was holding his nose and hyperventilating, his boner quickly killed.

"You big baby, it's just a little bean gas." The blonde smirked sadistically, for the first time since the cruise he finally got Kiba. Naruto scooted closer to Kiba who scooted the same distance away. Naruto got on his knees and showed his ass to Kiba, who for the first time didn't want anything to do with. Said blonde began backing up and the scared brunette jumped up and ran out of the room still having his hand over his nose and mouth. "Get back here!" Naruto got on his feet and chased him out of the activities hall. A head of blonde hair shook violently before storming out of the class.

"Guys?" Selena just watched as the boys charged out of the room and sighed. _They never stay in one place._ The brunette woman walked around to observe the rest of the class when she heard some creaking. Of course with the padded floors that the creaking should be either subdued or drowned out. Selena looked around before the creaking got louder. She finally looked up to see one of the florescent lights fall before all the light vanished with the black out.

…

"Kiba! Get out of the bathroom, it wasn't that bad!" The blonde angrily pounded on the bathroom door and drowned out Kiba's fake retching noises. Well, Naruto thought they were fake.

"Says you! God I think my sense of smell died!" The brunette never wanted to personally greet a toilet face to face but he didn't want to pay the cost of a new carpet. He hadn't actually blew yet but the feeling reached his throat a couple times.

"Well serves you right for taking me to a karate class just so you could publically grope me." Naruto sat down on the bed until his mind began wandering back to the video and where Luna could be. Well it _was_ getting pretty late and the blunette had to come to the cabin so she could sleep. As if on cue, Luna entered the room, her neon blue hair catching the blonde's eye. "Luna!" Naruto flew towards the woman, blocking all her possible paths. Of course this surprised her and she jumped back, holding her empty hands up. Her skirt didn't have pockets and she didn't have her bag with her.

"Um…can I help you, Naruto?" She stared at the blonde who's glare seemed to intensify.

"Where's your phone?" The Uzumaki practically growled.

"Oh…um…I lost it." She looked to the ground with her deadpanned stare.

"You're lying."

"N-no I'm not." The girl's monotone voice screamed that she didn't care if the boy believed her or not.

"Ok then, where'd you lose it?"

"Somewhere on the ship."

"Where on the ship?"

"If I knew that it wouldn't be lost now would it?" The blunette's expression turned to anger and pushed the boy away from her. "What's with the sudden interrogation anyway?" Naruto just glared more intensely at her.

"Like you don't know."

"No, I don't."

"He thinks you copied a video of us." Kiba leaned up against the bathroom door frame shirtless. Instantly the girl blushed and ran out of the room followed by Naruto.

"Get back here, Luna! Give me that video!"

"I don't have a video!" She yelled back at the blonde who was quickly closing in. Luna picked up the pace and ran down the dorm hallway to the lower levels of the ship. Naruto was having a hard time keeping up; for a scrawny girl, Luna was surprisingly fast. His back still hurt from the class but sucked it up to go a little faster than the girl. He was nearing her long blue hair, reaching out only inches away from the flowing strands until-

*BAM*

"Ow." The blonde rubbed his newly aching face in pain from the cargo door that swung open at him. He looked up to yell at whoever did it but only a squeak passed his lips once he noticed Sakura standing above him looking down in pure anger.

...

"You made sure to lose him right?" A blonde woman sat at a table set in teh middle of the room. The dark lighting and moonlight added a movie twist that could be considered mafia related.

"I'm not dumb enough to let him follow me." Luna calmed down and leaned on her knees as she caught her breath.

"He's not dumb enough to simply lose you." A tall blonde man stated from the corner of the room.

"'dumb enough'? You make it sound like he's stupid, Minato!" The red haired woman yelled from behind him and he flinched, prepared for a hit which didn't come.

"I know that so i made sure he had a distraction."

"Well then, keep me informed." Ino tossed Luna's cell phone to her with a message that said 'Video Copied'. "We need to make sure these two don't get off again and the only way to do that is to knock one of them where it hurts. Mrs. Uzumaki this is where you come in."

"I don't feel comfortable with this." Kushina's vocie became shaky.

"Don't worry, honey. It'll only scare him into abstenence." Minato reassured by rubbing her back.

"Good, all is going according to plan. Tomorrow, Mrs. Uzumaki, we fake your death."

* * *

Dun dun dun dun dun dunnnnnnnnnlalalalalalalalah. I hope you all enjoyed this suckish chapter but im nto good with lemons so Luna'll bring her new update soon. Review for her cuz i wanna see how she ends this 3:. she said 3+ for a continue and 5+ for a lemon in the chapter after the next one :D  
Ja Ne!


	28. Chapter 28

As we recently said, I promised a BC for my mistake on Chapter 26 :D  
This is currently Bonus Chapter I and was requested by darkdevon so enjoy :D

* * *

-The night before the cruise-

The room was filled with snoring from one certain blonde and remained unlit as frost covered the windowsill. Kiba couldn't get to sleep, his mind focused too much on what the issue they had was all about. _Me? Sex-crazed? How dare he? He's the one who just tied me up and had his way with me. Well, if he wants a sex-crazed boyfriend to fight with, I'll show him one!_ And with his irrational thought process deemed brilliant, the brunette silently hoisted himself off the bed and slipped out of the door to the storage room, he would need some supplies.

…

"Mmm" Naruto was blissfully sleeping, unaware of Kiba's absence until he rolled over onto a cold dent where his body was. The blast of coolness hit him hard enough to wake him up to find himself alone. "Kiba?" The blonde was still half-asleep and noticed that it was still dark in the room and realized it'd be easier to see with lights on and slowly got out of bed, but something seemed off. He was naked when he went to bed wasn't he? So why did he feel like he had itchy clothes on. And more importantly, why did he feel like he was…restricted down below?

Be grudgingly against his heavy eyelids' choice, he turned on the lights and blinked harshly to adjust to the change. He looked down to scratch an annoying itch to realize he was all green, not painted green but in a green suit that had a lighter level under his neck and a high riding mini skirt. He even had red and black striped socks and curly shoes.

"The hell?" Naruto cursed at the clothes as if they'd hear him and be insulted off his body.

"Looks good on you, babe." Naruto's anger peaked when he heard the 'Ya, I'm guilty, so what?' voice Kiba gave off.

"Where do you get off dressing me…like…this?" Naruto's voice dissipated as he turned to find Kiba covered in red and white which made his red markings less noticeable. He wore a long trench coat that was lined with red fur and pants to match below a black bell. And to top it all off he had the Santa hat on that dangled down to eye level. The jolly dresser inched towards Naruto who back into the door. "W-what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, I think I'm about to have a holly jolly Christmas." The sadistic grin found its way onto Kiba's face right before Naruto was dragged onto the bed and his hands were pinned above his head.

"K-kiba, get off me you freak!" Naruto wriggled his body trying to pry himself free.

"Heh, baby you haven't seen freaky yet." Kiba grinned evilly at Naruto's helpless expression and licked a line up his right cheek and back down to his chin and switched over to the left. After another cycle Kiba pushed the muscle through the blonde's mouth forcefully and tasted his love quite thoroughly, running it around the inner walls of his cheeks and tongue. Naruto at first seemed unresponsive but realized Kiba was playing him, he wouldn't try anything. Naruto thought a few seconds before biting down on the intruder. No need to say that the brunette was surprised and pulled back with lightning speed, holding the abused body part caringly.

"Ah!" Kiba brought the muscle back in and rubbed it on the inside of his teeth to try and dull the pain. "Whell, at wasn ice. Wooks wike meh elf nees ooh be pumished." Kiba grinned as far as his pained mouth would allow and re-pinned Naruto's wrist with one hand while the other reached down the side of the bed.

"Seriously Kiba, let me go!" Naruto got out before his mouth was tied with garland and effectively shut out his complaining. The only problem Kiba had with this would be that the boy's screams would be muffled. It was probably for the better, he didn't want anyone to hear and interrupt. Kiba repeated the action of running his tongue across the blonde's exposed face and over his lips, teasing him softly by worming his hand under the green shirt up to the boy's nipple, tweaking it to full hardness. Naruto closed his eyes and looked away ashamed that he was getting hard at the man's touch. Kiba bit down on the newly exposed ear earning muffled moans from the blonde and smiled, lifting the shirt up and off the boy who took advantage of his freed hands. He grabbed the Inuzuka's coat and knocked him off of his body and pulled himself off the opposite side of the bed. He got his upper body off the side but his ass was still on the rim, realizing his feet were grappled by two strong tan hands. Panicking the blonde tried clawing the floor but got nowhere and felt the hands working their way up his legs, stopping at his knees.

"Where do you think you're going, Mr.?" Naruto's breathe was almost knocked out of him as Kiba kneeled on top of him and flipped the poor kid over before re-taking his hands and tying them together with a ribbon that he wrapped around Naruto's mouth as well, making his arms come out before going behind his head. Naruto could only shoot daggers at his boyfriend and didn't even swoon once Kiba's coat came off along with the belt that was used to tie the blonde's feet together. "Aw, is my naughty elf mad at me?" Kiba used his puppy-dog eyes to match the swords coming out of Naruto's eyes. "Hehe, perfect, now I won't feel bad about this." Kiba proceeded to remove his red pants to show he was fully commando and rock hard. Naruto couldn't help but blush at the sight that still gave him goosebumps. Once again, Naruto found himself flipped over and unwillingly propped up with his ass in the air. Kiba hummed while running his hands across the blonde's ass. "Still just as nice as I remember Naru-chan. Maybe I should help you customize it, ne?" The blonde shook his head violently, taking his arms and hands with it. "Ill take that as a 'yes'." Kiba grinned and grabbed the hem of the green skirt, pulling it down to Naruto's bent knees, showing his fully exposed entrance. "You've been really bad Naruto." Kiba brught his hand up and back down onto Naruto's ass, making that earsplitting 'slap'. Said blonde cringed in pain and breathed harshly through the garland and ribbon. "Making me run into the forest." Kiba smacked the same spot again, making a darker red spot. "Losing all your clothes in the forest for no reason."

*SMACK*

"Almost dying on me."

*SMACK*

"Making me lie to my mother."

*SMACK*

"Then having your way with me while I was trying to apologize for something."

*SMACK*

"And then finally, for having such a spankable ass."

*SMACK*

Both cheeks were a deep red and Naruto was on the verge of tears. Kiba noticed and began rubbing the red spots that hurt the blonde at first but grew into a relaxing motion.

"Now then, should we get started?" Kiba pressed his throbbing member in between Naruto's cheeks, despite countless inaudible protests from the blonde, and being going up and down the crack, earning forced mewls from the boy's mouth. "You know," Naruto tried to listen to the man's words but the fell of his dick sliding up and down, picking up speed distracted him slightly, only slightly. "I could take off the ribbon and the garland if you promise not to be naughty. Then I might put you on my nice list and lube up for this. Is it a deal?" Kiba leaned forward to lick the shell of Naruto's ear as it bobbed up and down in a nod. The brunette grinned and undid the ribbon without stopping his lower ministrations. "Mmm, does it feel good Naru-chan?" The blonde hummed his approval but grunted as Kiba forced the power out and picked up pace. He lost track of time as Kiba continued on with the action for awhile. Finally, with a grunt of relaxation, Naruto felt a warm liquid slide down his back and towards his neck. Naruto, to avoid the cum from getting to his head, instinctly jolted upward and accidentally forced Kiba's re-hardened member into his entrance.

"Ah, fuck Naruto. If you wanted me to go faster all you had to do is ask. And I guess that means you don't want the lube?" Kiba grabbed Naruto's waste and brought his ear to his mouth. "You know how hot that is?" Naruto screamed into the garland once Kiba was fully sheathed into his ass and pulled down with the boy as he sat down. Kiba leaned back against the bed frame, his arms resting on the bed with Naruto slouching on his throbbing cock. Naruto was still breathingly heavily and decided to get things started by using his arms as ballast and bouncing his ass up and down, his member following suit. Naruto gasped as Kiba was faster and leaned back against his chest. The blonde closed his eyes and used his still lassoed feet to aid in the thrusting. "Mm, damn baby. Just like that, you like having my big, thick, juicy cock inside you, don't you?" Naruto could only nod sadly as he used gravity to press Kiba in farther until that spot was nailed dead-on. Naruto bit down on the garland in his adrenaline and broke the accessory. The boy's gasps came full force and leaned forward to use his freed hands to press up more. Kiba palmed the boy's ass and pulled them apart, going in deeper than ever.

"Ah! Ugh, Kiba, please, cum in me. Please." Naruto's begging was answered with a grunt of high approval and a hand wrapped its way around Naruto's rock hard dick and massaged it in time with the boy's vertical movements. Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head in bliss as both the feeling of his release and Kiba filling him to the brink collided in one moment. He watched as the ribbons of his seed shot onto the floor in front of him and felt as Kiba's cum slid out from his entrance and heard his boyfriend panting heavily in happiness.

"So, did my naughty elf learn his lesson?" Naruto glared back at him to notice he still had the red hat on and laughed.

"Yes, Santa." Kiba grinned goofily and Naruto's grin turned sadistic. "Just wait till Easter."

* * *

Short i know but most of my lemons are usually this length.  
Anyway im glad to be back and i will start up on the next chapter of the stroy. Again my apologies for the chapter 26 issue 3:


	29. Chapter 29

Well here's ...a chapter plz don't hate me because it kinda sucks D:  
it's kinda of a transition chapter so it's short and there's no lemon *Breaks out riot shield*  
I really hope you all like it despite my awful job here.  
I just need to get back into the swing of things and hope for another update soon =3  
Also a tip for word checking "teh" is not the same as "the" and it doesn't highlight it }:L

* * *

Kiba stood there sighing deeply at his compulsive blonde. Walking over to his suitcase and throwing on a shirt, he failed to hear the stampede coming down the hall. Only when Naruto rushed into the room slamming the door closed did he turn his attention to the hyperventalating blonde.

"Did you get Luna?" The only thing visable to Kiba was Naruto's back as he shifted his whole weight against the door. The blonde simply shook his head violently, never shifting his body from the door. "Then...what are you doi-"

"Naruto! Open the damn door!" Naruto flinched at the pink-headed girl's voice that resonated throughout the entire ship. Kiba swallowed his heart. "I'm not kidding Blondy!" The door started to warp as the woman pounded against it.

"What did you do?" Kiba said as quietly as his flustered voice would allow.

"Nothing! She just slammed the cargo door in my face then started chasing me!" The pounding stopped and the angry voice was replace by a soft one.

"Oh Akamaru, Kiba's in there and i think i smell a steak."

"Woof!" The door nearly came off the hinges as the huge dog busted through the door, sending the blonde onto the floor before getting trampled by the beast, and immediately trying to sniff out the meat. When that failed he pounced onto Kiba who only responded with an 'Oof'. Sakura came inside and grabbed both boys by the collar holding them up to her face.

"I should KILL you two for doing that!" Her face was fuming.

"S-sakura we're sorry." Kiba gave his innocent puppy dog face which was cancelled out by Naruto's "Not me." and pouted away from her. Kiba could sware he saw the vein break the skin on the pink-head's forehead as he sweatdropped.

"Ignoring that comment," Sakura dropped the two to the ground. Both bodies landing on the floor simultaneously made a good impact sound. "as i said i _should_ kill you two. What i _need_ to do is get you two to the infirmary."

"What? Why?" Kiba sat up and rubbed the back of his head as it'd hit the floor when Sakura let go.

"Apparently Selena got hurt in the karate class or whatever it was." Sakura flipped up her phone for a message sent by Hinata saying that Selena was in the nurse's cabin. The two boys looked at each other wondering how someone with so much skill in fighting got hurt in a karate class.

...

"A light...fell on her?" Naruto's voice sounded less of caring and more of one detecting utter bullshit. He was leaning on the nurse's desk with Kiba and Sakura behind him with Shikamaru and Hinata near the door.

"Yes, apparently the infrastructure that was holding the light wasn't installed properly and it gave way with the rocking of the ship." The nurse never looked at the group instead hid behind her cap and outfit while looking at her paper. Selena was laying in the bed with some wrapping around her head. "Luckily for her, the glass didn't shatter, so she only suffered a minor concussion."

"Only?" The group turned to the door as Luna walked in. Naruto was about to immediately jump for her but his shoulder was held in place by Kiba. Luna walked up to the bed where Selena lay. "When did it happen?"

The nurse was hesitant to answer. "This afternoon, around 6 O'clock." Luna's fist clenched.

"That's. like, right after we left." The blonde's voice now gained a hint of suspicion.

"Well then consider yourselves lucky you didn't have to witness it." The nurse stood up, her frame was small and a hint of blonde hair fell from under her cap. "now if you'll all excuse yourselves, the visiting hours end at 10." Kiba glanced over to the clock. _9:55_. The group hesitantly left, all except for Luna. The door closed behind Naruto, who was the last to leave.

"What the hell did you do?" Luna's voice turned into a growl. The nurse took off her hat to reveal two ponytails.

"Unforeseen circumstance. It was honestly an accident." Ino's voice made her come off as uncaring and indifferent.

"You went too far this time." Luna muttered. "First you tried to kill the boys with an easy bake oven and then you try to kill them by making a light fall onto their heads?" Luna grabbed her phone from her pocket. "Where's your phone?"

"I'm not entirely sure, dear. I think i might've left it in my room, but i seem to have forgotten the number." Ino smiled which only made Luna angrier.

"I'm done with you, do what you want, just leave me out of it. For your sake you better hope Selena wakes up before we leave the ship." Luna turned and stormed out of the room, the door slammed behind her. As she turned the corner a hand met the wall in front of her, making her gasp.

"Hi there, Luna." Naruto's voice sounded as if he was happy but his face said differently. "Did you ever find your phone?" Luna just clicked her tounge and handed the device to the blonde. Said blonde flipped through it but there wasn't a video anywhere. "It's not on here?"

"I deleted it." Luna looked away from the two boys who had stayed behind to talk to the blue-headed woman.

"So you know what we're talking about?" Kiba walked to the other side of her.

"Yeah but like i said i deleted it." Luna said, her voice getting higher in defense.

"So then there's nothing to worry about, right Naruto?" Kiba looked at his blonde who stared at the phone in suspicion but eventually smiled.

"I guess not." His voice sounded cheery. "Thanks for deleting it." Naruto gave a huge smile before hugging the blunette. Kiba wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder and began to walk off.

"...wait." The two stopped at Luna's voice and looked back.

"The video still exists..."

"What?" Naruto rushed back to her.

"The video got copied and sent to another phone." Naruto's face turned half angry half scared.

"Who's phone?"

"Some girl...named...Ino."

...

"Kiba, Kiba calm down!" Naruto pleaded as Kiba stormed back into his dorm and slapped his suitcase half-way across the room in pure anger.

"That bitch's on the ship? How the fuck did she get out of jail?" The brunette was fuming back and forth across the room.

"Kiba please clam down. It's 10:30 at night, you'll wake somebody up!" Naruto begged. Luna's head hung low as she sat in her bed across the room from Naruto's and Kiba's. Akamaru was laying near the porthole quietly since his best friend was about to rip someone's head off.

"I'm really sorry, Kiba. You too, Naruto." Luna's voice died as she inched the center of her bed.

"Why did you do it, Luna?" Kiba glared at the girl who was now had her face in her hands. All she did was shake her head.

"Kiba, don't lash out at her. Tonight we'll just make sure everything is locked down tight and we'll look for Ino tomorrow, okay?" Naruto held one of Kiba's arms to try and calm him down. It seemed to be working until Hinata knocked on her door. Luna hurriedly opened the door to let the girl in and the stretcher that followed her, in it layed Selena.

"What is she doing here?" Naruto asked.

"To be safe. I asked Hinata to get her out of the infirmary." Luna made the bottom bed.

"I'll stay here for tonight in case she needs a re-bandaging or medicine." Hinata pulled out a first aid kit she'd taken from the infirmary.

"Why is she in here at all?" Naruto sat on his and Kiba's bed.

"Well..." Luna looked sad again. "Ino was dressed as the nurse." Kiba and Naruto turned wide-eyed then the cookie-cutter angry they had plastered on their faces lately. "Also..there's one more thing i should tell you, about tomorrow and the concert..."

...

_That bitch is selling me out! I knew i never should've trusted her...damnit._ Ino backed away from the door. _Damn damn damn._ Ino bit on her thumb. _This won't do at all._ She began walking back down the hall.

* * *

Well there's that train wreck for you . I sincerely apologize for this chapter :L i wont demand reviews but i rlly hope y'all do ^^


End file.
